Look into my eyes
by Saori Le
Summary: Finalmente Sasuke y Hinata son capaces de regresar a su cuerpo...? / Sasuke... gay? pensó Kiba / qué pasara ahora que las cosas se están volviendo a la normalidad...? SasuHina y NaruSaku! "Hinata... no habrás olvidado el compromiso que tienes con Hyuga Neji...?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola =)**

**Bueno este es el primer fic que subo, espero que les agrade, la verdad es que me gusta mucho esta pareja, me encantaría que en la serie le dieran un poco de oportunidad, pero bueno… se vale soñar… xD**

**Como les acabo de decir este es el primer fic que subo, pienso actualizar cada domingo pero eso también depende de como me vaya en este capítulo.**

**Comenten, se aceptan críticas constructivas así que no se abstengan de decirme algo, jajaja, a menos que sea ofensivo xD jajaja**

**Disfrutenlo =D**

* * *

><p><strong>1.- No pertenezco a ti<strong>

La oscuridad de la noche empezaba a cubrir el cielo, a pesar de que la gente de aquella villa ya se encontraba en el interior de sus casas, todavía se alcanzaba a apreciar dos sombras que adornaban las calles vacías.

Una de aquellas sombras, se posicionó sobre uno de los faros de luz con los que contaba la aldea, después de dejar ver su cabello rubio y sus distinguidas rayas en las mejillas, formó una sonrisa ligera, no era una sonrisa de siempre, mas bien, era una sin esfuerzo, casi como diciendo "ya lo sabía…"

— Ahora que Sasuke ha regresado tengo la seguridad de que estarás bien… — Esta vez le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

La segunda figura se posicionó debajo de la luz, esta vez, era una chica, a pesar de que era blanca de piel había algo que la diferenciaba de las demás, su hermoso cabello rosa que caía hasta sus hombros.

La chica miró al rubio con un poco de preocupación. Hubo un tiempo muerto en que los dos se quedaron completamente en silencio, cosa que para alguien tan escandaloso como Naruto o como para Sakura no debía de pasar.

La chica pasó sus ojos verdes hacia la cálida mirada del chico, entonces le sonrió tiernamente.

— Lo siento… —entonces tomó una bocanada de aire— estoy confundida… — bajo la vista al suelo— no puedo decidir… —después de un momento apretó sus puños mostrando impotencia— sé que es algo egoísta pero no estoy lista para hacerlo

El chico rubio nuevamente le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la chica se sintió débil ante aquel ademán, siempre que él sonreía ella se veía envuelta entre aquel acto, había algo que comenzaba a sentir por él desde que Sasuke ya no estaba, pero por el otro lado, también había algo encerrado en su pecho que seguía palpitando por el otro hombre, tomar una decisión así era algo crucial y si lo hacía ahora podía arrepentirse de eso toda su vida.

Naruto se llevó sus dos manos a su nuca, suspiró profundamente, entonces sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado segundos antes, el chico rubio intentaba no perder los estribos a pesar de que por dentro se sentía deshecho.

— Estaré aquí hasta que decidas

Entre aquella noche, otra chica se encontraba vagando por las calles, ella deseaba tomar aire fresco, quería sentir la brisa fría bajo aquella luna plateada. Esta vez, su cabello largo bailaba conforme el viento soplaba. Se sentía un poco abrumada, no quería estar detrás de aquellas cuatro paredes o más bien dicho dentro de aquél clan al que ella odiaba la mayoría de las veces.

La chica dobló en una esquina y siguió caminando derecho, fue en ese instante en donde ella sintió en su pecho un dolor muy profundo.

Sakura había besado al rubio.

Bajo aquella luz tenue que el faro les proporcionaba, se podía apreciar tan claramente que Haruno no tenía intenciones de renunciar ante aquel amor. Hinata sintió que por dentro su pecho se comprimía más y más dejándola sin aliento, tal vez fue por el asombro del chico o por la decisión de Sakura lo que más la hacía desvanecer.

No, ella no podía cargar con tanto dolor, Hinata intentó irise de aquel lugar en cuanto antes, pero exactamente por el esfuerzo que gastaba al hacerlo lo único que logró hacer fue arrastrar los pies, ella se fue tan silenciosamente que ninguno de los dos presentes se percataron de su presencia.

Hinata apoyó su mano sobre las paredes de la calle, apretó fuertemente su pecho con su mano derecha, le dolía tanto, se sentía tan inútil y tan desesperada.

Ella intentó seguir caminando así que avanzó muy lentamente todavía arrastrando los pies, cuando la chica se sintió libre de poder sacar sus lágrimas, lloro.

Aquel llanto que todavía contenía en su garganta, solamente podía librarse de sus lágrimas porque no quería darse el lujo de gritar, aunque se sintiera impotente no podía desvanecerse nada más por eso. Era un sentimiento tan pesado, aquel que ni siquiera le permitía tragar saliva libremente porque el nudo era tan fuerte y estaba tan aferrado a su garganta. Ella se sintió tan vacía, era como un hueco en el cuerpo, le faltaban tantas emociones y aun así solo podía sentirse inútil.

De un momento a otro, para la chica le fue difícil respirar, después de intentar regresar a su ritmo normal cayó en cuenta que estaba hiperventilando. Fue entonces cuando se recargó completamente en la pared, muy lentamente comenzó a deslizarse para caer al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Hinata sintió sus ojos pesados, intentó abrirlos pero la luz la cegó tanto que se arrepintió, ella estaba consciente y lo único que podía percibir era el dulce olor a una mañana fresca. Intento mover sus manos pero las sentía tan pesadas que desistió. Después de un rato, intentó nuevamente abrir sus ojos, esta vez tuvo éxito.<p>

Lo primero que observó fue el techo de un templo viejo, al querer ganar mas campo de visibilidad la chica volteó hacia el lado derecho, esta vez vio una puerta corrediza que se encontraba abierta, dándole paso al aroma fresco de la mañana. Hinata volteó hacia el lado opuesto, esta vez se sorprendió.

Un chico se encontraba sentado, recargado en la pared, aquel cabello negro que se ondeaba por la brisa de la mañana captó la atención de la Hyuga. Estaba sentado y todavía mantenía el sueño. La tez blanca que brillaba con la primera luz del día fue algo que impactó a la chica.

Finalmente, la Hyuga se levantó y se acercó al chico para mirarlo con más detenimiento. A decir verdad, Hinata había olvidado que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea después de la guerra que tuvieron en la isla paradisiaca. La chica todavía no terminaba de entender por qué se encontraba en aquél lugar, ella se sentó a un costado del chico y abrazó sus piernas, eso lo hizo solamente cuando recordó el incidente del día anterior.

Es cierto, se había desmayado, tal vez el Uchiha se encontraba cercas y por eso fue que la trajo consigo, pero a pesar del recuerdo que todavía mantenía en su mente de su enamorado besándose con Sakura tenía también otros problemas que resolver como por ejemplo su padre debería estar asustado, Neji de seguro tendría ganas de matar a todo el mundo y su clan completo ahora se encontrarían buscándola.

Pero ahora que se encontraba en un lugar tranquilo, quería aprovechar de esa situación para poder relajarse. Como si fuera cosa del destino, la chica comenzó a caer en sueño, ella no se había percatado de que su cabeza ahora se escondía entre sus rodillas, sus manos se deslizaron y fueron perdiendo fuerza, entonces la Hyuga cayó dormida.

Después de unos minutos, el Uchiha se levantó, a pesar de que todavía era muy temprano decidió que era tiempo suficiente como para levantarse, él había olvidado todo recuerdo del día anterior o al menos así hubiera sido si no se hubiera topado con la imagen de una chica sentada en forma fetal.

Sasuke respiró profundamente, era algo que lo incomodaba, tener que cuidar de alguien a quien muy apenas y le había dirigido la palabra si de por sí era muy desgastante tener que cuidar de alguien que conocía.

El chico la tomó del hombro, solamente para recostarla pero fue entonces cuando sintió la diferencia entre sus anchos hombros y los delicados de ella, inmediatamente borró todo pensamiento fuera de lo normal de su mente. Terminó por recostarla sobre el piso y decidió que era mejor pasar a otra habitación.

La hyuga finalmente se levantó, al percatarse de que Sasuke se había levantado decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo ella también. En cuanto intentó abandonar la habitación se sintió un poco abrumada al asomar la cabeza por el pasillo y encontrarse con mas puertas corredizas que la conducían a quien sabe donde. Hinata intentó no hacer ruido al caminar pues en parte se sentía como infiltrada a un lugar al que obviamente no es bienvenida.

— Si sigues así llegarás a la cocina

Entonces la chica se estremeció, aquella voz tan singular, serena y con un tono arrogante hizo que desvaneciera cualquier pensamiento de su mente. Entonces se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a su acompañante.

— Siento mucho lo que a pasado

Hinata le dedicó una leve mirada, entonces apartó la vista de él, a decir verdad ella siempre se había sentido un poco extraña al estar al lado de Sasuke además de que le temía a su actitud arrogante también temía que la criticara como lo había estado haciendo siempre con Sakura e Ino.

— De verdad lo siento

Entonces Hinata hizo una leve reverencia, después de un segundo se levantó nuevamente y se quedó en silencio, todavía buscaba en su mente alguna escusa que darle.

— Si es todo lo que deseas, la salida esta en esa dirección

El chico apuntó hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo en el que se encontraba su acompañante, Hinata lo miró todavía un poco desubicada, entonces entendió a lo que se refería.

La chica comenzó a caminar a la dirección señalada y justamente cuando paso por el costado del moreno un fuerte sonido proveniente de su estómago se propagó en la habitación. Hinata se volvió completamente roja, entonces se llevó sus manos a su estómago y lo tapo como si eso fuera a hacer que los ruidos se detuvieran. Sasuke suspiró un poco cansado, colocó su mano en la pared, esto provocó que le impidiera el paso a la salida a Hinata.

— Necesitas comer

Entonces Hinata volteó a ver a los ojos al chico, Sasuke ni siquiera la miró a la cara, la chica se sintió un poco incómoda y avergonzada.

— Ya sabes donde esta la cocina

La chica tardó unos segundos en devolverse por la misma dirección, Sasuke se quedó parado sin siquiera inmutarse. Entonces Hinata pudo llegar a la cocina.

A decir verdad, el templo se miraba en malas condiciones, las paredes se veían viejas y de las éstas todavía reposaba el polvo y las telarañas colgaban. Al llegar a la cocina, Hinata se sintió un poco abrumada, no por el hecho de que la cocina estuviera en esas condiciones si no por el hecho de que una persona se encontrara viviendo en ese lugar.

La chica pasó a lo largo de la habitación, entonces se dirigió al refrigerador y lo abrió muy lentamente, esto provocó su sorpresa. El interior de éste solo contaba con algunos pocos vegetales, un cartón de leche vencido y las sobras de lo que al parecer fue la cena de ayer. Hinata suspiró profundamente, en realidad ya había dicho que comería algo y si no lo hacía tal vez heriría el orgullo del Uchiha, fue entonces cuando la chica decidió tomar un tomate, lo lavó muy cuidadosamente y comenzó a comérselo como si fuera una manzana.

— ¿qué haces?

La misma voz de antes se presentó de nuevo, esto hizo que Hinata se exaltara, entonces se dio la media vuelta para apreciar al Uchiha.

El chico se encontraba recargado en la pared, todavía mantenía una expresión divertida, no era una risa cualquiera mas bien era como una ligera mueca burlona. Sasuke traía cargando en su mano izquierda una bolsa con comida que había comprado unos minutos antes de que ella se levantara.

— Es que… —Hinata intentó pensar en una buena escusa— me agradan los tomates…

Exactamente Hinata maldijo ese momento ya que su estómago la traicionó de nuevo, al sentir aquel olor que expedía la bolsa de comida de Sasuke, su panza continuó rugiendo lo que hizo que se sintiera aun mas avergonzada.

Esta vez Sasuke dejó escapar una risa un poco más notoria, Hinata bajó la vista al suelo y se encogió de hombros. Fue entonces cuando el chico pasó a sentarse sobre la mesa, cuando el moreno notó que Hinata seguía de pie todavía avergonzada le tiró una mirada un poco arrogante en donde le mostraba el otro asiento de la mesa.

El chico sacó de la bolsa dos tazones de _ramen_ de _Ichiraku_, en realidad Sasuke era un chico que comía mucho pero en estas condiciones tenía que compartir su segundo tazón con aquella chica, eso fue algo que le disgustó.

Hinata tomó el tazón con un poco de nerviosismo, entonces decidió que era mejor esperar a que el chico comenzara a comer para que ella también pudiera hacerlo, en cuanto Sasuke partió sus palillos se percató de la mirada de la Hyuga.

— ¿qué es lo que esperas? —preguntó un poco desesperado

Hinata posicionó su vista en el tazón de ramen, entonces separó los palillos y decidió que lo mejor era empezar a comer.

Ese instante se volvió algo extraño para Sasuke, estar sentado con otra persona en aquel amplio templo era algo extraño, se había acostumbrado a estar solo que de un momento a otro se volvió un poco difícil aceptar que esta vez no estaba solo.

— Este lugar es muy agradable

La huyga hizo ese comentario solamente para simpatizar, ella había escuchado por rumores lo que había pasado con el clan Uchiha, exactamente por eso ella sabía la debilidad del moreno. Hinata no intentaba hacer que Sasuke se enamorara de ella, más bien, ella quería simpatizar con él como lo había estado haciendo con Kiba y Shino. Inmediatamente supo que no obtendría respuesta ante aquel comentario, así que decidió dar también el segundo paso.

— Muchas gracias por lo de ayer…

La hyuga hizo una pequeña pausa en comer, entonces miró al Uchiha que todavía se encontraba comiendo, ni siquiera se inmuto ante aquel comentario.

— Sé que soy una molestia, así que creo que es mejor que me marche ahora

La huyga se levantó de su lugar, esto había sido un poco abrumador para ella, de por si no era una chica muy habladora pero a veces tan siquiera le respondían solamente por cortesía, el Uchiha ni por eso le había respondido. A pesar de que solo había comido un poco de aquel delicioso ramen era mejor dejarlo hasta ahí. No quería darle más molestias.

Mientras la chica salía de la habitación, el moreno la tomó de la mano impidiéndole la salida. Hinata se sintió un poco extraña, era la primera vez que sentía la mano de un chico, a decir verdad había mucha diferencia, sus manos eran por mucho mas grandes y también contenían mas fuerza de la que ella podía aportar.

— Todavía no has terminado de comer, cuando acabes puedes irte

La razón por que el Uchiha hizo eso fue porque se sintió un poco mal debido a su comportamiento, exactamente eso era lo que lo enojaba mas por dentro ¿por qué preocuparse por una chica? Él nunca lo había hecho en lo que fue de su vida hasta ahora, ni siquiera le importaba lo que pasaba alrededor cuando se trataba de una mujer. El chico frunció el ceño debido a su batalla mental, cuando Hinata volteó a ver de nuevo su rostro se sintió un poco atemorizada así que decidió que debería terminarse el tazón aunque ni siquiera pudiera acabarse la mitad.

— ¿has pensado en… ?

Hinata dijo con un poco de temor a que tal vez lo ofendiera, pero esta vez no había nada más que hacer, el moreno ya estaba molesto así que en realidad no perdía nada.

— reparar este _dojo_

— No hay nada que reparar

El moreno comentó tan fríamente que la chica se sintió un poco tonta por el hecho de que había preguntado eso.

— Sería algo agradable que pintaras las paredes de algún color…

La Hyuga sabía que de esa manera no obtendría simpatizar con él, pero aun así ella no sabía de qué otra manera lo podía llegar a hacer.

— ¿color? Es un dojo

El Uchiha la miró un poco fastidiado, Hinata pensó que lo mejor era seguir comiendo. Después de un momento pensó que lo mejor era volver a intentarlo, después de algún tiempo Hinata se había convertido en una chica que intentaba hacer las cosas como ella pensaba, aunque no le salieran a la primera.

— El lugar es muy agradable… —entonces tomó una bocanada de aire— pero se siente un ambiente muy pesado…

El moreno la miró un poco extrañado, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso, en ese instante frunció el ceño casi como aborreciéndola por dentro.

En ese momento, se escuchó varias personas hablar a lo lejos, gracias a su habilidad ocular Hinata se percató de que se trataba entonces se encogió de hombros un poco asustada. El Uchiha inmediatamente supo de quién eran aquellas voces tan familiares y lo que buscaban.

El moreno se levantó de su asiento, fue en ese tiempo cuando se dirigió a la salida para comprobar su suposición.

— Uchiha Sasuke, tenemos una orden para revisar su casa

En ese instante Sasuke frunció el ceño, nadie pasaba así como así al interior de su casa y menos le hablaban de esa manera.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata decidió salir por sí misma, detrás de Sasuke ella se dejó ver por todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar.

— ¿Hinata Hyuga pasó la noche con Uchiha Sasuke?

Cuestionó uno de los guardianes de Hinata, la chica se pudo percatar que la mayoría de la familia Huyga se encontraba en ese lugar, incluyendo su padre y su hermana, además del mejor equipo de rastreo, Shino y Kiba. Al parecer esta noticia iba a estar de boca en boca por un tiempo en toda Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que no les haya aburrido, en el próximo capítulo tal vez haya más Sasuhina.<strong>

**Intenté hacer no cambiar la actitud de los personajes, pueden decirme si les resulto de su agrado o si hay algo que les gustaría agregar o cambiar. =)**

**¡ ¡ ¡ Hasta el próximo domingo! ! ! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! =)

Primero que nada quiero pedir unas disculpas porque comencé a leer el capitulo anterior y la verdad es que tuve muchos errores: me falto poner comas, repetía muchas palabras, y también ciento que no daba a entender lo que quería decir, entre otrass cosas más. xD

Aun así me gusto mucho que le dieran una oportunidad a pesar de haberlo escrito así =) (_me emocionó mucho TT_TT! Gracias_!)

Espero que este capitulo sea mas de su agrado (_mas que el primer cap_) intenté hacerlo un poco mas extenso.

Además quería decirles que si voy a terminar el fic (_a darle final! xD_), la otra vez estaba leyendo uno y estaba súper emocionada pero la autora ya no lo continuo y pues si fue como que _nooo xD porque!_, y no me gustaría dejarlo a medias (_se lo que se siente TT_TT_)

También estaba muy emocionada por los reviews, muchas gracias a los que comentaron (_no supe como contestarles es que apenas estoy entendiendo la pág. si alguien sabe me podría decir por favor_) Pero pienso contestarles por aquí =D (_no se si este permitido xD_)

**Caricatuyani:** =) que bueno que te pareció interesante la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas para este fic, :P jojo hare sufrir a Sasuke (_de una manera linda xD_)

**Monika-N:** si puedo actualizar entre semana entonces subiré el capítulo antes, pero mas que nada dije que el domingo para asegurar un día (_es que el fin de semana lo tengo libre, a excepción de tareas, pero como estoy de tarde las hago el lunes en la mañana y eso si me levanto temprano jajaja_) Como quiera el sábado lo tengo libre para escribir así que siempre voy a subir un capítulo el domingo =D, que bueno que te gusto! TT_TT estoy feliz!

**Lord Kami:** jaja si lo se, pobre Hinata si de por si como la hice sufrir por el beso de sakura y Naruto u_u (_pero se le recompensara y mejor jujuju… xD_)

**sharon:** =) sii te aseguro que lo voy a continuar, jaja pero creo que seré tu nechan, no tu nisan, TT_TT soy mujer jajaja xD, si lo see… difícil de creer xD jajaj =p (_lo siento estoy un poco loca xD_)

**DarkAmychan:** la verdad es que voy a hacer que las cosas se desarrollen a su tiempo (_para no ir muy rápido_) que genial que te haya parecido interesante, espero que así siga siendo =D

**Sasukexhinata4ever:** estoy muy feliz que te haya gustado TT_TT, mas porque cuando lo subí estaba un poco temerosa y luego si a nadie le agradaba D:, pero que bueno que te gusto, vas a ver que lo continuare! =D

**Andrea:** que bien que te haya gustado!, gracias por darle una oportunidad, bueno si de plano me encargan mucha tarea (_creo que lo subiré hasta el domingo_) pero si no tal vez y pueda subir un cap entre la semana y uno el domingo. =)

**Eda Bravo:** no te preocupes no me confundiste… bueno tal vez un poco, jajaja no es cierto :p, la verdad no quiero cambiar mucho los personajes del anime, pero siento que Sasuke debe ablandarse un poquito, ¿tu que opinas? :/ ¿Estaría bien? Pero tampoco me iría a los extremos, siento que si lo hago ya no sería Sasuke. Si lo voy a continuar hasta terminarlo =D

* * *

><p><strong>2- Esta Comenzando <strong>

— ¿Hinata Hyuga paso la noche con Uchiha Sasuke?

La chica se quedó sin habla ante aquella situación, por más razón que la pregunta tuviera, ella tenía que negarlo. Claramente Hinata no era ese tipo de chica, aunque había pasado la noche con el Uchiha, no era ese tipo de relación la que ellos mantenían. La Hyuga se llevó sus brazos a su pecho, comenzó a mirar a todos un poco asustada y aturdida, sinceramente era tan abrumador aquella situación.

— Uchiha, ¿pasaste la noche con mi hija?

El padre de Hinata comenzó a hacerse más notorio de entre todas esas personas, era muy lógico que el padre le reclamara, éste todavía se encontraba muy afligido.

La familia de Hinata siempre fue muy aferrada a las tradiciones de su clan y con el simple hecho de una rebeldía, por algunas hormonas desatadas, la que se supone que sería la cabeza de ésta familia, comenzaba a hacer que el clan perdiera la fe en ella.

Uchiha miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hinata, en realidad, le estaba dando tiempo para que la chica protestara ante aquella difamación. Pero Sasuke sabía que en ese momento ella se encontraba tan nerviosa, extrañada, era tanto que ni siquiera podía formar palabras correctamente.

Para el Uchiha aquella acusación era algo sin sentido, nunca fue una persona que le importara lo que la demás gente pensara de él. En realidad le pareció en cierta forma un poco cómico, aunque claramente no tanto como para reírse en ese momento.

Para la Hyuga esa sería una acusación que tendría sus consecuencias como heredera de la cabeza de su clan. Buscar alguna escusa nunca fue su fuerte, en realidad no sabía ni siquiera que decir, se sintió como si fuera una basura, de por si Hanabi ya había llegado mas lejos que ella, sólo faltaba esto para que de verdad fuera desplazada. Aunque en realidad a ella no le importaba tanto ser la líder de su clan, lo que le interesaba era que esto podría acusarla como una chica cualquiera, cosa que desde que nació se aseguró de nunca ser así.

Finalmente, cuando Sasuke comprendió que la Hyuga no podía resolver sola aquel problema, decidió que lo más conveniente era intervenir, si él tomaba el mando de la situación había mas posibilidades de que las cosas terminaran de una mejor manera que si alguien indecisa como Hinata lo hiciera.

— Ella me está ayudando a reparar el _Dojo_

La verdad eso era algo ilógico, ¿Hinata y Sasuke juntos? Aquella confesión hizo dudar al clan entero, además de que un bufido proveniente de Kiba se presentó en la situación casi como acusándolo de haberle hecho algo a su compañera.

Sasuke miró al atrevido tan rápidamente que después Kiba tuvo que retractarse de sus acciones. El padre de Hinata frunció el ceño y miró a Sasuke con recelo.

— ¿Por qué ella te ayudaría en algo así?

Sasuke ni siquiera dudó, ya tenía hecha la escusa perfecta en su mente, así que no vaciló ni tan solo un momento. Inmediatamente se percató de que ya había dominando la situación, elevó su barbilla y miró al padre de Hinata con tanta confianza, cosa que sin duda hizo molestar al Hyuga.

— Es un favor que ella me debe

El clan entero sabía perfectamente que esa escusa no era la mejor de todas, claramente alguien como el líder de aquel clan no creería aquella farsa.

— Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué se ha quedado la noche? —preguntó el padre de Hinata

— Ella es una chica que se esfuerza —entonces Sasuke lo miró a los ojos— gracias al favor que ella me debe, ella sintió que debía de hacer las cosas mejor… —entonces pasó a mirar a Hinata que todavía se encontraba nerviosa— ella se desmayó por sobre esfuerzo

Sasuke Uchiha era un chico que no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente por otras personas, inmediatamente el líder del clan se dio cuenta de eso.

— ¿por qué no la devolviste con nosotros?

Esa pregunta fue mas como una exigencia, claramente su padre se encontraba tan dolido por aquella falta que su primogénita había cometido.

— ¿acaso quería que llevara a su hija a mitad de la noche por toda Konoha? ¿Sabe exactamente qué tan lejos se encuentra el establecimiento de los Uchiha con el de los Hyuga?

A Sasuke le venía tan bien mentir que las personas del clan Hyuga comenzaron a creer aquella historia. A decir verdad el líder del clan Hyuga no le convencía para nada aquella farsa, pero aunque fuera verdad eso, Sasuke no era una persona que abusara de las mujeres ni Hinata era una chica que se dejaba con los hombres, ni siquiera con Naruto.

Fue entonces cuando el líder dio la orden de abandonar el establecimiento de los Uchiha, todas las personas empezaron a abandonar el lugar, incluyendo Kiba, quién todavía miraba al Uchiha con tal recelo porque no podía creer aquella historia.

Casi al final de entre aquella multitud, uno de los Hyuga se acercó a Sasuke, a unos cinco metros lejos de él y todavía se podía sentir el aura que expedía. El Uchiha ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquella persona, en cuanto Neiji quedó lo suficientemente cerca de él como para poder hablar sin que nadie mas lo escuchara a excepción de Hinata, se detuvo.

— No eres el tipo de personas que hace favores —entonces habló entre dientes— y aunque lo fueras nunca le cobrarías a una chica el favor —Neji lo retó con la mirada— Solo porque Hinata no siente nada por ti no significa que la tengas que molestar —El Uchiha le correspondió con una frívola mirada— puedo darme una idea de lo que pasó aquí así que no te atrevas a hacerle daño si ella esta sufriendo

—¡Neji-kun!

Finalmente la chica pudo articular una palabra, Neji inmediatamente la miró con un poco de curiosidad mientras que Sasuke seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

— Es hora de irnos Hinata-sama

La chica comenzó a caminar detrás de su primo mientras que repetidas veces volteaba hacia atrás en busca de la mirada del Uchiha, quien obviamente ya se encontraba en el interior del _dojo_.

* * *

><p>Hyuga Hinata se había levantado temprano, esta vez pasaría a una tienda, quería conseguir algo para hacer de comer. Ella siempre había sido una chica muy hogareña, era alguien que odiaba las peleas mas sin embargo tendría que vivir con ellas, si ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir, hubiera decidido mil veces convertirse en una mujer sencilla.<p>

En cuanto pasó por las calles, Hinata seguía envuelta entre pensamientos, fue entonces cuando se percato de un aroma dulce y familiar, ella tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarse con quien menos esperaba, Sakura.

Haruno la volteó a mirar con un poco de preocupación, después de retener aquella mirada por algunos segundos volteó al suelo, al parecer se miraba un poco confundida.

Hinata ni siquiera supo como reaccionar ante aquella escena, la verdad era que para ella Sakura era una amiga muy querida, si ella llegara a pensar algo que realmente no tuvo lugar el día anterior las cosas podrían resultar diferente.

Sakura apretó sus puños indicando darse ánimos, entonces suspiró profundamente y fue entonces cuando pudo mirarla otra vez a los ojos, ahora sin siquiera mostrar alguna preocupación.

— ¿en verdad no paso nada?

Aquella pregunta había estado presente toda la noche en la mente de Sakura, cualquiera que estuviera interesada en Sasuke la tendría. Hinata inmediatamente notó eso debido alas ojeras que se mostraban debajo de aquellos ojos verdes.

— Sasuke no es ese tipo de persona… —Hinata pronunció esto último casi susurrándolo debido a que se sentía avergonzada de que pudieran pensar de esa manera acerca de ella— En realidad no paso nada, todo fue un malentendido

Entonces Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a su amiga, en cuanto observó que Sakura se llenó de alivio, ella también se sintió un poco mas ligera, al parecer hubo alguien que de verdad le creía.

Pero aunque Sakura se sintiera bien, había algo en el interior de la Hyuga que seguía perjudicándola, si volteaban las cosas, Hinata no podía preguntar tan abiertamente de lo que pasó aquella noche entre Naruto y Sakura, ya que en su caso era distinto, ella los había visto y eso la hacía muy débil.

En cuanto recordó aquel incidente, unas lágrimas densas comenzaron a salir del rostro de la Hyuga, inmediatamente, Hinata olvidó cualquier recuerdo doloroso y se limpió las gotas de su cara. Afortunadamente, Sakura seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, por esa razón no pudo siquiera notar aquél ademán.

En cuanto Hinata dio la vuelta para regresar al establecimiento de los Hyuga alcanzó a percatarse de algo más. Algo que la paralizó en aquel momento, al parecer el destino estaba jugando con sus sentimientos o era la simple coincidencia la que no decidía el camino correcto por el cual llevarla.

Naruto se encontraba exactamente detrás de ella, en cuanto lo miró ni siquiera pudo observarlo a los ojos. Pero no era el hecho de que ella había pasado la noche con un Uchiha el que tenía a Naruto tan inconforme, mas bien era el hecho de pensar que los sentimientos de Sakura volvían a recaer en indecisiones, esto era algo que lo perjudicaba tanto a él como a Hinata.

— Sé que no pasó nada esa noche —El chico le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Hinata

Fue entonces cuando Naruto avanzó unos pasos para quedar en frente de la vista de Sakura, en ese instante Hinata se sintió como una intrusa, entre aquella imagen inclusive ella pudo entender que para Naruto no cabía otra persona en su corazón mas que Sakura. Hinata intentó con todas sus fuerzas contener aquel llanto, después de ver aquella escena ni siquiera se sintió digna de quedarse y mirar el desenlace de aquella situación.

Es cierto, aquel día se había desmayado porque había presenciado un beso, Naruto ya no era el mismo niño de antes al que ella le encantaba mirar desde lejos, él había madurado en una forma diferente. Aunque para el corazón de Hinata era difícil de entender que nunca la había mirado con los mismos ojos con los que en ese instante miraba a Sakura.

Es cierto, eso fue siempre un amor no correspondido y Hinata estaba cansada de luchar por él. A pesar de continuar tantos años mirándolo engrandecerse, el corazón de Hinata seguía teniendo un límite, ella no tenía tanta voluntad como Naruto, quién seguía insistiendo con Sakura. Para ella debía de ser suficiente el hecho de que él se esforzara, porque si ella deseaba que él fuera feliz, entonces tendría que dejarlo ir y solamente hasta este momento ella pudo darse cuenta de eso.

Hinata regresó a su hogar, por muy dentro de ella, se sentía más vacía que cualquier otro día, intentó hacer de ese día otra repetición de los días anteriores. Comenzó a hacer la comida, esta vez con menos ganas que ayer, era tan desgastante sentirse de esa manera, tener que mostrarse feliz ante las personas de su familia y todavía fingir que dentro de ella no pasaba nada.

En cuanto Hinata comprendió que eran tantas cosas con las cuales cargar, suspiró profundamente, ella intentaba salir adelante, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea, algo diferente, algo que la alejaba de la rutina de todos los días.

Hinata colocó la comida en dos bentos, esta vez ignoró a todos los de su clan y salió sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Claramente esta nueva actitud en ella preocupó a toda su familia, especialmente a su padre y a su primo. En cuanto Hinata dejó el templo Hyuga comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta de la aldea.

Esta vez sería diferente, si ella podría hacer algo que la sacara de esos melancólicos pensamientos, lo haría. Tal vez no fue la mejor decisión que ella pudo tomar, a pesar de tener un sinfín de cosas que poder hacer, Hinata decidió por sí misma dejar de pensar en Naruto, aunque ella sabía que no lo haría desde la primera vez, tal vez sería doloroso, tan solo las primeras veces, pero ella sabría que después de eso podría continuar con su vida, ser ella otra vez, esta vez no admiraría a nadie, simplemente se superaría, pero para eso tendría que sufrir ahora, y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

La chica llegó finalmente a su destino, al pasar por aquel amplio establecimiento Uchiha, ni siquiera dudó y se introdujo en él. Hinata pasó algunos _dojos_ y en cuanto encontró el que estaba buscando, se metió minuciosamente por la puerta de entrada.

A decir verdad, en ese momento no sabía muy bien lo que intentaba hacer, arrastró los pies y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, ella lo estaba buscando.

Había pasado ya algunas puertas corredizas y no lo podía encontrar, finalmente se detuvo casi a la mitad del pasillo y meditó nuevamente en si lo que estaba haciendo de verdad era una buena idea.

— ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

La misma voz fría se presentó, Hinata se estremeció, por un momento pensó que esto había sido una mala idea pero en cuanto se armó de valor decidió que esto había sido lo mejor que ella había hecho hasta ahora.

—vengo a darte las gracias por lo de ayer

La chica le extendió los bentos al Uchiha. En cuanto intentó mirarlo a los ojos, ella pudo percatarse que esto se podría mal interpretar, pero ella no buscaba nada en ese momento, simplemente quería algo distinto, no buscaba acercase a Sasuke ni tampoco seguía buscando simpatizar con él. Como tenía tantas ganas de hacer las cosas bien, empezar su día con algo diferente para cambiar todo lo que lo rodeaba era una idea que le agradaba.

El Uchiha la miró sin ninguna emoción, en realidad él sabía muy bien cuando una chica se le insinuaba y por los ojos que mostraba Hinata podía darse cuenta que ella no buscaba algo con él. Ya que llegó a esa conclusión, Sasuke tomó los bentos, después de un momento de seguirla observando se dio cuenta de que ahora la chica mostraba un poco mas de decisión junto con amargura, Hinata no era una chica que odiara, más bien era alguien quién buscaba amor. Cosa que el Uchiha pudo percatarse con el simple hecho de observarla.

Hinata se devolvió por el pasillo, esta vez iría directo a la salida, había finalizado lo que por fin le causó tantos problemas, inclusive por su incoherente acción había lastimado a Naruto. ¿Naruto? ¿Por qué ahora tendría que recordarlo? ¡Estaba haciendo las cosas bien! ¡Tenía que olvidarlo! ¿Por qué su corazón seguía tan aferrado en tenerlo presente? Ella buscaba olvidarlo, buscaba olvidarse de él y aun así sabía que no era una tarea difícil.

Antes de atravesar la puerta de salida, Hinata soltó un bajo sollozo, esta vez sus lágrimas densas no buscaban detenerse, esta vez inclusive su voz también lloraría. Hinata se sintió un poco débil, pero era lógico que se sintiera así, Naruto, simplemente un chico más y nada mas, ella tendría que aprender a vivir así.

La Hyuga ni siquiera pensó en alguna posibilidad de que el Uchiha la consolara, aunque por una parte se sentía feliz de que había sido él quien la viera en esas condiciones y no otra persona, el Uchiha no era alguien interesado, podría ser ambicioso y algunas veces arrogante pero nunca pudo hacerle daño a alguien a quien cargara con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

— ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Esa pregunta hizo que Hinata se detuviera, ¿qué era lo que significaba?, la chica ni siquiera tenía una mentalidad tan clara como para andar descifrando eso. Fue entonces que el Uchiha la volvió a tomar del hombro y la volteó hacia atrás, Hinata quedó frente a frente del Uchiha todavía sosteniendo las lágrimas pesadas en su rostro.

El Uchiha se quedó paralizado, él había estado acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas que sonrieran, al menos así había sido en su estadía en Konoha, nunca se había topado con alguna persona que llorara con tanto sentimiento. Inmediatamente le dejó de sujetar el hombro, a pesar de que su mirada le exigía verla llorar, el chico decidió apartar la vista de ella.

— Todavía me debes un favor

Fue entonces cuando los grandes ojos claros de la Hyuga lo voltearon a ver con interrogación, con el simple hecho de decir eso, hizo que Hinata olvidara su desdicha, aquellos ojos grandes lo miraron con tanta curiosidad a pesar de que todavía se encontraban irritados debido al llanto. Hinata intentó calmarse, se limpió la cara con la manga de su sudadera, fue entonces cuando le dedicó una sonrisa ligera al Uchiha, al parecer hacer algo que la sacara de su rutina era lo único que necesitaba y el Uchiha se lo estaba dando.

— lo haré…

La Hyuga susurró, en ese mismo instante Sasuke volteó a mirarla, esta vez su sonrisa junto con sus grandes ojos lo hizo sentir un poco extraño, pero como era de esperarse el Uchiha no dejaría que nadie se le acercara sentimentalmente, el chico dejó de observarla mientras regresó a la misma postura de "soy un chico antipático".

La mente de Hinata se quedó en blanco, a pesar de que había tantas cosas en las que preocuparse, solamente en ese momento se olvido de todo. ¿Y cómo no lo haría? Si estaba entablando un poco de amistad con una persona totalmente cohibida.

La chica pasó nuevamente a observarlo mientras el Uchiha pasó al interior del dojo. Para Hinata con el simple hecho de haberle dicho esas palabras, la hacían tan feliz, ella de verdad se sentía bien porque aun siendo un arrogante, con esas palabras le estaba demostrando que no todo de él era lo que siempre mostraba.

Cuando Hinata volteó a mirar su espalda, fue cuando la chica comenzó a admirar al clan Uchiha. Porque desde ese momento, inconscientemente, siempre que vería aquel abanico, el símbolo de los Uchiha, tendría un buen recuerdo, uno que la sacara de las penumbras en las que a veces ella se veía envuelta. ¿Uchiha Sasuke, de verdad ya no era una mala persona?...

Hinata entró al dojo detrás de Sasuke, en cuanto los dos estuvieran adentro, Sasuke le indicó a la chica la dirección de la cocina. Inmediatamente Hinata supo que ella tendría que empezar a limpiar el dojo desde esa habitación.

En cuanto Hinata pasó a la habitación del final, Sasuke le tendió una cubeta junto con algunos cepillos y trapos viejos.

Para Hinata esto sería como un reto, algo que tendría que superar y que la ayudaría emocionalmente, Hinata no dejaría que algo tan bajo como la "mugre" le obstruyera el paso a superarse, aunque suene un poco extraño, ella lo veía de esa manera.

Por otro lado, para Sasuke esta sería una oportunidad un poco única, en realidad a él no le interesaba tener limpio el dojo, él era una persona que se enfocaba en entrenar, alguien quien buscaba ganar más fuerzas conforme el trabajo duro. Pero era algo que lo distraería, tal vez era una forma de salir de su lado oscuro.

— Puedes empezar limpiando las paredes

El Uchiha pasó a tomar asiento a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, Hinata lo miró un poco curiosa y cuando entendió lo que significaba afirmó moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

El Uchiha comenzó a abrir uno de los bentos, a decir verdad, Sasuke no era una persona que comiera algo hecho en casa, en cuanto vio la comida o mejor dicho, en cuanto la probó, se sintió un poco raro, eso debía ser algo que desde hace tiempo no había podido gozar, tenía que admitir que Hinata era una chica que sabía cocinar.

Hinata llenó la cubeta de agua, después de asegurarse que tuviera algo de jabón, remojó el trapo dentro del agua. La chica se recogió las mangas hasta los codos, exprimió el trapo y comenzó a tallar la pared con gran entusiasmo.

Mientras que Sasuke comía, no pudo evitar no mirarla repetidas veces por el rabillo del ojo, suponiendo que Hinata era una Hyuga ella sabría cada uno de los movimientos del Uchiha, pero, suponiendo que era Hinata, en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en acabar con la mugre, exactamente por eso Sasuke se dio aquellos lujos de voltear a verla, porque él ya la conocía.

Hinata intentó llegar a la parte más alta de la pared pero debido a su estatura, no logró siquiera tener éxito. Sasuke se quedó un poco intrigado ¿hasta dónde llegaría ella para poder dejar todo reluciente?

Hinata intentó estirarse lo mas que pudo, pero sus piernas eran muy cortas, o mejor dicho, ella era muy pequeña, fue entonces cuando se quedó un momento pensando, suspiró profundamente y decidió tomárselo con mas calma.

La Hyuga sabía que no podía conseguirlo tan fácilmente, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea. La chica comenzó a gatear en la pared con ayuda de su _Chakra_, obviamente.

Sasuke la miró un poco curioso, eso lo haría una persona que no tuviera sesos, ¿pero la Hyuga…? Esta vez la mirada que sostenía él Uchiha en ella comenzó a hacerse más notoria, aunque Hinata no lo pudo siquiera notar.

La chica tomó el mango del balde de agua y lo sujetó con su mano izquierda, mientras que con su otra mano cargaba el trapo. Cuando ella comenzó a gatear, sabía que también debía de preocuparse por no ladear el agua. Pero exactamente fue su sobre esfuerzo lo que la llevó a cometer ese error. Cuando por fín ella se sintió libre de extender su mano para alcanzar lo más alto de la pared, su mano izquierda tuvo un leve ladeo, lo que provocó que la cubeta de agua se cayera junto con ella.

La chica sabía que su caída iba a ser peligrosa, pero en ese momento detener la tina era algo más importante, por eso es que ella se empeñó mas en alcanzarla, en vez de preocuparse por el golpe que sin duda la estaba esperando.

Como Hinata intentó detener la cubeta, se lanzó de la pared. Para esto Sasuke ya había pensado cómo terminaría esa trágica escena, por eso mismo, el chico tomó con su mano izquierda la cintura de Hinata para que no pudiera caer y con su mano derecha detuvo el balde de agua.

El Uchiha había acorralado a Hinata tras la pared. La Hyuga se quedó un momento paralizada, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados debido al miedo que le causaba aterrizar, pero ella sabía que aquel golpe no debió de ser así, ella debió de haber tenido una caída dolorosa.

Hinata abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la barbilla del Uchiha, Sasuke estaba tomándola muy fuertemente por la cintura y todo para que ella no resbalara. Su mano se aferraba tan fuerte a ella, era un sentimiento extraño, algo que acelero el corazón de la chica. Hinata se quedó un momento extrañada, aquel raro incidente la hacía deshacerse.

Sasuke no se encontraba muy consciente del todo, el Uchiha ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de analizar por qué la había ayudado cuando sintió que Hinata resbaló de un pie. Pero la caída llevaba consigo mucha fuerza, la misma que hizo que Hinata se resbalara. Como Sasuke la sujetaba de la cintura, él sintió donde la chica comenzó a caer al suelo, en su intentó por detenerla tuvo que lanzar la cubeta de agua. Esta vez necesitaría sus dos manos para impedir que cayera, pero la cosa no resultó ser así. En cuanto Hinata resbaló se llevó también a Sasuke consigo misma, finalmente Hinata cayó al suelo y arriba de ella, Sasuke.

Todavía la cubeta se encontraba en el aire, fue después de solo unos segundos que ésta cayó y golpeó a la cabeza del Uchiha. Aunque Sasuke hubiera podido esquivar eso, si se hubiera movido tan sólo un centímetro la cubeta hubiera dado de lleno a la cabeza de Hinata, es por eso que el chico dejó que ésta lo empapara completamente de agua.

Hinata estaba mirando con tanta curiosidad los ojos negros del Uchiha, y éstos sostenían la misma mirada en ella. Todavía el agua comenzó a escurrir del cabello de Sasuke y Hinata empezó a empaparse por las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban de él. Sus ojos, antes tan inexpresivos y ahora con un ligero toque de sorpresa. Cuando Hinata miró a Sasuke Uchiha en ese estado, ella se sintió indefensa, su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho y su respiración chocaba con la misma agitación de la respiración de Sasuke. Si, porque hasta cuando él exhalaba ella podía sentirlo, tan cerca estaba de él y eso era algo nuevo para ella.

Sasuke se imaginó a la Hyuga como un gato extraviado, aquél que no sabía como responder ante aquella situación, aquel que con el simple hecho de estar ahí la hacía muy indefensa, linda y tierna.

Por primera vez en la mente de Sasuke había alguien con quien sintiera ternura, ¿por qué?, ¡eso no podía ser posible!, El Uchiha no podía dejar que eso pase, cualquiera que fuera no podía permitirlo, él había sido un hombre inmune a las mujeres, y con eso él se libraba de todo compromiso con ellas.

Pero la Hyuga era alguien diferente, era seria, hogareña, linda y sobre todo tierna y amable. La mente de Sasuke sólo por un segundo alcanzó a vislumbrar la posibilidad de rehacer su clan y después de esto, se desvaneció.

Si bien eran sus carnosos labios que lo amenazaban con destruirlo o su tez tan blanca que la hacía ver como una muñeca de porcelana, ella era perfecta y eso lo hacía enfurecer. Esta vez Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de ella, ya que ella ocupaba toda su vista. Y lo que más le exigían atención eran aquellos labios, tan delicados y rojos.

Él tenía sed, y él solamente podía ver la respuesta en sus labios.

Los dos quedaron paralizados, ellos estaban tan absortos por la situación en la que se habían envuelto que ni siquiera llegaron a escuchar el sonido unas pisadas que se estaban aproximando.

Exactamente ese momento fue la gota que derramó el vaso, siendo ellos los que iniciaran el juego o siendo la otra indecisa pareja quien lo continuara, en realidad eso dependería de ellos.

En cuanto los dos sintieron que algo estaba comenzando a florecer desde el fondo del pecho, alguien más sintió una flor que se marchitó por la sequía.

Sakura Haruno había ido a visitar ese día a Sasuke y la coincidencia decidió llevarle un presente: Hinata Hyuga se encontraba debajo de Sasuke Uchiha, desde entonces el destino comenzó a tener forma…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer este capítulo, la verdad es que a penas esta empezando y tengo muchas ideas para agregarle, espero que esta vez no haya cometido errores como en el primer capitulo (este lo releí muchas veces para corregirlo xD)<p>

También muchas gracias para los que comentaron, mas que nada quería subir este capítulo para contestarles el review (me emociona mucho saber su opinión =D) Espero que sigan comentando =)

Ahora si es de verdad, ¡hasta el domingo! xD jajaja :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo =) espero que les guste, esta vez salió mucho mas largo que los capítulos anteriores xD, jajaja esta vez hubo inspiración jaja :p.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, en realidad me gusta mucho leerlos, de hecho me emociono más por leer los comentarios que por escribir el capítulo.

Según yo iba a comenzar a hacer la tarea de la prepa desde el viernes, pero desde ese día comencé a escribir, jajaja, es que una vez que empiezo a escribir me quedo mucho tiempo. Jaja lo siento la tarea será el domingo en la noche (si me va bien) si no la hare hasta el lunes en la mañana (porque voy de tarde) hay que aprovechar xD jajaja, recuerden nunca hagan eso, xD jajaj.

=D Los reviews se los contestare por aquí =)

**maribelteka:** en serio que a veces me quiebro la cabeza para pensar en una forma de hacerlo interesante, estoy muy feliz TT_TT porque dices que te gusta, gracias por leerlo =)

**DarkAmyChan:** jaja, si… sakura se tiene que dar cuenta que Sasuke es de Hinata (ojala así fuera en el anime xD) pero tenia que ponerlos en una situación comprometedora, jojo xD a ver que otras cosas se me ocurren para después :O

**Lord Kami:** jajaja de spiderman jajaja xD es cierto no lo había relacionado jajajaa xD, eso me hace recordar al puerco araña jajaja xD en realidad no me gusta mucho sakura, (es que me gusta el sasuhina y naruhina) xD me agrada el personaje pero no es tanto, aun así no me gusta hacerla sufrir, pero ya va siendo hora que se entere de que quien le gusta es Naruto :D

**Setnysuna-chan:** jajaja ya se, yo también quisiera tener un Sasuke y también un Naruto u_u (bueno que existe la imaginación jajaja xD) D: quiero un sasuke y un Naruto real xD

**Monika-N:** si, sakura se tiene que dar cuenta que a quien ama es a Naruto, cada vez que lo pienso me vuelvo loca, también en el anime D: ¿hasta cuando se dará cuenta? De echo ya como que empieza a darse cuenta xD wiii =D

**andrea:** TT_TT tu comentario fue como que aaa, estaba bien emocionada por lo que me dijiste que apenas lo leí y fue a contarle a mi hermana, jajaja xD y así estuve todo el día, de que nadie me podía quitar la sonrisa xD, muchas gracias de verdad que bueno que te haya gustado =)

**Caricatuyani:**ya se, ni come ni deja comer xD, pero es que a penas así para que vaya entrando en razón de lo que quiere, pero pues jojo los hare sufrir a todos para que entiendan xD jajaj bueno tanto así no xD pero pues para que ya vaya agarrando forma la historia. :D

* * *

><p><strong>3- Me Olvidé de ti<strong>

El Uchiha no podía aguantarlo más, esos labios lo pedían a gritos "bésame"

Hinata sintió miedo, temor ante aquel chico, él podía hacer lo que quisiera si lo deseaba, pero mas que nada ella estaba más asustada por querer desearlo también. El chico se mostró tan iniciativo que por varios minutos confundió la mente de la Hyuga.

Dentro de su interior sintió como sus venas comenzaron a hervir de enojo, ¿cómo pudo haber terminado así?, él se sentía tan frustrado por sentir tentación hacia aquella chica, es cierto, ella le provocaba algo y ninguna otra chica lo había hecho sentir así. En cuanto Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a ella a punto de rozar sus labios, fue entonces…

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Cuestionó la chica de ojos verdes cuando alcanzó a presenciar aquella embarazosa situación. Ella todavía se encontraba absorta, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿Uchiha y Hyuga?, ¿Hasta llegar a eso?, ¡debía de ser un _genjutsu_! O mejor dicho, una buena broma.

Sakura comenzó a tambalearse, para ella era muy difícil todavía seguir de pie, aunque fuera una persona muy fuerte, seguía teniendo un corazón que la hacía igual de débil que todas las demás personas. Retrocedió unos pasos, todavía meditando sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no hacía cambiar nada, lo hecho ya estaba hecho y ella lo había comprobado con su mirada.

En cuanto Hinata reconoció su voz, empujó con sus brazos al Uchiha, aunque no fue de gran ayuda hasta que Sasuke se retiró por sí mismo.

Él se encontraba enfadado, furioso por haberlo interrumpido, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo le había agradado, aquella chica temerosa comenzaba a serle simpática, para él ella era muy diferente de todas, era única y eso era lo que más le dolía, porque tan única como era ella lo mismo era para ésta oportunidad que Sakura había estropeado. Pero la interrupción hizo que Sasuke aterrizara, ahora que estaba un poco más calmado, le causaba enojo el hecho de que la Hyuga fuera una chica linda.

Para Hinata era como un balde de agua fría, ni siquiera podía pensar muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, todo había pasado tan rápido que no tubo tiempo suficiente para analizarlo, ella estaba como un conejillo de indias, se sentía fuera de lugar.

Todavía en su mente vagaba la imagen de Sasuke, él era todo... ¿Sasuke porqué la hacías confundir tanto? Sus ojos negros, aquellos a los que había sido inmune ahora se presentaban en su mente en cualquier oportunidad que tuviese.

— Esto no es de tu incumbencia

El Uchiha se puso de pie, se retiró unas gotas de agua que habían resbalado de su frente proveniente de la cubeta, también le extendió la mano a Hinata para que se levantara, pero ella ni siquiera le correspondió el ademán ya que sus pensamientos la había llevado a viajar hacia otro lugar, para ser mas exactos, su mente estaba en la luna.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, le causaba repugnancia que lo ignorara, ¿él, un Uchiha, ignorado?, la miró como si estuviera maldiciendo su existencia, si de por si era mucho decir que mirarla así era agotador, y lo era porque hacía sentir a Sasuke muy diferente.

Sakura no alcanzó a digerir muy bien las cosas, ella todavía miraba a Sasuke con un poco de interrogación, pero por otro lado, él como lo había hecho siempre, ni siquiera se tomó un momento para sentir empatía.

— Sakura… esto no… es…

La Hyuga intentó formar una oración, pero le resultó muy difícil conseguirlo, ¿cómo no podría ser cierto si ella lo había visto? Hinata se sentía pésima, como una basura, había traicionado a su amiga y eso era lo peor. Inmediatamente ella comenzó a sentir que unas lágrimas recorrían su cara, si de por si se sentía tan impotente por lo que había pasado con Naruto y ahora hacía sentir de la misma manera a Sakura, ¡ella no lo deseaba así!, ¡aunque no parezca esto de verdad era un error!

— Hinata…

Finalmente Sakura se sintió libre de pronunciar alguna palabra, para la Hyuga aquel llamado le provocaba pánico, tenía miedo de la reacción que podría tomar Sakura. Hinata se exaltó un poco en cuanto escuchó su nombre, pero después del momento de silencio pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

— en verdad te aprecio como amiga…

Entonces las lágrimas de Hinata comenzaron a descender con tan fluidez que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de secárselas apropiadamente.

— pero…

Fue entonces cuando el Uchiha volteó a mirar a Sakura, quien no mostraba si quiera alguna expresión. Sakura llevaba la misma postura de siempre, ella era una chica bella y muy decidida. En realidad, Sasuke nunca había negado sus cualidades, pero, el Uchiha nunca alcanzó a sentir algo más por ella.

— en este momento no tengo ganas de verte…

Los ojos blancos de Hinata voltearon a mirarla, ella, Sakura Haruno, se veía tan mal, si Hinata sentía que su corazón se volvía cada vez mas pequeño no quiso siquiera pensar como sería para Sakura.

— en otro momento estaremos bien… ¿de acuerdo?

Haruno intentó dedicarle una sonrisa a la Hyuga, pero hasta Hinata pudo darse cuenta que eso no podía arreglar nada, una sonrisa vacía nunca la haría sentir mejor, pero al fin y al cabo era lo que la Hyuga se había ganado.

— Esto no te concierne

El Uchiha la miró frívolamente, para Sakura aquél hombre había quedado olvidado, cualquier palabra que ahora le digiera ni siquiera se la tomaría en cuenta, Uchiha Sasuke, este era el límite de Haruno y por haberlo sobrepasado las consecuencias serían grabes.

— Esto no me concierne

Sakura se apresuró a decir, no podía dejar que el Uchiha la rebajara, ella se había convertido en una mujer muy madura y discutir sobre algo así era algo muy infantil.

— Ya no te seguiré...

Sakura suspiró muy profundamente, cerró los ojos e intentó calmar la furia y el llanto que se comenzaban a acumular muy precipitadamente dentro de su pecho.

— ... Ya no seré una molestia

Entonces, Haruno le dedicó una mirada muy vacía a la Hyuga, no tenía odio ni rencor hacia ella, al contrario, sentía furia hacia sí misma por permitirse el lujo de querer a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Esta vez estoy segura de mis sentimientos... —Sakura tornó sus ojos hacia el Uchiha, esta vez su mirada era muy frívola— Ya que en este momento lo único que siento por ti… es nada

Haruno se dio la media vuelta, caminó por el pasillo y finalmente salió del dojo. Las pisadas que ella se llevaba consigo, eran un sonido tan seco y melancólico. Aquella escena se había tornado muy amarga, les había dejado un mal sabor de boca a los tres.

Hinata se encogió de hombros e intentó calmar sus lágrimas, ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse ante aquella situación, ella sabía que no podía llorar, siempre lo había estado haciendo y si ni siquiera Sakura había mostrado una lágrima, ella era mucho más fuerte y decidida mientras que Hinata era indecisa.

El Uchiha pasó a mirarla, inclusive cuando lloraba era muy hermosa, aunque Sasuke intentó retirar todo pensamiento extraño que le sintiera inseguro, esta vez no podía apartar la vista de Hinata.

El chico detestaba hacerla llorar, pero ni siquiera sabía como hacerla sonreír, una comedia no estaba a la altura para que un Uchiha lo utilizara, el ni siquiera sabía que decirle, ¿cómo ella se podía sentir tan mal si a él no le afectó?

— Lo lamento…

Por fin articuló Hinata, en vista de que la situación comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

— Siempre tienes que ayudarme… —entonces Hinata pudo calmarse— inclusive… me has visto llorar… tantas veces… —la chica suspiró muy profundamente

— No se a lo que te refieres

Fue entonces cuando la Hyuga lo miró con sus grandes ojos blancos, al parecer no entendía muy bien lo que el Uchiha quería decir.

— Si sigues llorando ningún chico se va a interesar por ti —parafraseó el Uchiha

Sasuke estaba tomando muy en serio el sentimiento que Hinata le provocaba, por eso mismo se sentía tan frustrado de que alguien como ella fuera capaz de enamorarlo y lo peor de todo, lo que mas le enfurecía era que ni siquiera podía darse cuenta de ello.

— Vives disculpándote —comentó el Uchiha

Hinata no supo como reaccionar ante aquella confesión, ¿el Uchiha la odiaba?, no podía siquiera entenderlo, Ella se sintió muy frustrada ante aquellas palabras.

— y aun así sigo odiando tus ojos

El Uchiha se hincó cercas de donde ella se encontraba, le tocó la frente con la palma de su mano, entonces descubrió su frente, ya que había retirado parte de su copete. Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco por besar aquellos labios, a decir verdad, le encantaban sus grandes ojos blancos, sus pestañas, su perfil, su barbilla, su cabello largo, todo de ella era perfecto y él lo sabía.

Hinata miró de cercas sus ojos negros, aquellas agujas que se enterraban en ella para nunca salir. La Hyuga, al ver la luz que éstos reflejaban pudo darse cuenta de lo que el Uchiha quería decir, al mirar sus ojos ella sabía todo lo que se trataba de él. Por algún motivo pudo descifrarlos de una manera tan exacta que hasta ella misma se sorprendió, ¿el Uchiha al final podía tener una debilidad?

— Uchiha-san, en verdad es muy amable

Hinata le sonrió tan tiernamente que el Uchiha tuvo que apartarse un poco de ella, ¿quién era ella para decirle esas cosas?, ¿acaso no se enteró que hace un segundo le dijo que odiaba sus ojos?, inclusive si su sonrisa le provocara ternura nunca caería bajo esos trucos sucios, Hinata, de ser una chica hogareña y tierna había pasado a ser un difícil obstáculo. Ella era como una estaca para un vampiro, estaba tan distante y Sasuke sabía que si comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, iba a sufrir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el Uchiha había caído en sus encantos.

— Yo… —susurró la chica— en verdad no quiero causarte molestias… — Hinata se puso de pie — pero creo que esta vez… te tendré que devolver el favor en una forma diferente… — La Hyuga comenzó a entrelazar sus manos en una forma muy nerviosa— no quiero que alguien mas salga lastimado por mi culpa…

La Hyuga levantó el caos que ella misma había provocado, tomó la cubeta y la reposó junto con los artículos que el Uchiha le había proporcionado. Después de limpiar el agua derramada, la chica se dirigió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Sasuke estaba furioso, ¿ella, decidiendo que iba a hacer?, ¿contradiciéndolo? El chico maldijo mentalmente y después de un segundo de estarlo pensando decidió que lo mejor era tomarse las cosas con mas calma. Él sabía que si presionaba a alguien como Hinata, lo más probable es que ella se apartara de él.

Hinata ni siquiera sabía con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo, a decir verdad cada vez que recordaba al Uchiha un rubor comenzaba cubrir sus mejillas. No, ella tampoco quería ser una más, no quería ser alguien quien se uniera al club de chicas que admiraban a Sasuke. ¿Por qué de repente solo con mirar a través de sus ojos su corazón comenzaba a inquietarse?, Esta inquietud era algo diferente a la que siempre había sentido con Naruto, porque en ese momento ella sintió desvanecerse y aun así tuvo la oportunidad de presenciarlo sin que eso se cumpliera, tuvo la oportunidad de apreciarlo a él y de poder quedarse mirándolo aunque fuera un momento.

A decir verdad, su estómago se revolvía un poco, pero no tanto como para sentir nauseas, su cabeza se sentía fuera de lugar pero no era mucho como para tener migraña, su mente viajaba a la luna y aun así ella tenía los pies en la tierra. Hinata estaba experimentando algo muy diferente a lo que siempre había sentido por Naruto, comparando estos dos sentimientos, ¿cuál era el que valía más? O mejor dicho ¿cual era amor?

Ella se encontraba tan confundida, en cuanto abandono el _dojo_, sintió la necesidad de suspirar, sintió que podía volverse un poco más ligera. Naruto le causaba nervios pero Sasuke hacía que su corazón se acelerara, tal vez, solo por un momento, ella pensó que lo que había sentido por Naruto en todos estos años había sido nada más ni nada menos que admiración. ¿Sería posible? Hinata no podía darse el lujo de mirarlos a los dos a la cara hasta que ella pudiera aclarar esos sentimientos.

* * *

><p>La Hyuga se dirigió hasta el establecimiento de su clan, en cuanto comenzó a pasar por algunas casas ella pudo percatarse que había algunas miradas que se posicionaban sobre ella. Hinata intentó no prestarle mucha importancia y siguió con su camino.<p>

Después de un tiempo, Hinata seguía sintiendo esa misma inquietud, ella podía saber que la miraban, no por nada era parte del clan Hyuga. Ella comenzó a sentirse mas sofocada así que se detuvo por un instante, alcanzó a notar que aquellos ojos se detuvieron también con ella, fue entonces cuando sintió la necesidad de encarar esa situación.

La Hyuga se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde dichas personas se encontraban y en cuanto se acercó pudo darse cuenta de quienes se trataban.

— Hinata-sama, por favor discúlpeme, solo estoy siguiendo órdenes

Ahí estaba, siempre tenía que estar cerca de ella por lo menos un miembro de su clan, tenían que cuidar de ella como si fuera una niña, a donde quiera que ella se dirigiera era seguro que la seguirían y sobretodo ahora, ya que el día de ayer se les había escapado de su campo de visión.

— discúlpenme pero quiero estar sola

La Hyuga pasó a mirarlos, en verdad ella no necesitaba a nadie detrás de ella, sabía perfectamente como cuidarse, ella podía aceptar que a veces era terca pero nunca fue tan tonta como para no poder cuidar de sí misma.

Los miembros de su clan la miraron un poco boquiabiertos, era la primera vez que Hinata pedía su espacio, Hinata siempre había acatado las órdenes del clan, ella nunca había negado la voluntad de su padre. Ellos cruzaron miradas, como buscando una respuesta al comentario que había hecho la Hyuga.

— No puedo hacer eso Hinata-sama, son órdenes de su padre

Comentó uno de los Hyuga, Hinata se sintió un poco inútil, si ella sabía la respuesta, ¿por qué se molestó en decir aquellas palabras? La chica les dedicó una mirada de resignación, suspiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a su pecho, estaba pensando en alguna solución.

Ella podía elegir dos cosas, una era intentar ser la hija ideal para después darse cuenta que con su esfuerzo ni siquiera podía tomar las medidas necesarias para encarar las responsabilidades de su clan, en cuanto la otra era hacer algo diferente, ella ya no buscaba las mismas cosas y por esa razón fue que comenzó a pensar diferente, Hinata Hyuga no estaba cambiando, ella quería madurar aunque eso la llevara a contradecir a su padre.

La chica les sonrió, era la misma sonrisa que ellos interpretaron como "lo siento, volveré con los Hyuga sin oponerme… ", La misma sonrisa de siempre, ellos sintieron que habían cumplido su misión y por eso mismo cometieron aquel error de confiar en Hinata.

La Hyuga conocía muy bien a su clan, ella sabía perfectamente como librarse de aquella situación, a decir verdad ella siempre había sabido como hacerlo, pero por no desobedecer a su padre ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de intentarlo.

En cuanto ella vio la oportunidad para escaparse, la utilizó, la chica se desvaneció como toda buena ninja, ahora ella se les había perdido de vista. Hinata sabía el punto ciego de ellos y por eso mismo lo aprovecharía al máximo, si un Hyuga era un experto en rastrear, también lo sería como para esconderse. Hinata se alejó tanto de su campo de visión, solamente para poder conseguir un momento a solas.

Hinata había llegado a una parte un poco mas retirada de la aldea, se había esforzado tanto para hacer perfecta aquella desaparición que le costaba un poco respirar. Ella se encontraba muy agitada y al mismo tiempo se sentía como una fugitiva, obviamente.

Hinata dobló la esquina hacia un callejón, decidió que lo mejor era tomar un poco de aire para poder continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. La Hyuga se recargó en una de las paredes de aquel lugar y lentamente empezó a calmarse. Ella soltó una risita un poco divertida, era la primera vez que hacía algo de esa magnitud. Hinata podía asegurar que si su clan la encontraba, un castigo la esperaría sin dudarlo.

Un poco mas adelante, casi al final del callejón se encontraba la figura de un chico, Hinata no pareció percatarse de su presencia ya que ella solamente estaba huyendo de los Hyuga, en cuanto el chico pasó a mirarla, se sintió un poco extrañado, ¿Hinata por estos alrededores?, la figura comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Finalmente Hinata pudo percatarse de aquella persona, ella se exaltó un momento ya que no era un lugar muy agradable como para encontrar a alguien conocido, ella se encogió un poco de hombros.

— ¿Naruto-kun… qué es lo que haces aquí?

Si hubiera sido la misma Hinata de siempre, ella lo hubiera mirado con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, se hubiera mantenido callada hasta que el chico pronunciara algo y finalmente lo hubiera mirado con la misma sonrisa que les dedicaba a las personas que apreciaba.

Pero ella ya no era la Hinata de siempre.

— ¿Hinata, qué es lo que haces por aquí?

El chico se acercó un poco a ella, Hinata pudo darse cuenta que él se encontraba mal, inmediatamente por la experiencia que Hinata tenía sobre Naruto, ella pensó que seguro se había quedado en ese callejón para pensar las cosas que habían pasado con Sakura.

En cuanto la Hyuga pasó a mirarlo pudo darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, Naruto siempre había sido un chico que necesitaba a alguien, ella siempre lo había admirado porque al contrario que ella, él podía hacer lo que él quisiera, pero aun así, él siempre se encontraba muy solo.

En realidad, Hinata nunca se dio cuenta cuando Naruto se había vuelto un chico muy querido, cariñoso, cuando comenzó a tener tantos amigos, él ya no estaba solo y ahora que ella lo sabía, podía sentirse más tranquila.

A pesar de que Naruto se encontraba un poco triste, un chico como él nunca permitiría que lo vieran así, Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entonces colocó sus brazos en su nuca.

— Es muy raro encontrarte por estos lugares

Hinata pasó a mirarlo, Naruto, ¿por qué tendría que verlo a él?, fue entonces cuando Hinata pensó que si se hubiera encontrado con el Uchiha las cosas hubieran resultado mejor, Sasuke que al contrario de Naruto, no tendría que explicarle nada, con el simple hecho de verla, él podía darse cuenta de lo que tenía, en cambio, él hubiera guardado silencio mientras que se quedaba a su lado.

¿Sasuke…? ¿Qué era lo que la hacía recordarlo? Fue entonces cuando Hinata recordó sus ojos negros, la chica dejó escapar una sonrisa. Ella no podía negar que aquel acercamiento había sido un poco gracioso y aun así el resultado fue perfecto. Al parecer Sasuke seguía vigente en su mente y al contrario de Naruto, cada vez que lo recordaba ella se sentía feliz.

Naruto pudo percatarse de aquella sonrisa, en su memoria siempre que recordaba a Hinata, recordaba a una chica preocupada, temerosa, ¿pero sonriente…? Y se lo cuestionó en su mente porque aunque él la había visto sonreír en ciertas ocasiones nunca había visto que gozara de una sonrisa. Naruto no pudo negar que aquella expresión le quedaba muy bien, así que el chico le correspondió con el mismo ademán.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto recordó un incidente muy lejano, aquella pelea que había tenido contra Pain y la figura de una chica que lo daba todo solo para protegerlo. Naruto lo pensó unos momentos, al recordar aquella escena el chico se sintió muy feliz, fue entonces cuando Naruto pudo sentirse mejor, ya que cuando pensaba en Hinata, la felicidad volvía a él sacándolo de las penumbras, al ver aquella ligera sonrisa que ella expedía él podía decir que se encontraba mucho mejor, inconscientemente, Hinata lo había ayudado, Naruto pudo olvidar a Sakura, aunque solo fuera por un instante.

En cuanto mas lo pensaba, Naruto sintió que nunca se había tomado el tiempo de apreciarla, a decir verdad, muy apenas y había charlado con ella después de aquél incidente.

Fue entonces cuando el Uzumaki sintió que tenía que dar una respuesta a aquella confesión.

— Hinata yo…

El chico comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con una de sus manos, no era muy propio de él tener que lidiar con algo así, él recargó su otra mano en uno de sus costados.

Hinata pudo percatarse de a donde iba dirigida aquella plática, ¿será que por fin Naruto le daría una respuesta? Hinata se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, la Hyuga recordó que después de aquella pelea, ella intentó evitar a Naruto, pero después de tantos días, al final se dio cuenta que no podía evitarlo para siempre y aun así el chico había tenido tantas oportunidades como para decirle lo que siente y… ¿hasta ahora tenía que mirarla?

En ese tiempo, Hinata no pudo negar que se sintió discriminada, él chico nunca se había acercado a ella para decirle su respuesta, en cambio, en su mente siempre se encontraba Sakura. El principal motivo por el que Hinata se le confesó aquella vez, fuera para salvarlo y para que tan siquiera la notara como una chica. Pero ahora que el Uzumaki decía algo como esto, Hinata ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de saber la respuesta, ahora ella se sentía tan libre y sin ningún tipo de obligación.

No era justo que ella tuviera que esperarlo, bueno… Hinata lo pensó un momento, en el caso de estar enamorada la justicia no interesa, pero ahora que podía ver a Naruto a los ojos sin desmayarse sentía que era algo muy tonto que él le diera una respuesta.

¿Uzumaki me darás tu respuesta después de la discusión que tuviste con Sakura? No, Hinata ya no sentía lo mismo al mirarlo y aun así no le daría la oportunidad de rechazarla. La Hyuga siempre había sabido que él amaba a Sakura pero ahora que ella se había desobligado de él sentía que era injusto que él lo decidiera.

Hinata suspiró muy profundamente, cerró los ojos en busca de algunas palabras, en cambio, Naruto dejó un silencio incómodo debido a que no supo la manera correcta de cómo continuar aquella plática que él mismo había comenzado.

— Eso ya quedó en el pasado… —comentó la Hyuga

La chica abrió los ojos, esta vez lo miró tan decidida que Naruto se sintió un poco nervioso, la expresión de Hinata parecía mas madura.

— ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Naruto no pudo apartar la culpa que sentía, era verdad, él la había hecho esperar mucho tiempo, pero aun así se sentía muy extrañado que la Hyuga le hablara tan decidida, ella siempre había estado a su lado aunque él nunca pudo siquiera apreciarlo.

— Esta vez soy alguien diferente y por eso mismo ya no siento lo mismo…

Hinata comentó, ella pudo darse cuenta que la sonrisa del chico se fue apagando poco a poco, aunque ella sintiera que su corazón se achicaba cada vez mas, ella sabía que era lo mejor, Naruto quería a Sakura y no había necesidad de hacerlo pasar por esto, ella sabía que si se producía alguna duda en el corazón de Naruto sería por lo que ha pasado con Sakura y no porque la notara de verdad.

— en realidad, yo también te aprecio como un amigo y nada más

La chica le dijo, Naruto sintió un amplio hueco en el pecho, aquella confesión lo hizo sentirse más débil de lo normal, ¿por qué?, ahora en este momento, Naruto se sentía como un verdadero idiota, él siempre había tenido tiempo para Sakura pero nunca para Hinata y ahora que ella le dedicaba aquellas palabras, él se sentía mucho peor.

Para Naruto, él sabía que si Sasuke regresaba a la aldea, las cosas con Sakura se complicarían, pero inconscientemente, el siempre sentiría que Hinata lo apreciaría y ahora que le decía esto, ella logró confundirlo, logró que se olvidara de Sakura y logró que pensara en ella, pero ahora, ¿de qué le servía al chico?, él nunca había notado lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió…

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa, la chica comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a Naruto, finalmente ella lo había aceptado, se había olvidado de él y ahora no tenía nada mas que ocultar, a decir verdad, desde que lo superó, se convirtió en una mujer mas fuerte y aun así ella no lo notaba. Aquel beso que Sakura le había dado, había hecho que Hinata madurara, ella ya no podría seguir detrás de él, ya no quería observarlo, esta vez Hinata buscaba que la observaran.

Naruto se maldijo mentalmente, al ver a la chica alejarse se sintió tan idiota que muy a penas y podía digerir muy bien las cosas, ¿al final Hinata lo había rechazado a él?, en realidad no comprendía muy bien el desenlace de aquella charla, lo único que sabía era que ahora Hinata y él no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de estar juntos, y eso era por su culpa.

Hinata caminó unos cuantos metros, por seguir pensando en aquella escena su mente se encontraba viajando en la luna, había olvidado que tiempo atrás había escapado de su familia entera.

Fue entonces cuando otro hombre apareció en aquél callejón.

Era un chico alto, de la misma estatura que Sasuke, aunque la luz muy apenas y alcanzaba a iluminar el callejón, la chica pudo darse cuenta que él era un completo desconocido. Aquel hombre se paró exactamente delante de ella y en cuanto la miró, sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillos, él estaba asegurando una victoria.

Hinata retrocedió unos pocos pasos, aquél hombre no le daba ninguna confianza, la chica había olvidado que tan solo unos metros atrás y Naruto se encontraba. El Uzumaki que por supuesto y también se había percatado de su presencia.

El hombre la tomó de la muñeca y la sujetó con grandes fuerzas, Hinata se sintió un poco exaltada, ¿qué era lo que buscaba?, ¿por qué la retenía?

La Hyuga logró librarse de él, fue entonces que Naruto se preparó para atacarlo con un _razengan_, pero el hombre fue tan rápido que logró esquivarlo con facilidad.

— ¿quién eres?

Finalmente preguntó Naruto, el hombre comenzó a carcajear. Entonces la luz cubrió su rostro, aquél chico era moreno, tenía unos ojos muy grandes, parecía alguien muy fuerte física y mentalmente.

— No hay necesidad de decir mi nombre

Contestó aquel hombre, Naruto no pudo ignorar su voz rasposa. Hinata simplemente se colocó en posición para contra atacar.

— Solamente vengo por la chica… no hay necesidad que pelees

Naruto se puso en frente de la Hyuga, el chico la estaba protegiendo, al ver aquel ademán, el hombre volvió a carcajear con aquella irritante voz ronca.

— ¿tu novio? —cuestionó el secuestrador

— ¡no! —Hinata se apresuró a decir

Naruto se quedó en silencio, el chico se sintió un poco fuera de lugar por aquel notorio rechazo, pero aun así siguió protegiendo a Hinata. Hinata en cambio, no dejo que Naruto la protegiera, se colocó en frente de él y decidió darle pelea al hombre extraño.

El hombre utilizó un _genjutsu_ en Hinata, en cuanto ella intentaba liberarse de aquel _jutsu_, Naruto intentó atacar nuevamente. Al parecer el hombre era muy habilidoso con el _genjutsu_ pero no por eso lo utilizaría en los dos.

En cuanto Naruto se preparó para atacarlo con otro _Razengan_, el hombre tomó a Hinata, quién seguía envuelta en aquella ilusión. Naruto tuvo que detenerse para no dañarla con su ataque.

— Ya veo —comentó el hombre— no quieres herir a tu novia —entonces carcajeó otra vez— si quieres salvarla, ¿por qué no la besas?

Naruto se quedó paralizado, ¿besarla?, ¿qué clase de truco usaría?, ¿cómo él la besaría así como así?, ¡no iría a caer en un truco tan sucio!

— Mi nombre es Hiro —dijo el hombre— soy parte del clan Tanaka; un clan que es experto en maldiciones y en _genjutsu_

Hiro comenzó a formar sellos, al parecer esta vez planeaba algo, Naruto se quedó contemplándolo, a decir verdad no sabía muy bien si atacar nuevamente o esperar el ataque del hombre, finalmente decidió que era mejor esperar a que Hiro atacara.

— _Así como tienes dudas del amor que sientes, besa a la chica y provoca un beso de muerte_

Naruto casi se carcajea al escuchar aquella irónica rima, ¿el hombre siempre tenía que hablar así?, ¿o es que estaba idiota?

El hombre pronunció aquellas palabras, fue entonces cuando aparecieron unas letras que se incrustaron en la frente de Naruto. El Uzumaki había perdido la conciencia, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Hinata en contra de su voluntad ya que él se encontraba poseído, al parecer Hiro había incrustado en él una maldición.

En cuanto Naruto se acercó a Hinata para cumplir la maldición, para esto la Hyuga ya había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo, ella se había librado del _genjutsu_. La chica pudo ver que Naruto se acercaba cada vez más a ella, Hinata sabía las intenciones que tenía.

La Hyuga comenzó a retroceder hacia atrás, escapar de Naruto nunca fue una buena idea, él era un _shinobi_ muy fuerte y podía hacer lo que quisiera ya que tenía los recursos para lograrlo. Hinata sintió que su espalda chocó con la pared, esta vez ya no podía retroceder más.

La chica no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, ella no entendía que era lo que el enemigo tramaba, atacar a Naruto era una posibilidad pero que Naruto la atacara a ella era algo seguro, ya que él se encontraba en transe.

Naruto se acercó mas a ella y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla…

Hinata atacó al rubio, aquel beso solamente se convirtió en un leve roce. La chica sabía que si continuaba atacando a Naruto la cosa nunca iba a terminar, así que fue directamente a atacar al hombre, a quién alcanzó a herir uno de sus puntos vitales.

Hiro comenzó a toser, el hombre la fulminó con la mirada, entonces le regresó el golpe con una de sus maldiciones:

— _¡__La segunda vez que rocen tus labios, marcará tu destino, pues los roles se invertirán, ocuparás el cuerpo de aquel chico y él ocupará tu lugar!_

Hinata sintió que un dolor muy grande se incrustaba en su frente, al parecer las mismas letras que habían aparecido en la frente de Naruto ahora se encontraban en la suya. La chica inmediatamente notó que Hiro la había maldecido del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Naruto.

Hinata se sintió un momento en transe, si Naruto seguía intentando querer besarla, quien moriría no sería la Hyuga si no el Uzumaki. La chica sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, aun así alcanzaba a ver que el rubio se acercaba a ella para cumplir la maldición. En cuanto Naruto volvió a quedar tan cercas de Hinata como para besarla, una explosión se propició en aquel callejón.

Uchiha Sasuke había llegado.

La sangre de Sasuke se encontraba hirviendo, Naruto ¿cómo te atreverías a querer besar a la chica que volvía loco al Uchiha?

Sasuke le propició un buen golpe a Naruto, además de que utilizó su _sharingan_ para poder sacarlo del transe, gracias a Sasuke, Naruto inmediatamente alcanzó a recobrar la movilidad de su cuerpo y éste ya no tenía ninguna maldición.

— ¿_genjutsu_?

Preguntó el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a aquel hombre. En cuanto Hiro lo observó pudo percatarse que esta vez su contrincante era más fuerte, el hombre comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, esta vez Hiro le tenía miedo al Uchiha.

— Tu débil _genjutsu_ no servirá conmigo

Sasuke se detuvo un momento, antes de preocuparse por atacar al culpable de que los labios de Hinata fueran rozados, el Uchiha se devolvió para ayudar a la Hyuga.

Sasuke se encontraba tan furioso, saber que aquel idiota casi la besaba no lo hacía feliz, en cuanto miró a la Hyuga paralizada, el Uchiha sintió la necesidad de ir un paso mas adelante que el cabezota de su amigo (como él lo llamaba), a pesar de que en su amistad siempre había existido una fuerte rivalidad,y ahora que Naruto casi la besaba por completo el Uchiha no podía permitirlo, al menos su orgullo así lo sentía.

Sasuke se acercó a Hinata, quien todavía se encontraba paralizada, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia su cuerpo. El Uchiha pasó a mirarla, ella seguía siendo hermosa y él todavía quería besar sus carnosos labios, Sasuke se dio cuenta que no podía detener aquel arranque que había tenido, finalmente él tenía otra oportunidad de besarla y esta vez no la desperdiciaría.

— Sasuke… tu…

Naruto comenzó a susurrar al ver aquella escena, en cuanto supo que su amigo esta vez iba en serio se sintió fuera de lugar, no sabía con que propósito Sasuke lo intentaba, pero como Naruto era alguien que conocía muy bien al Uchiha, él sabía, con el simple hecho de mirar los ojos de su amigo, que esta vez era algo mas personal.

Entonces el Uchiha se acercó muy delicadamente a sus labios, en cuanto el Uchiha beso a la Hyuga, comprobó su teoría. Eran unos labios tan carnosos, su sabor era dulce, tan dulce como lo era ella, Hinata estaba haciendo que el Uchiha perdiera la razón con el simple hecho de besarla. El Uchiha apretó más fuerte su pequeño cuerpo y lo dirigió hacia él, Sasuke no tenía intenciones de detener aquel beso.

—Idiota, la maldición sigue en pie… —comentó Hiro

_"¡La segunda vez que rocen tus labios, marcará tu destino, pues los roles se invertirán, ocuparás el cuerpo de aquel chico y el ocupará tu lugar!"_ Esas palabras resonaron muy fuertemente en la mente del Uchiha y de la Hyuga… ¿ahora qué es lo que pasará…?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer el cap =D<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo obviamente va a ver mas sasuhina! xD jajaja tengo tantas cosas que le pienso agregar al fic, jojoj xD mis ideas locas.

Para mi sigue siendo sábado son casi las cinco de la mañana xD ya es domingo jajaja y no e dormido nada, pero pues es que dormí en la tarde así que no cuenta mucho xD (lo se… me excedí) mañana sé que no me levantare hasta después de medio día :S no, que mal xD, bueno me voy a dormir jajaja xD

Si puedo subir cap entre semana subiré uno, si no ya saben que el domingo hay capítulo nuevo. :D Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

¿Cómo están?

Primero que nada pues quería pedirles una disculpa ya que no pude actualizar entre semana, es que tuve que entregar varios trabajos finales, además de grabar un video en equipo (_que me dejaron editándolo a mí xD_) En fin, tuve muchas tareas xD

La próxima semana tal vez tampoco suba entre semana, es que empiezo a presentar indicativos, pero ya saben que los domingos si subo capítulo =), igual si tengo oportunidad actualizo entre semana. =D

Como siempre, ¡me encantaron sus comentarios!, en serio que cada vez que los leo, me pongo muy feliz, la verdad es que me gusta mucho escribir, desde que tengo memoria es mi pasatiempo, =) me da gusto que a ustedes les gusta leer lo que escribo y pues obvio que me emociona y me gusta mucho saber lo que piensan.

Si no les parece algo o si piensan que falta algo, ustedes critíquenme, se aceptan criticas constructivas =) (_mientras no sean ofensivas jajaja_) =D

Aquí les contesto los reviews: =D

**Sairiko:** si, en realidad, estaba mas centrada en llegar al sasuhina, es que me encanta esta pareja, no me había dado cuenta pero ahora que me dices de que lo hice muy rápido jajaj xD, lo siento es que el sasuhina me absorbe :P jajaja, intentaré dedicarles mas tiempo a las otras parejas, además de que después de este capítulo pienso integrar a mas personjes :D

**Mar13:** que bueno que te gusto, jajaj, créeme que lo de la intriga sale solo, una vez que tengo la idea es como que wow xD y no hay nadie quien me detenga jajaja, no te preocupes si puedo actualizar antes lo hago, =) no eres a la única que le da taquicardia, yo con el manga de naruto estoy bien intrigada :O, esta genial =P

**Setnysuna-chan:** exactamente, ¿a quién no le gustaría un Sasuke posesivo y celoso?, jajaja, creo que esta en mi lista de "hombre perfecto" xD jajaj pero pues bueno la completaría si él existiera, jajaja xD

**DarkAmychan:** u_u Sasuke se tiene que conseguir novia, D: se supone que uno de sus "ambiciones" (_digo porque nunca los llamó sueños xD jajaja bien traumada_) es restaurar su clan, y pues a ver como avanza el anime :D (_ya quiero verlo! xD_)

**Lord Kami:** jajaja tu no te preocupes, aunque fuera risa o drama (_en realidad ni yo lo se xD_) que bueno que te haya gustado, fíjate que yo también me lo imagine y pues también me reí, sería raro ver a Sasuke comportándose como ella xD jajaja, nada mas de imaginármelo jajaja que genial xD

**miku neko:** si, naruto se tiene que dar cuenta de lo que esta perdiendo D: es que también me gusta mucho el naruhina, pero realmente casi no hay nada en la serie y eso es lo que me pone triste D: esperemos que pongan mas =D, o mejor que introduzcan el sasuhina, xD jajaja pero bueno, como dije antes… se vale soñar XD

**caricatuyani:** es que es lo que me estaba imaginando, si naruto se queda con sakura, ¿qué pasara con Hinata?, tienen que hacerla feliz :D, además de que Hinata se tiene que dar cuenta que Naruto esta enamorado de sakura u_u (_aunque yo no lo quiera aceptar D:)_ o al revés, naruto se tiene que dar cuenta que sakura ama Sasuke xD, son muchas complicaciones xD jajaja, quien sabe como termine el anime xD, yo creo que será genial el final xD =D

**andrea:** TT_TT que bueno que te gusto, ojala me vieras en la preparatoria en clase de cálculo, pensando en lo que voy a poner en el fic en vez de poner atención xD jajaja, y antes del examen estoy como loca estudiando jjajaa xD hay no, soy un caos, jajaja, =) ya sabes que si puedo actualizo antes =D, ¡que bueno que te haya gustado!

**Tania:** si a mi también me encanta el sasuhina, de echo me gustaría hacer mas fics de esta pareja, nada mas que primero tengo que terminar este xD, jajaja y yo pensando en mas, =) que bueno que te gusto, gracias por comentar =D

**Annii GabiiZ:** =D si de hecho es lo que también he estado pensando, también quiero hacer más fics de sasuhina o naruhina pero pues todo a su tiempo porque si no me vuelvo loca, _(¿mas loca? jajaja_) por lo mientras estaré concentrada en este al 100% :D y claro que este lo voy a continuar, no te preocupes, jajaja se lo que se siente cuando abandonan fics u_u pero pues bueno ya sabes que estaré actualizando, ¡y si Hinata tiene que ser fuerte! ¡Y mas ahora! =) ¡me encantaron tus comentarios! =D jajaj ya sabes que seguiré con el fic, y pues si sería algo muy loco porque tienen personalidades totalmente diferentes y sería raro ver a Sasuke dentro del cuerpo de Hinata jajajaj :D sé que lo hago sufrir u_u… pero eso es lo genial xD jajaja espero que te siga gustando =)

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** hey que genial que te haya parecido interesante, espero que así siga siendo, ya sabes que si puedo actualizar antes, lo hare =), es que tengo tantas ideas para este fic, a ver que pasa, espero que te siga gustando, gracias por comentar =D

* * *

><p><strong>4- Alguien Diferente<strong>

Naruto se quedó paralizado, aquella escena lo hizo sentir muy extraño, ¿Sasuke por qué la estabas besando?, el rubio sintió un poco de furor ya que de sus orejas comenzó a salir humo, en realidad, ver aquél beso no le provocaba mucha simpatía. Aun así Naruto no se podía dar cuenta de ello, el rubio apretó sus puños mostrando impotencia, ¿cómo es que se atrevía a jugar con Hinata? Naruto conocía a Sasuke mejor que nadie y él sabía que para Sasuke las mujeres nunca fueron de importancia, el poder y la venganza siempre había sido prioridad del Uchiha, ¿cómo es que de repente él decidía besar a alguien?

Hiro aprovechó esta oportunidad para esfumarse, el hombre sabía muy bien que si se quedaba a observar el desenlace, el que saldría perdiendo sería él. Obviamente, los ninjas no se percataron de ello, ya que los tres estaban tan metidos en aquél beso. Así que finalmente el hombre se esfumó, para ellos tres, esto comenzaba a ser más difícil.

Sasuke sintió la necesidad de besar aquellos labios, él se había vuelto loco por ella y Hinata muy a penas y se estaba enterando. La duración del beso comenzó a hacerse más notoria, si Sasuke tenía la oportunidad, nunca la desperdiciaría, una ninja como Hinata no sería tan fácil de convencer como cualquier otra y por eso mismo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta…

El intento de Sasuke por atraer a Hinata hacia su cuerpo se había vuelto más difícil, ya que esta vez Sasuke sintió que unos brazos lo jalaban a él, el Uchiha abrió sus ojos afligido… ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Ahí estaba, para el Uchiha esa situación se había vuelto extraña, verse a si mismo, besarse a sí mismo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, el Uchiha se apartó de su cuerpo, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿por qué se estaba viendo así mismo? Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de la misma mirada que su apariencia mostraba, confusión.

Para Hinata aquel beso terminó con su transe, en cuanto la chica sintió que sus pequeños brazos la habían empujado, abrió los ojos. La Hyuga sintió curiosidad, ¿por qué se estaba viendo a sí misma?, ¿por qué ella se fruncía el ceño? Hinata comenzó a exaltarse, la chica colocó sus manos hacia al frente, entonces lo que vio fueron las manos del Uchiha, que eran un mas grandes que sus pequeñas manos. Ella pudo apreciar que no se encontraba en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo? Después de unos segundos de mirarse de arriba abajo, la Hyuga lo comprendió, ¿estaba en el cuerpo de Sasuke?

El Uchiha la miró, a decir verdad, no era muy propio ver a Hinata enojada, pero ahora que Sasuke estaba en su cuerpo, frustrarse sería una de las cosas que más haría. Los dos cruzaron miradas, todavía se encontraban aturdidos debido al cambio producido. Había algo aquí que estaba fuera de lo normal y ellos lo sabían.

Los dos pudieron percatarse que la maldición se había cumplido. Sasuke se sintió como un completo idiota, ¿actuar sin pensar?, nunca había sido de esa manera. El Uchiha maldijo mentalmente, estaba tan furioso de que existiera una mujer en la tierra que lo hiciera débil y más aun que ahora existía una mujer que le robaba su propio cuerpo. Esta vez Sasuke no dejaría que ella lo distrajera, a pesar de su notorio error, ahora en adelante, el Uchiha tendría que pensar mejor las cosas una vez que estuviera con ella. No, Hinata inclusive se había convertido en un obstáculo para él, ¡qué tontería!, ¡él nunca había sido influenciado por una mujer!, entonces venía ella y se convertía en alguien diferente, Hinata de verdad que hacía enojar al Uchiha.

Sasuke pudo notar la expresión que Hinata le daba a su cuerpo, ¿nerviosismo?, ¿ternura?, ¿Uchiha Sasuke indeciso? ¡No!, esto era el límite, para Sasuke esto se había convertido en un tortura, verse a si mismo perder los estribos no ayudaba en nada, el Uchiha frunció mas el ceño, cerró los ojos y decidió que lo mejor era pensar en una buena solución, no podía dejar que otra vez sus instintos tomaran posesión de sus acciones, si resultaba así, otra vez la cosa saldría mal, inclusive podría salir peor.

La Hyuga empezaba a desesperarse, en su mente, intentó buscar rápidamente una solución… entonces ella comenzó a mirar hacia los lados, la Hyuga sabía que la solución la tenía el causante de esta maldición. Así que ella comenzó a buscar al hombre con su mirada, sin conseguir éxito alguno. Pero ella tenía una de las cualidades del clan Hyuga, era el rastreo, en cuanto Hinata pensó esto, sintió que la batalla podría ganarse.

— ¡_Byakugan_! —exclamó la chica en el cuerpo de Sasuke

Inmediatamente Sasuke pasó a mirarla con desprecio, ¿cómo se atrevía a intentar semejante estupidez estando en su cuerpo?, El Uchiha no podía retenerlo mas, se encontraba tan exaltado, enojado y desesperado que sintió que comenzaba a perder la razón.

Naruto alcanzó a observar aquella escena, ¿_Byakugan_?, ¿Sasuke en qué estabas pensando? El Uzumaki también sentía un poco de rencor debido al beso que había presenciado, pero ahora estaba seguro… algo muy raro le estaba pasando a su amigo. Pero con al inteligencia de Naruto, el rubio ni siquiera pudo entender el propósito de la maldición.

Hinata lo pensó un momento… ¿_Byakugan_… en el cuerpo de Sasuke? La chica sintió que el rubor recorría sus mejillas, o mejor dicho, las de Sasuke. Ella también estaba llegando a su límite, Hinata podría desmayarse en cualquier segundo.

— ¡Sasuke como te atreves a besar a Hinata?

El rubio exclamó mientras apuntaba con su índice al cuerpo del Uchiha. Hinata no supo como reaccionar ante aquella acusación, a decir verdad retrocedió unos pasos, ella sabía la rivalidad que existía entre ellos dos y por eso mismo sintió la necesidad de no seguir el juego.

— ¡Todavía tienes tanto orgullo como para decir _Byakugan_!

El rubio siguió acusando al Uchiha. Pero por otro lado, para Sasuke esta sería la gota que derramaría el vaso, escuchar la voz de Naruto se convirtió como en un alivio, el Uchiha sintió que por fin podía desahogarse de aquel rencor que lo estaba carcomiendo desde muy dentro de él.

— ¡si hubieras podido deshacer el _genjutsu_ esto no hubiera pasado!

Sasuke culpó al Uzumaki todavía estando en el cuerpo de Hinata. Esto había provocado que Naruto se confundiera, ¿Hinata estaba enojada?, a decir verdad el Uzumaki había descargado su rencor contra el Uchiha… pero era la primera vez que veía que Hinata lo acusaba de algo tan grave, Naruto se sintió un poco débil ya que esta vez no podía contradecir a la Hyuga.

— Hinata… tu…

Susurró el rubio en cuanto intentó pensar mejor lo que había dicho. El Uzumaki ni siquiera se había enterado que quien verdaderamente lo estaba acusando no era mas ni nada menos que el Uchiha, su rival. El Uzumaki se desubicó por un momento, ¿qué era lo que tenía Hinata? Ella nunca le hubiera hablado en ese tono. Naruto suspiró profundamente y permaneció en silencio. El chico no sabía como actuar ante aquella situación.

Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que se aprovechara de eso y en realidad él no lo estaba haciendo. El Uchiha se estaba comportando tan normal como cuando se encontraba en su cuerpo, así que no sintió siquiera alguna culpa. Aun así el Uchiha tenía que aceptar que esta situación le estaba favoreciendo, por primera vez, pudo hacer que Naruto permaneciera un momento en silencio, en realidad, Sasuke lo estaba disfrutando, aunque no tanto como para carcajear.

Pero para la Hyuga esto se había convertido en algo extraño, ella no era así, ¿Uchiha-san qué era lo que estabas haciendo?, Hinata paso a mirar a Sasuke, quién todavía mantenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara de la Hyuga. En cuanto Hinata vio aquella expresión, la culpa la invadió, ¡ella no era de esa forma!

Sasuke alcanzó a ver que sus ojos le estaban exigiendo piedad, ¿Hinata por qué tenías que usar esas expresiones en él?, El Uchiha recuperó un poco la cordura y después de estar disfrutando de la situación volvió a exasperarse debido a que la Hyuga no hacía mas que hacer que su cuerpo se mostrara frágil. Igual que Hinata, en cuanto Sasuke vio la expresión que ella le daba a su cuerpo, la furia lo invadió, obviamente, el nunca mostraría ternura por alguien.

— ¡Sasuke aun no me has contestado! ¿Por qué has besado a Hinata?

El rubio le reclamó. Hinata pudo sentir la feroz mirada del Uzumaki clavada en ella. Inmediatamente la Hyuga retrocedió unos pasos, al parecer el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba muy temeroso ante aquella situación.

El Uchiha se percató de aquel acto cobarde, suspiró profundamente y después de mandarle una mirada fulminadora al poseedor de su cuerpo, el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata se había colocado en frente de Sasuke, a los ojos de Naruto esto se había convertido en algo extraño: ¿Sasuke un cobarde y Hinata lo defendía?

— ¿por qué te tiene que dar una explicación?

Exclamó el Uchiha, en cuanto Sasuke pudo escuchar su tierna voz aguda se sintió aun peor, pero claro, esto no haría que perdiera los estribos. El Uchiha frunció el ceño, para la perfecta cara de la Hyuga era algo tierno. Cuando alguien como Sasuke se enojaba, lo único que provocaba era temor, pero en cambio, cuando Hinata mostraba algún signo de frustración, esto se transformaba a ternura. Sasuke maldijo mentalmente, ¿todo lo de ella tenía que ser lindo?

Naruto se quedó pensando, a decir verdad, escuchar la reclamación de Hinata no le que causaba mucha simpatía, ni tampoco enojo. Naruto no sabía muy bien que decir, nunca fue un chico que se colocara a la misma altura que las chicas, así que finalmente se resignó y decidió dejarlo por la paz. El rubio suspiró profundamente, metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y se encorvó un poco, todavía mantenía una ligera sonrisa un poco boba.

— ¡Hinata-sama te hemos encontrado!

Fue entonces cuando los encargados de proteger a la Hyuga se hicieron presentes en aquél callejón. En cuanto Hinata pasó a mirarlos con los ojos del Uchiha, ella sabía lo que le esperaba a su compañero, esta vez los Hyuga venían preparados para llevarla aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Sasuke los miró sin aprobación. Ahora, los encargados de proteger a Hinata, se percataron que la Hyuga estaba actuando arrogante y hostil, ¿tanto había cambiado?, ¿qué era lo que le metía el Uchiha en la cabeza que la había convertido en una persona tan diferente desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos?

En cuanto uno de los Hyuga tomó del brazo el cuerpo de Hinata, Sasuke frunció el ceño y se separó casi como si tuviera una enfermedad muy contagiosa. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, aquella personalidad rebelde no era muy propia de la Hyuga. Pero ahora ellos estaban seguros, Hinata había cambiado y el culpable seguramente era el Uchiha.

— esta vez vendrás con nosotros, Hinata-sama — Comentó uno de los Hyuga

Sasuke comenzaba a exasperarse, ya era demasiado no encontrarse en su cuerpo como para que después de eso, vinieran unos extraños y se lo quisieran llevar con él. El Uchiha decidió que les iba a dar pelea, al fin y al cabo, el _Byakugan_ debería de tener algo bueno, ¿no es cierto?

¿Pero cómo lo activaría?, ¿sería lo mismo que el _Sharingan_?, Sasuke decidió llevar las cosas un poco mas lento, él lo pensaría un poco. Todavía se encontraba al frente, defendiendo su propio cuerpo. Finalmente, después de dirigirle una mirada a la Hyuga, quien mantenía una expresión de preocupación en el cuerpo del Uchiha, le indicó que les daría pelea. Aquello no hizo mejorar la expresión del Uchiha, Hinata se encontraba muy asustada debido a lo que podría suceder.

— ¡_Byakugan_! — exclamó Sasuke en el cuerpo de Hinata

El Uchiha triunfó, pudo activar el _Byakugan_ sin ninguna dificultad, esto hizo que él mostrara una sonrisa arrogante. Sasuke decidió comenzar la pelea, a decir verdad, el _Byakugan_ era muy bueno. Gracias a esta técnica ocular, el chico podía tener un rango más amplio de su visión. Inmediatamente comenzó a contar cuántas personas del clan Hyuga se encontraban ahí, después de percatarse, confirmó que eran diez los que habían venido por Hinata. Sasuke bufó debido al número, esto sería algo fácil.

— ¡ustedes, déjenla en paz!

Los dos chicos voltearon, Hinata y Sasuke, respectivamente cada quién en el cuerpo del otro, alcanzaron a fijarse de la singular voz que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, Uzumaki Naruto.

El rubio se había colocado en frente de la Hyuga (en este caso Sasuke) para impedir que se la llevaran. En cuanto el Uchiha notó este ademán, tomó la mano de su propio cuerpo y lo arrastró hacia otro lugar. El Uchiha estaba escapando junto con Hinata.

— Te lo dejo —pronunció el Uchiha con la dulce voz de Hinata

Sasuke aprovechó esta oportunidad para escapar. El Uchiha sabía más que nadie que si no aprovechaba esta situación, el resultado podría ser que él terminara en la casa de la Hyuga y Hinata en su _dojo_, cosa que por supuesto, no le agradó.

Hinata se había asustado, ¿huir otra vez de su clan?, esto seguramente llevaría muy malas consecuencias, pero por ahora que Sasuke la tomó de la mano, ella podría sentirse un poco mas calmada.

En este momento, Hinata era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, no llevaba la carga de su clan y eso realmente le agradaba. Ahora que Sasuke llevaba su apariencia, era él quién tendría que cargar con eso, la Hyuga se sentía un poco feliz por una parte, pero por otra… ¿Sasuke?, ¿compartiendo cuerpo con él?, ¿qué haría cuando quisiera bañarse… o mejor dicho... cuando…?

— Debemos hallar una solución

Por suerte, escuchar su propia voz aguda la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Hinata tenía que afrontar la realidad, esto no sería para siempre, así que mientras tuvieran la oportunidad, tendrían que encontrar una forma de contrarrestar la maldición.

Sasuke llevó a su cuerpo al interior de su _dojo_. Hinata comenzaba a sentirse en casa, cada vez que llegaba a ese lugar era como si se desprendiera de muchas obligaciones, con el simple hecho de oler el aire fresco que emanaba el _dojo_, la Hyuga comenzaba a sentirse a gusto. Como el establecimiento de los Uchiha se encontraba un poco retirado de Konoha, no había mucho ruido, en realidad, estar ahí dentro era pura tranquilizad.

Sasuke se deshizo de los pequeños zapatos de Hinata, le indicó a su propio cuerpo que siguiera este ademán, quién por supuesto, Hinata lo acató al pie de la letra. Y después de entrar al pasillo, el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata dobló una esquina para introducirse en una de las recámaras.

Hinata ya había estado en esta habitación, era la misma recámara donde ella durmió la otra noche, esto era porque se había desmayado ese día, al parecer, el Uchiha tenía cierto apego a esta recámara.

En cuanto el Uchiha entró a la recámara, él se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared, además de esto había tomado asiento. Por un momento se quedó en silencio, el chico estaba analizando la situación, tendría que hallar una solución rápido.

En cambio, Hinata se sintió un poco extraña, no era muy común para ella ser tan alta, la Hyuga se sentía como si fuera enorme, ella intentó seguir los mismos movimientos del Uchiha, sin ningún éxito. Finalmente se sentó, colocando sus brazos al frente de ella, Hinata seguía manteniendo el mismo singular ritmo nervioso en sus brazos, en cuanto el Uchiha se percató de éste ademán, eso se convirtió en una cosa que hizo enojar a Sasuke.

— si vas a estar en mi cuerpo te prohíbo hacer eso

El Uchiha pasó a mirarla con desprecio, para Hinata esto era algo extraño, ver que su cuerpo se enojaba con ella era algo muy loco, en cuanto Hinata entendió lo que el Uchiha intentaba decir, suspiró profundamente y cruzó sus brazos siguiendo el mismo ademán que él. Aunque no lo pareciera, la Hyuga estaba intentando todo para parecerse a él, claramente, no conseguía mucho éxito.

— Hay que mantener algunas reglas — Comentó el Uchiha

Hinata decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse en silencio, si llegaba a hacer enfurecer a Sasuke, el resultado podría ser catastrófico ya que él no se encontraba en situaciones como para permitir alguna imperfección. Ella podría darse cuenta, con el simple hecho de mirarlo, que Sasuke estaba de mas mal humor que lo normal.

— primera, no saldrás de este _dojo_ hasta que encuentre una manera de cómo revertir la maldición

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente, ¿tenía que escuchar siempre esa voz aguda? Esto comenzaba a volverse más difícil. Desde que la encontró desmayada, Hinata había estado tan presente en su mente, esto comenzaba a volverse extraño… ¿por qué ella?

— segunda, no harás ninguna de esas expresiones que siempre haces cuando estas en tu cuerpo, me fastidia verme perder los estribos

Hinata suspiró muy profundamente, después de esto, se percató que sus ojos blancos se habían posicionado en ella. La Hyuga acababa de romper la segunda regla y esto hacía enfurecer más al Uchiha. Desde ahora en adelante, ¿tampoco podía suspirar… ?

Es cierto, Hinata tenía que comportarse como el Uchiha, ella no tenía ninguna objeción en contra de esto… ¿pero que sería de ella?, ¡ella no era arrogante! Si ella tenía que seguir sus escandalosas reglas, ¿el Uchiha también tendría que seguir las suyas, no es cierto? Si Hinata tendría una oportunidad de hacerlas suyas tampoco la dejaría pasar, esto se había convertido en algo decisivo. En realidad a ella no le preocupaba su actitud, lo que la hacía tener aquella inquietud era nada mas y nada menos que su clan.

En cuanto el Uchiha iba a continuar con sus arrogantes reglas, Hinata logró interrumpirlo, cosa que lo hizo enfadar, a decir verdad, Sasuke siempre terminaba enojado cuando estaba con ella.

— también… quiero poner mis reglas

En cuanto Sasuke escuchó su voz masculina titubear, frunció el ceño, el chico estaba enojado. ¿Cómo ella se atrevía a retarlo? Hasta ahora no había ninguna mujer que lo contradijera. ¿Por qué exactamente tenía que ser ella quién le hacía la vida tan difícil?

— Solo tengo una… —entonces Hinata volteó a ver el suelo con los ojos del Uchiha— seguirás las reglas de mi clan…

¿En qué era lo que estaba pensando?, ¿Seguirlas?, ¿Hinata se había vuelto loca?, Obviamente Sasuke Uchiha no soportaría ninguna de sus estrictas reglas. Sasuke sonrió frustradamente, en cuanto Hinata vio aquel ademán supo la respuesta que el Uchiha le estaba dando.

— si no lo haces no seguiré ninguna de tus reglas

Sasuke volteó a mirarse, a decir verdad, sólo esta vez había sonado como él, ¿qué era lo que pretendía Hinata?, Sasuke no sabía si estar molesto por no seguir sus reglas o si agradecerle porque por fin se comportaba como él, aunque utilizara su propia actitud en contra de él mismo.

— esta bien, las seguiré

El Uchiha bufó, al final, Hinata lo había convencido de hacer algo que no quería, ¿por qué tendría que llevarlo tan lejos?, Hinata eras la única chica que lo hacía enfurecer tanto, era la única quién lo retaba, ¿por qué…?

En cuanto los dos llegaron a un acuerdo, el Uchiha se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió al pasillo. Para esto Hinata se había levantado y lo había seguido, cosa que lo irritó.

— ¿por qué me sigues? —exclamó el Uchiha molesto con la dulce voz de Hinata

Hinata se quedó un momento paralizada, en realidad no lo concebía, ¿por qué lo estaba siguiendo?, la Hyuga intentó buscar una excusa en su mente, pero fue una lástima que después de un tiempo no lograra pensar tan siquiera en una.

— iré al baño

El Uchiha se adelantó, se dirigió al pasillo y después de encontrarse ahí, se dirigió a la habitación que se encontraba en frente de la que habían salido. Hinata se sintió un poco boba, solamente iba al baño, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto? La chica comenzó a retroceder, ya era muy exagerado que le preguntara por cada cosa que él hacía.

¿Al baño…? Pensó la Hyuga un momento, ¡al baño!, se exaltó. Hinata tomó con la mano de Sasuke su pequeño hombro y lo hizo retroceder, ¡obviamente no dejaría que fuera al baño con su cuerpo!

Para el Uchiha, esto no era muy extraño, ya se había encontrado con varias mujeres que se aparecían en frente de él desnudas, así que lo tomó como un pensamiento normal. Pero estaría claro que para Hinata, que aun teniendo dieciséis años de edad, seguía manteniendo una chamarra que le impedía mostrar más piel, ella no dejaría que él viera su cuerpo.

El Uchiha se sintió frustrado, ¡simplemente iría al baño! ¿Por qué tendría que tomarlo tan mal?, pero era muy cierto… Sasuke ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para pensar que ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de una chica… una que era demasiado cohibida como para permitir semejante atrocidad.

Sasuke volteó a ver a su pequeño cuerpo, enseguida volteó hacia abajo y rápidamente se topó con los pechos de la Hyuga. En cuanto Hinata se percató de aquel ademán, la cara de Sasuke comenzó a sonrojarse. Ni siquiera Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que intentaba comprobar, al fin y al cabo, ¿era una chica, como todas las demás, no?

Hinata lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacía si misma, a decir verdad, tener el cuerpo de Sasuke tenía muchas ventajas, y una de esas era, su fuerza.

Sasuke pasó a mirarla con un poco de desprecio, ¿aun así como no podría ir al baño?, ¡esto era una tontería!, suspiró muy profundamente y después de pensarlo un tiempo decidió que lo mejor era hablarlo con ella.

— ¿qué esperas que haga?, simplemente iré al baño, eso es todo

El Uchiha comentó un poco molesto. Hinata se quedó un momento en silencio, a decir verdad, ella no podía impedir que fuera a hacer sus necesidades, él tenía que hacerlo si así lo mandaba su cuerpo. La Hyuga comenzó a sonrojarse, aun así su orgullo era muy fuerte y no le permitía aceptarlo.

El Uchiha decidió ignorarla, finalmente pasó al interior del baño y decidió dejar la puerta abierta, en cuanto intentó bajar sus pantalones, la mano de Hinata (en este caso la de Sauske) lo detuvo.

—No puedo dejar que vayas al baño… —exclamó sonrojada— no cuando… yo también estoy aguantándome las ganas…

Entonces el Uchiha le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, ¿se estaba vengando?, obviamente los papeles se había invertido, ahora Hinata era la que no aguantaba mas sus necesidades. Fue cuando Sasuke comprendió lo que ella sentía, ¿entonces ella tendría que ver su cuerpo?, ninguna chica lo había podido llevar hasta este punto. ¿Cómo era que ella lo lograba?, ¿por qué estaba tan empeñada por sobresalir de entre las demás?, Hinata Hyuga era la primera chica que lograba darle tantos problemas a Uchiha Sasuke.

Después de pensarlo un tiempo, los dos intercambiaron miradas, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en realizarlo, el Uchiha nunca pensó que una situación así lo llevara a tomar esas decisiones, pero tenía que admitirlo, no era tan fácil que alguien llegara a ver el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Mientras los dos mantenían una discusión, afuera del _dojo_ comenzaba a hacerse más notorio el ruido, al parecer los Hyuga ya tenían previsto dónde podrían encontrarse a Hinata. Mas sin embargo, esta vez, no sería tan fácil huir de ellos, esta vez no contaban con la fuerza de Naruto, ni tampoco con ninguna otra cosa que les favoreciera ahora que sus cuerpos estaban invertidos.

El líder del clan pasó al interior del dojo, seguido de un Hyuga. En cuanto el padre de Hinata los vio convivir, frunció el ceño en desaprobación.

— Hinata esta vez vendrás conmigo a la fuerza

Le ordenó su padre, esta vez Hinata sabía que era diferente. Con solo ver la mirada que el líder del clan les mostraba a ellos dos, ella podía sentirse tan débil, aunque estuviera en el cuerpo del Uchiha, aquellos ojos la hacían temblar y más cuando no acataba sus órdenes, ella sabía muy bien la gravedad del conflicto y exactamente por eso, ella notó que esta vez vendría en serio.

La Hyuga casi había olvidado el motivo por el que había salido de noche aquella vez que vio a Naruto y a Sakura juntos, ella ya había olvidado el porque estaba tan decidida a tener una respuesta de Naruto, el por que se había aferrado tanto a una posible oportunidad… Hinata había buscado a Naruto ese día para liberarse… si podría encontrar a alguien… alguien quien la aceptara… ¿podría deshacerse de su clan?, ¿podría fugarse…?

— Como la otra vez, tu prometido ha venido personalmente por ti

Entonces el padre de Hinata se movió un poco, esto fue una sorpresa tanto para Hinata como para Sasuke. El Uchiha sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia, ¿estaba comprometida? Sasuke no pudo no sentirse frustrado, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando aquí?...

Ahí estaba una figura tan familiar, la misma silueta que comenzaba a acercarse a ellos dos, exactamente aquella persona la cual le había causado tantos problemas a Hinata, alguien quién había sido parte de Konoha desde siempre, y una persona con la cual el Uchiha nunca pudo llevarse bien, esta vez sería su prometido, Hyuga Neji…

* * *

><p>=) Espero que les halla gustado el capítulo<p>

Si pueden Comenten!, lo que mas me gusta es leer sus comentarios =)

Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están?

Todavía no termino mis exámenes pero al menos ya presente lo mas difícil, física y cálculo, el examen de cálculo fue una tortura xD jajaja. Mi mente se quedo en blanco. O.O

Ya saben que si hay algo que no les agrada pueden decirme, también acepto consejos, críticas constructivas, bueno de todo xD jajaja, si me quieren platicar de su vida pues que sea bienvenido jajaja xD =) ya saben que los puedo escuchar.

Espero que este capitulo no los decepcione =) lo hice con la finalidad de entretenerlos.

¡Aquí les contesto los reviews!

**Mar13:** jaja te diría de que cada miércoles me levanto temprano (_a las 11 xD jaja_) para ver el nuevo capítulo del manga, es de que llego a la prepa y de volada voy a hablar de eso con mi amiga, jajaj ¡es que la verdad esta bien intrigante :O! mas por lo que están pasando ahora (_no diré spoilers para no arruinárselos a los que no lo han leído_) pero pues a ver como se desarrollan las cosas, =D ¡gracias por comentar! ¡Te mando un gran abraso! =D

**setnysuna-chan:** que bueno que te dio risa, es que no quiero hacerlo tan cómico ni tan dramático, algo neutro, este capítulo también quise agregar algo de risa, a ver que opinas :D ¡gracias por tu comentario!

**Annii GabiiZ:** es que tenía que idearme una forma de como acercar los :P y como los dos tienen una personalidad un poco cohibida ya sabes mis ideas locas salen a relucir jajaja, de hecho me había olvidado un poco del Narusaku xD por eso en este capítulo agregué un poco, hasta ya tengo ideas para el siguiente, a ver si empiezo a escribir :D para subirlo entre semana (_acabo que las materias que presento no voy tan mal jajajaj XD bueno es que salgo mejor comparada a las que acabo de presentar jajaja, recuerda no hagas lo que yo xD_) que bueno que comentaste, ¡me encantan tus reviews! =) espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**caricatuyani:** de hecho yo también pensé lo mismo, Sasuke va a sufrir mas que Hinata y como no se me hizo tan justo, me vino una idea a la mente un poco loca, jajaja, espero que leas el capítulo así sabrás a lo que me refiero jojo xD soy malvada, =D gracias por comentar, espero que te siga gustando el fic ;)

**Tania:** normalmente cuando estoy pensando en el fic ignoro todo xD, es que siempre quiero pensar en una forma de hacerlo interesante, y de hecho imaginémonos a un Sasuke y a un Neji juntos :O, es algo ilógico jajaja xD pobre Sasuke si como hombre nunca se llevo bien con él, ahora menos xD jajaja, gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando el fic =) saludos!

**sami-chan hina-ino:** Sasuke no le da las cosas fáciles a nadie, xD jajaja ahora menos a alguien a quien ni siquiera aprecia, pero pues en el fic lo ablandé un poco y solo con Hinata xD, ¡espero que te guste este capítulo! =) ¡gracias por comentar! :D

**kierinahana:** si es que mas que nada esto es para acercarlos mas, fue la primera idea que se me vino a la mente xD, además así Sasuke va a conocer otro lado, así que poco a poco la tiene que aceptar, igual para Hinata, tiene que haber algo que los haga mas cercanos, ¡jojo! XD ¡gracias por comentar! =D ¡te mando un abraso!

**Andrea:** ¡no! xD jajaja soy una mala influencia para ti, xD jajaja, recuerda también es bueno poner atención jaajja, ¡por eso yo siempre pongo! xD (_see…_ ) jajaja y lo de ir al baño fue una idea loca, jajaja xD eso es lo que pasa cuando estas en clase de cálculo y tomaste mucha agua, jajaja xD (na no es cierto xD) se me vino a la mente sin razón jajaj, bueno de hecho en este capítulo y en el que sigue quiero aumentar un poco las cosas, a ver como resulta =) ¡gracias por comentar! ¡Cuídate! Y de ahora en adelante pondré atención jajaja xD

* * *

><p><strong>5- El clan y sus normas<strong>

Hinata tuvo un vago recuerdo…

_**Flash Back**_

Esa noche ella había tenido una plática con su padre, en cuanto ella miro que la expresión de éste era más seria de lo normal, la chica sabía que esta vez la plática sería importante. Hiashi, después de suspirar un poco y de cerrar sus ojos, se relajó por un instante. Hinata seguía intrigada debido a la plática que irían a tener. La chica se acomodó en su lugar otra vez, se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa e impaciente.

— entonces… ¿tienes a alguien con quién deseas casarte? —finalmente pronunció el líder del clan

Hinata se estremeció a esa pregunta, ¿por qué ahora él tenía que preguntar sobre eso?, en ese momento ella se sintió extraña. No, en realidad no tenía a nadie. Hinata tenía que admitir que estaba locamente enamorada de Naruto, pero aun así un matrimonio era algo apresurado. La chica miró a su padre con un poco de sorpresa, ¿qué era lo que exactamente estaba planeando?

— hemos decidido que el mejor hombre que puedes elegir…

Hinata se levantó de su asiento, esta reacción hizo que su padre se sintiera extrañado, la chica prefirió no oponerse ante aquella orden, ¡era demasiado!, ¡tener que llevar las reglas del clan! Pero aun así, ella no podía quedarse a escuchar el resto de la charla, había sido suficiente...

La Hyuga intentó mantener una sonrisa ligera, aun así ella no quería mostrarse grosera frente a su padre, en cuanto se levantó decidió tomar una bocanada de aire.

— Iré a tomar aire fresco… —concluyó la Hyuga con una sonrisa vacía

Su padre prefirió dejarla sola, él sabía el peso a cargar que tenía que llevar un miembro de su clan, y mas que nada, ella, quién lo heredaría. Hinata pasó a lo largo de la habitación, ella ignoró que era de noche, aun así decidió salir. En ese instante ella buscaba alejarse de su clan, ella quería encontrarse con Naruto… pero la suerte la llevo a otra cosa…

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Sasuke miró por el rabillo del ojo a Neji, aunque la Hyuga estaba comprometida con ella, ahora que el chico se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Hinata, obviamente no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles, el chico hizo que Hinata se cruzara de brazos, no aceptaría tan fácilmente algo como eso.

Neji pudo apreciar la reacción que su prometida había tomado, ella nunca se había opuesto a las decisiones del clan, pero ahora, la chica parecía una persona totalmente diferente, sobretodo por esos ojos blancos que se le clavaron casi como queriéndolo asesinar. Claro, Neji sabía que esto sería difícil.

Sasuke se rehusó fuertemente a ir con ellos, ¡nunca iría al establecimiento de los Hyuga!, con el simple hecho de verla a ella, él podría darse una idea delo estricto que era. El Uchiha pasó a mirar a su compañera, quién se encontraba en su cuerpo todavía manteniendo una expresión como _"me descubrieron…",_ quería que ella hiciera algo ante aquella situación.

— ¿cuál es la relación que mantienes con mi hija?

El padre de Hinata le preguntó al portador del cuerpo del Uchiha. La Hyuga se sintió extraña, esta vez era su padre quién le reclamaba algo que ni siquiera ella sabía, la chica retrocedió unos pasos, entonces sus ojos blancos se clavaron en ella, Sasuke le estaba reclamando acerca de la cobardía que mostraba.

La Hyuga comprendió aquél ademán, hace algunos minutos antes y habían acordado un reglamento, ella no quería ser la primera quién lo rompiera. Así que la chica caminó hacia adelante, hizo una mueca como diciendo "soy arrogante…" (_Una versión muy mala acerca de la expresión que Sasuke siempre llevaba consigo_) Entonces miró a su padre con un poco de miedo, su intentó por querer parecerse a Sasuke no daba mucho resultado y exactamente eso era lo que hacía enojar aun mas al Uchiha.

— Es… mi amiga

Comentó la Hyuga con la voz grave que tenía el Uchiha, aquella declaración no parecía muy convincente, pero aun así, al clan le convenía que digiera eso, así no tenían que lidiar con más cosas. Finalmente, Hiashi tomó a su hija del hombro y la llevó consigo hasta sacarla del _dojo_.

Para Sasuke esto se había convertido en una pesadilla, ¿quién era él para tratarlo así?, el chico movió el hombro de tal forma que la mano del líder del clan se resbalara, aquél ademán había enfurecido a su padre, pero a Sasuke no le interesaba eso, en cuanto más rápido desistiera de él, más rápido encontraría una forma de deshacer la maldición.

La Hyuga solo pudo verlo salir, en este momento ella no podía decir nada, ni siquiera podía quejarse... Se estaban llevando a Sasuke consigo...

* * *

><p>Esta vez Hinata se había quedado completamente sola en el <em>dojo<em>, la chica casi había olvidado sus fuertes ganas de ir al baño si no fuera porque sintió un fuerte retorcijón en su estómago, en cuanto la Hyuga se aseguró que ya no quedaba nadie cercas, entró al baño muy minuciosamente. Por muy dentro de ella, sentía que estaba haciendo algo equivocado, pero ya era demasiado el tiempo que se había aguantado que no podía retrasarlo más.

En cuanto ella se colocó en frente de la taza tomó el pantalón de la cintura con las manos de Sasuke, tragó saliva ya que se sentía un poco abrumada al tener que hacerlo y después de andarlo pensando tanto, comenzó a bajar el pantalón poco a poco.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Hinata brincó del susto, ella se sentía como una niña que había cometido una travesura y que daba todo por no ser descubierta. La Hyuga subió lo poco que había bajado de los pantalones y se regresó hacia el pasillo para poder ver quién la buscaba.

A decir verdad, Hinata no reconoció esa voz, seguramente era alguien que solo Sasuke reconocía. La chica pasó hacia adelante para apreciar más claramente la portadora de la voz.

Entonces fue cuando la vio, sus cabellos brillaban con un rojo intenso debido a la luz tenue que había en el lugar, en cuanto ella pasó a mirar a Sasuke, le dedicó una sonrisa un poco pícara, pasó hasta donde Hinata se encontraba y en cuanto la Hyuga notó que estaba lo suficientemente cercas como para invadir un poco su espacio personal, la pelirroja comenzó a hablar.

— Sasuke ya no me has llamado

Entonces la chica se acomodó sus lentes y colocó una mano sobre su cadera, pasó a mirar a Sasuke con un poco de lujuria y después de que el rubor cubrió sus cachetes, sonrió muy pícaramente.

Si hubiera estado el verdadero Sasuke, su respuesta hacia aquél comentario hubiera sido "_nunca lo he hecho…_" mientras mantenía una voz muy fría, pero ahora que Hinata se encontraba en su cuerpo, la Hyuga ni siquiera sabía como contestarle.

Hinata se encogió un poco de hombros, retrocedió unos pequeños pasos para conseguir más espacio, ya que ella invadía el suyo. Después de pensarlo un poco, la Hyuga encontró una respuesta.

— lo siento… he estado ocupado

Hinata intentó mantener el tono frío en la voz de Sasuke, pero en vez de eso, pareció como si Sasuke le temiera, la Hyuga comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, esa chica no la hacía sentirse muy a gusto y eso era porque no sabía como comportarse.

En cuanto Karin escuchó aquellas palabras alcanzó a tener una luz de esperanza, sus ojos se iluminaron debido al comentario que la Hyuga había dicho. La pelirroja pasó a recargarse en el pecho de Sasuke, Hinata se sintió invadida, eso era demasiado, no sabía si quiera que era lo que tenía que sentir.

Entonces la Hyuga sintió un fuerte estremecimiento que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, las ganas de querer ir al baño habían regresado con aun más fuerza. Hinata comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro con mucha impaciencia, su vejiga le estaba exigiendo sus necesidades y ella no sabía muy bien como corresponderle.

Karin alcanzó a notar aquél meneo exagerado, obviamente la pelirroja lo malinterpretó. Por primera vez, Sasuke podía mostrar un signo de querer algo con ella y en cuanto Karin lo notó, sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse. La chica pasó a mirarlo con un poco de esperanza, aquella actitud fría de Sasuke al parecer esta vez comenzaba a ablandarse con ella. Karin se sintió muy feliz por dentro, en cuanto ella comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Sasuke para poder mirarlo a los ojos con un poco de más detenimiento, las dos chicas se sorprendieron.

Un fuerte chorro de agua apareció en medio de los dos.

Hinata inmediatamente pensó que Sasuke la iría a matar si se enterara que algo así había pasado, ella se disculpó mentalmente con Sasuke, al final de todo… no pudo contener sus ganas de ir al baño.

Pero entonces ella comprendió que sus ganas por querer ir al baño no habían desaparecido, ¿qué era lo que significaba esto?

El chorro de agua comenzó a tener forma de un humano, en cuanto la Hyuga lo observó se sintió aun mas patética, ¿agua?, ¡ahora tenía mas ganas de ir al baño! Finalmente, el chorro de agua dejo ver a un chico, alguien quién probablemente era de la misma edad que ellos, su cabello blanco todavía chorreaba un poco de gotas de agua.

Hinata lo miró con un poco más de intriga, él también era un extraño para ella, pero hubo algo que hizo que la Hyuga se sintiera extrañada, el chico se encontraba sin ropa.

— Sasuke iré a mear

Comentó Suigetsu mientras se adentraba al baño y comenzaba a hacer sus necesidades. Hinata todavía se encontraba absorta debido al panorama que había tenido tan solo hace unos segundos. Ese chico era algo raro, en primera, el agua que escurría de su cuerpo hizo que Hinata temblara debido a que ella quería hacer del baño, en segunda, la libertad con que el chico se paseaba desnudo era algo mas extraño aun, finalmente, en tercera, el sonido que provocaba al hacer sus necesidades provocó que las piernas de Sasuke comenzaran a temblarle a Hinata.

— ¡Idiota!

Hinata se asustó un poco debido al tono de voz que la pelirroja había empleado para referirse a Suigetsu, sobretodo porque hace unos segundos antes, su voz sonaba completamente diferente, sonaba dulce.

Karin entró al baño, fue entonces cuando le propició un buen golpe con su puño cerrado, en la cabeza a su compañero, esto provocó que salpicara agua de su cabeza, cosa que no le agradó mucho a la Hyuga. Cuando el chico de cabello blanco terminó, pasó a molestar a la pelirroja y viceversa, al parecer los dos habían comenzado una pelea.

En cuanto Hinata apreció aquella pelea, ella no sabía si reírse o llorar, todavía su estómago le reclamaba ir al baño, la chica se estremeció un poco, después de pensarlo un momento, se quedó en silencio… "¿Sasuke… cuándo piensas regresar…?" pensó la Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Sakura había pasado algo de tiempo vagando por la aldea, ya había dado tantas vueltas y aun así no planeaba detenerse. Ella pasó por algunos locales, que inmediatamente reconoció. La chica de cabellos rosados comenzó a sentirse un poco vacía.<p>

Por más que ella lo pensaba, Sasuke no podía significar nada, en realidad, no sentía nada aunque hubiera sido testigo de aquella escena sobre Hinata y Sasuke. Ella se sentía impotente porque desperdició tanto tiempo yendo detrás de él, se sentía molesta consigo misma por permitirse ese lujo.

Haruno sabía que si debería de estar enojada con alguien tendría que ser consigo misma, ahora que alcanzaba a vislumbrar mejor las cosas, más que amor se había vuelto melancolía por los viejos tiempos. Más que gustar ahora era felicidad por que el equipo siete podía estar otra vez reunido, en realidad, ella había dejado de pensar en Sasuke desde que notó que Naruto la protegía… Naruto, fue a la conclusión a la que la chica llegó, al final… lo único en lo que acababa pensando siempre era en él.

Desde que ocurrió lo de Sasuke, mas que pensar en su amigo renegado, pensaba en que el rubio no se deprimiera, en vez de pensar en lo que Sasuke haría ella comenzaba a pensar en lo que Naruto llegaría a hacer por su amigo… él había llenado de calidez su corazón, inclusive, desde que el niño inmaduro iba detrás de ella, eso era suficiente como hacerla sentir bien. Naruto… en realidad, si Sakura se encontraba así no era por Sasuke, si no por ti.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Haruno reconoció aquella voz rasposa y chillona, en cuanto volteó hacia el puesto de Ichiraku-ramen supo que ella se encontraba en lo correcto. Ahí se encontraba su amigo, como siempre portando una sonrisa la cual mostraba sus dientes, con varios tazones de ramen apilados a su lado, en cuanto Haruno lo vio, se sintió tan llena y feliz.

Sakura se acercó al puesto de Ichiraku-ramen, después de pasarle una mirada a Naruto, suspiró muy profundamente al ver cuantos tazones llevaba comiendo.

— Naruto…

Intentó hacer que su comentario sonara normal, aun así dejo escapar un poco de ternura en su mirada, pero aunque lo quisiera ocultar, alguien como Naruto se percató desde el primer instante.

— Sakura-chan… ¿te encuentras bien?

El rubio cerró sus ojos e intentó pensar en una razón por la que ella se encontrara en esa forma, como no encontró ninguna, abrió sus ojos y nuevamente le sonrió a la chica. Sakura se sintió muy feliz por ver aquella sonrisa, era lo que había estado buscando y hasta ahora ella pudo darse cuenta de ello, Naruto, en verdad era alguien a quién ella siempre le tuvo afecto, solamente que ella no pudo darse cuenta de ello, hasta ahora.

— Naruto… —susurró la Haruno— yo… me di cuenta que Sasuke no significa nada para mí… —entonces lo miró decidida mostrando aquellos ojos verdes tan singulares que ella tenía.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se sintió frustrado, ¿quién era él para tratarlo de esa forma?, en cuanto el chico llegó al establecimiento Hyuga se apartó de Hiashi, Sasuke lo miraba todavía resentido.<p>

Después de que el clan entero se asegurara que Hinata estaba de vuelta con ellos, se dispersaron para continuar con sus tareas diarias. Habían dejado a Sasuke en un lugar en el que él ni siquiera conocía, en cuanto vio el gran _dojo_ que se posaba antes sus ojos bufó exasperado.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia de alguien conocido, aquél chico que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, todavía seguía ahí parado junto a él, Neji.

— Hinata-sama… —comentó el chico, entonces se quedó un momento en silencio— ¿esta bien con esta decisión? —preguntó

Sasuke se volteó para mirarlo a la cara, a decir verdad, en ese momento los ojos de Hinata mostraban odio, era tanto odio acumulado que Sasuke no planeaba contenerse, si él tendría que seguir las reglas del clan lo haría solo por Hinata, pero si llegaba a casarse con alguien así entonces mandaría todo por un tubo.

Neji se sintió un poco cohibido debido a la reacción que su prima había tomado, él nunca ni en pesadillas había soñado con que llegara el día de ver a Hinata enojada y ahora que podía apreciarlo libremente, el Hyuga terminaba por sentirse culpable de esa reacción.

— si es por Naruto hablaré con Hiashi…

Eso fue el peor comentario que Neji pudo elegir, después de que Sasuke todavía se encontraba enojado, ¿se atrevía a mencionarle ese nombre?, el ceño de Hinata se agravó, esto hizo que Neji se sintiera aun mas cohibido, en realidad, solo había empeorado las cosas.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, si no fuera porque las miradas no matan, Neji ya se hubiera encontrado muerto. El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y suspiró profundamente, se quedó mirándolo por un rato, él se encontraba pensando que si hubiera estado en su cuerpo, no le hubiera importado comenzar una pelea con él en este mismo instante.

Fue entonces que una chica comenzó a acercarse desde a lo lejos. Sasuke la notó debido a la energía que expedía, al Uchiha le resultaba un poco familiar y aun así no pudo recordar siquiera su nombre. Sasuke se quedó observando la situación, sabía que si actuaba aun más raro de lo normal las cosas podían empeorar.

— ¿Ten Ten?

Preguntó el Hyuga mientras se sorprendió un poco, la chica se posicionó a lado de los dos y después de dedicarles una sonrisa llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda.

— he escuchado todo

La chica sonrió divertida, en eso Sasuke no pudo evitar no mirarla con desprecio, cosa que la extrañó.

— ¡Hinata… felicidades!

Sasuke alcanzó a notar que en su sonrisa había alguna inquietud que le perturbara, el Uchiha no la conocía tanto como para descifrar eso completamente, de igual modo, él no se encontraba tan interesado en sus problemas personales, él tenía cosas mucho más difíciles que atender.

Para Neji aquella sonrisa fue algo inquietante, Ten Ten había sido su compañera de equipo desde hace algunos años y en realidad, Neji no tenía nada en contra de Hinata, pero en este momento al verla de ese modo sintió un poco de frustración, ninguno de los dos alcanzó a notar el por qué se sentían de esa forma.

Sasuke llegó a la conclusión que sería mas interesante intentar averiguar cuál era su habitación dentro de aquél _dojo_, así que pasó a lo largo de los dos, sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

El Uchiha entró, a decir verdad, este _dojo_ era mucho más grande que el de su familia, en vez de un pasillo, había una amplia habitación que lo recibía, Sasuke intentó no pensarlo mucho así que se dirigió por la puerta más próxima.

Resultó que ésta misma lo condujo a un pasillo, en cuanto el Uchiha comenzó a notar la cantidad de puertas que se encontraban en este se exasperó. Nuevamente decidió tomar la puerta corrediza más cercana.

Sasuke había llegado a una habitación inclusive mas amplía que la del recibidor, el Uchiha se introdujo en ella con un poco de curiosidad. Sasuke lo pensó un momento, en verdad no se había siquiera topado con algún mueble, el Uchiha miró muy atento la recámara y después de un tiempo se dio la vuelta para regresar al pasillo.

Fue entonces cuando la figura de una chica apareció, Sasuke se sintió extrañado, aquella chica lo miró con sus ojos blancos todavía extrañada. El Uchiha lo pensó un momento, a pesar de que su cabello era largo como el de Hinata, había algo en ella que la hacía muy diferente a su Hyuga preferida.

Sasuke imaginó que debía de ser su hermana, de hecho, el Uchiha ni siquiera sabía que Hinata tuviera una, en cuanto la miró pudo percatarse del parecido que tenían y aun así lo que mas pudo apreciar el Uchiha fueron las diferencias que existían entre las dos.

Hanabi lo miró, pasó a lo largo de la habitación y después de observar los movimientos que su hermana mayor hacía, se quedó un momento meditando.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, a decir verdad el Uchiha no quería entrometerse en nada de eso, el chico decidió que lo mejor era salir de aquella habitación así que decidió dirigirse a la salida.

— ¿recuerdas cuando practicábamos en este lugar?

A diferencia de la voz de Hinata, la voz de Hanabi parecía aun mas madura. Aquel comentario hizo que Sasuke se detuviera, en realidad, eso hizo recordar a su hermano mayor… Itachi. El Uchiha comenzó a vagar por un instante sin siquiera perder el hilo de la conversación.

— En ese entonces… papá pensó que la que tendría mas fuerza sería la que llevara la cabeza del clan…

El Uchiha decidió no comentar nada al respecto, ya que él ni siquiera tenía conocimiento alguno sobre aquel recuerdo.

— es por eso que decidí esforzarme mucho… para alcanzarte

Sasuke comprendió que Hanabi era una persona completamente diferente a Hinata, ella era mucho mas segura y sabía que era lo que buscaba, aun así el Uchiha siguió manteniéndose en silencio.

— pero entonces… tu también te esforzaste…

Hanabi se quedó un momento en silencio como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder continuar.

— y aun así no pudiste vencerme…

Aquella confesión hizo sentir al Uchiha fuera de lugar, ¿a dónde exactamente quería llegar?, ¿por qué ella estaba intentando decir eso?, Para Sasuke aquellas palabras eran totalmente inútiles.

— Neji siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo…

Sasuke comenzó a notar a donde iba esa plática, el Uchiha no era nada tonto al respecto.

— y aun así algún día te convertirás en la líder de esta familia…

Pronunciar el nombre de Neji en presencia de Sasuke se había vuelto muy irritante para el Uchiha. El chico apretó sus puños, después de pensarlo un rato, meditó un momento acerca de lo que la Hyuga le había comentado.

— si logro derrotarte esta vez, aceptaras que soy mas fuerte que tu por el resto de tu vida

Comentó el Uchiha, todavía se podría percibir mucha arrogancia entre aquellas palabras que había dicho segundos antes.

— además así te demostraré que Neji no es apto para mí, ni siquiera el clan lo es, soy demasiado fuerte como para quedarme aquí

Hanabi se sintió ofendida debido a su comentario, la chica apretó fuertemente sus dientes, ¿qué le estaba pasando a su hermana?, ella no era de ese modo. La Hyuga ni siquiera dudó, ella tomaría aquél reto como algo personal. Para Hanabi pelear contra Hinata se había vuelto algo muy sencillo.

El Uchiha mostró una sonrisa arrogante, aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de Hinata, Sasuke no se permitiría perder, ella tenía tantas cualidades que de seguro sabía cómo utilizar y cuándo utilizar. El Uchiha nunca pensó que Hinata fuera débil, más bien ella era de corazón grande, esto hacía que no atacara a Hanabi como su hermana menor lo hacía con ella. Pero esta vez era Sasuke no Hinata.

Hanabi se colocó en posición para comenzar la pelea, además de que había activado su _Byakugan_. El Uchiha hizo lo mismo que ella, y después de prepararse para pelear, recibió primero los ataques de Hanabi, los cuales era más que nada _Taijutsu_.

Esto se había convertido en algo más sencillo para Sasuke. El Uchiha siempre fue bueno con sus técnicas, pero eso no hacía que no fuera bueno en _Taijutsu._

Sasuke comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques la Hyuga le mandaba. El Uchiha comenzó a comprender con más detenimiento la fuerza que Hinata tenía. Sasuke midió la longitud de sus brazos, él tendría que entender que esta vez su cuerpo era aun mas corto, por un lado Sasuke lo miró como una ventaja para esquivar aquellos ataques.

Entonces era el momento para el Uchiha de contra atacar. Sasuke comenzó usando el mismo método que Hanabi había empleado con él hace algunos momentos, sea lo que fuera, Sasuke no permitiría que la hermana menor de Hinata lo hiciera retroceder, si era posible, Sasuke la haría retroceder a ella.

Y así paso, el Uchiha tenía un amplio rango de vista, así que lo aprovechó al máximo, ni siquiera se detuvo un momento, siguió con sus movimientos hasta que acorraló en la pared a Hanabi, quién se encontraba tan sorprendida de que Hinata la hubiera derrotado.

Fue entonces cuando se detuvo. La Hyuga lo seguía mirando anonadada, Sasuke pasó a mirarla con una sonrisa arrogante, la cual hizo extrañar mas aun a Hanabi.

— ¿cómo…? —preguntó la Hyuga

Sasuke se quedó pensándolo un momento, él no podía decir la verdad tan deliberadamente y era obvio que no se la confiaría a alguien como ella.

— digamos que nunca he peleado contigo en serio…

Fue entonces cuando el Uchiha salió de la habitación. Hanabi se había quedado tan impactada que tardaba un poco en procesar lo que había pasado. Es cierto, el Uchiha no había utilizado más que la pura fuerza de Hinata, en realidad, no había cambiado nada, ni siquiera el estilo que ella utilizaba al pelear.

Por otro lado, en cuanto el Uchiha comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, sintió estremecerse un poco, es cierto, hace algunas horas antes y había tenido ganas de ir al baño, Sasuke lo pensó un momento, si hubiera estado en su cuerpo no había sido capaz de aguantarse tanto tiempo… pero ahora que estaba en el de Hinata inclusive se había olvidado de ello. El Uchiha comenzó a buscar un baño en aquella habitación, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo.

Sasuke sintió como su esómago se contrajo por un momento, para el chico era tanto dolor que tuvo que poner sus manos sobre su estómago... El Uchiha apretó fuertemente su panza sin siquiera sonseguir éxito en que el dolor se redujera un poco, ¿por qué de repente le dolía el estómago?, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?, El Uchiha decidió sentarse un momento, _"este dolor tendría que ser eso..."_ pensó el Uchiha, _"aquello por lo que cada mes las chicas sufren..." _

* * *

><p>— ¡Naruto! —exclamó<p>

Haruno se exaltó un poco debido a que aquella voz la había interrumpido en su declaración. Sakura y Naruto voltearon al mismo tiempo, en cuanto los dos alcanzaron a ver a una chica agitada que todavía cargaba con un pequeño puerquito, los dos ninjas pudieron imaginarse de lo que seguramente se trataba.

— ¡Tsunade-sama necesita al equipo siete y ocho para una misión! —Shizune decidió tomarse un poco de tiempo para inhalar— ¡es sobre el clan de maldiciones! ¡ayúdenme a reunirlos a todos, en cuanto estén completos diríjanse con Tsunade-sama!

Sakura y Naruto se miraron por un momento, ¿clan de maldiciones?, Naruto lo pensó por un instante y en cuanto lo recordó, una sonrisa se le formó en su rostro...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo =)<strong>

**ya saben que pueden comentar acerca de cómo les pareció**

**Si pueden dejen reviews, me encanta leer sus reviews! :D es lo que mas me gusta**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola =)

Disculpen por que no pude actualizar entre semana, es que ahora que me pongo en la computadora he comenzado a ver las letras borrosas (necesito ir a un oculista) por eso no pase mucho tiempo aquí sentada.

Este capítulo esta corto comparado con los demás, les prometo que el capítulo que sigue lo haré mucho mas extenso, además de que esta semana me tocó levantarme temprano el domingo (no mas desveladas hasta las cinco de la mañana xD) jajaj y aun así aquí estoy para subir el capítulo de la semana. =)

Acepto críticas constructivas y si ustedes gustan hacer algunos consejos o algo serán bienvenidos.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son originales de Masashi Kishimoto =D (alguien quien admiro)

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron, de verdad aprecio mucho sus reviews y como ustedes saben yo siempre les contesto: =D

**misakiuchiha:** si de hecho imaginarse a un Sasuke sufriendo por cólicos no es muy común, pero sería algo lindo, jajaj XD pobre de él ya que lo hago sufrir mucho, su orgullo llegó hasta el punto de llegar a la regla xD jajaj muchas gracias por comentar =) espero que te guste este capítulo.

**DarkAmychan:** jajaja ya veras como se va solucionando todo en este capítulo, yo creo que el siguiente de este va a estar mucho mas interesante (eso espero), la verdad todavía no tenía una idea clara de como solucionarlo, pero después de pensarlo mucho, se me ocurrió una, espero que te guste, gracias por comentar =D te mando un abrazo.

**Mar13:** que bueno que te gusto eso de la pelea entre hermanas, en realidad no sabía si ponerlo o irme directo al SasuHina pero sentí que debería de haber algo mas xD jajaja normalmente me concentro mucho en la pareja principal, de hecho quiero poner un poco mas de NaruSaku y además ir poniendo mas personajes, a ver como me las arreglo para ir desarrollando la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate =)

**caricatuyani:** de hecho lo del baño seria algo complicado para Hinata, quién casi todas esas cosas son siempre tabú, eso es lo que me imagino del personaje y pues para no salirme tanto del carácter que tiene siento que esto tiene que llevar su tiempo, a ver que opinas de este capítulo, espero que te guste, gracias por comentar, te mando un abrazo :D!

**Andrea:** si de hecho yo tampoco puedo prometer algo así, esta semana que viene comenzaran a darme resultados de exámenes, jajaja a ver como me va, espero que Hinata y Sasuke me hayan ayudado de algo, jajaja, y con lo que respecta a Neji y Ten Ten a ver si se dan las cosas (mas bien a ver si puedo hacer que se den) gracias por comentar =) cuídate mucho, espero que este capítulo te agrade :)

**Annii GabiiZ:** yo también estaba pensando eso de que Hiashi tuviera la oportunidad de ver que Hinata es mas capaz, pero creo que eso lo voy a agregar mas adelante, de hecho ya se me esta ocurriendo algo para eso, ¡jojo!, mis ideas a veces hacen sufrir a los personajes (sobretodo a Sasuke) y lo de cada mes es que tan siquiera tendría que comprender mas a las mujeres, sobretodo a Hinata, eso tendría que ablandarle mas el corazón (aunque tiene que ser el mismo Sasuke frio y lindo) y no te preocupes no voy a abandonar el fic, si lo voy a continuar, mas que nada los domingos siempre habrá capitulo =) aunque esta vez estuvo un poco corto ya que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo aquí, pero el próximo capítulo te aseguro que estará mas largo, en serio que me encantan tus comentarios :D, lo de la pareja de Neji y Ten Ten tengo también varias cosas pensadas para que algo suceda, ¡jojo!, bueno espero que te guste este capítulo =), gracias por comentar, ¡te mando un abrazo!

* * *

><p><strong>6- Debajo de tus ropas<strong>

Sasuke sintió un fuerte retorcijón en su pelvis, el chico se estremeció un poco, ¿cómo era posible que un simple dolor de estómago le provocara dolor de espalda? Para Sasuke esto era totalmente nuevo, por un momento ni siquiera quiso pensar en las posibilidades de lo que aquel dolor podría tratarse. El Uchiha llevó sus manos a su estómago y lo sobó un poco, al poco tiempo que Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía fue cuando decidió que era mejor mantener la postura, así que decidíó dejar de hacerlo.

El Uchiha se mantuvo erguido, entonces levantó la barbilla casi como diciendo "esto no es nada" e intentó caminar a lo largo del pasillo.

Pero Sasuke lo sabía.

El Uchiha más que nada sabía que esto tendría que ser obra de lo que las chicas sufrían cada mes, en cuanto Sasuke alcanzó a percibir aquella posibilidad, inmediatamente quiso no desearlo. Ni siquiera él sabía como lidiar con esto, en este momento el no sabría a quién acudir.

Sería un poco extraño que el Uchiha regresara con Hanabi para preguntarle sobre eso, y si en algún momento Sasuke lo llegara a hacer, el mismo sabría que la hermana menor de Hinata no tendría los ánimos como para andárselo explicando, y al contrario, Hanabi podría tomárselo como un insulto.

Si el Uchiha acudía con Hiashi… ¡no! Esa ni siquiera podría ser una opción. El dolor del estómago de Sasuke perturbaba tanto su mente que hasta pensar claramente era un reto. ¿El líder del clan Hyuga?, ¡ni siquiera pensarlo!, el Uchiha no pudo siquiera imaginar una escena donde estuviera la verdadera Hinata hablando con él de la menstruación… ¡sería algo muy incómodo inclusive para la Hinata verdadera! Ahora cambiando los roles, para Sasuke sería un golpe muy fuerte en su orgullo…

¿Y Neji…? NO, inclusive prefería regresarse a su segunda opción, así que rápidamente Neji fue descartado de la mente de Sasuke.

El Uchiha sentía que el dolor se hacía más fuerte, inclusive sintió que ni siquiera podría mover su espalda, esto también serían por las ganas inmensas que tenía por hacer del baño. Finalmente Sasuke sintió que debía recargarse un rato en la pared del pasillo, así podría pensar las cosas más claramente, el Uchiha se deslizó poco a poco hasta que estuvo sentado de forma fetal.

Entonces el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos. Casi como si fuera una película, Sasuke alcanzó a ver la imagen de una chica de cabello largo y negro, ella mantenía una sonrisa tan hermosa que el chico alcanzó a olvidar sus molestias, inclusive lo miraba de tal forma que Sasuke se sintió querido… era cierto… él tendría que preguntárselo a Hinata.

El Uchiha se levantó de golpe, después de ver los efectos secundarios que esto le causo a su cuerpo, se arrepintió. El chico esperó un poco para recuperar la cordura, y en cuanto se sintió listo, salió a hurtadillas de aquél dojo.

Escapar de los "ciegos" (_como Sasuke comenzaba a decirles a los pertenecientes de la familia Hyuga_) se había vuelto una tarea muy sencilla, inclusive esta vez, no tuvo que lidiar con nadie, con el rango que el Uchiha tenía para ver podría armar una perfecta coartada, así que la familia ni siquiera se preocupo por como o dónde estuviera él, ya que ellos pensaban que la querida heredera de la familia Hyuga se encontraba en su habitación.

Sasuke salió tan rápido de aquel lugar. De repente el chico se sintió completamente diferente, en cuanto comenzó a correr para llegar hacia su dojo, él cayo en cuenta de lo diferente que su cuerpo era comparado con el de Hinata.

En primera, su cuerpo tenía agilidad, fuerza, inclusive cuando corría no sentía siquiera un obstáculo, era tan fácil de manejar. En cambio, el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata era flexible, no era tan rápido ni tampoco tenía fuerza pero tendría lo que se llamaba control y unos movimientos los suficientemente macizos como para retener un golpe, además de que en cuanto el Uchiha comenzó a correr, se sintió tan extraño de que su pecho se moviera con él al mismo tiempo que movía su cuerpo, y aun así, a diferente ritmo. Esto sin duda era algo extraño… para él.

Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en tonterías (_en este momento prefirió llamarlas así_) Después de que el Uchiha corriera por un rato, al fin consiguió dar con el establecimiento Uchiha, en el cual de inmediato se introdujo hacia el interior para llegar a su _dojo_.

Sasuke alcanzó a ver algunos zapatos que se encontraban afuera de su _dojo_, en cuanto los observó con detenimiento, el chico pudo darse una idea de lo que se trataba.

El Uchiha se introdujo, caminó derecho al pasillo y en cuanto reconoció algunas voces escandalosas pudo darse cuenta que éstas personas se encontraban en el comedor, al cual Sasuke se dirigió.

En cuanto el Uchiha miró su cocina, se quedó un momento impactado. La mesa del comedor se encontraba completamente empapada de agua, las sillas de ésta estaban por doquier. Sasuke no pudo ignorar (_aunque lo deseó_) no ver a la poseedora de su cuerpo sentada en el suelo, ella mantenía una cara de "_no aguanto mas_", además de que en la esquina en la se encontraba sentada no era muy de su agrado. El Uchiha frunció el ceño, no era muy grato verse así mismo mantener ese tipo de expresión.

Ahora Sasuke se devolvió para mirar otra vez la mesa, esta vez Karin se encontraba con un pie encima de ésta, al parecer la pelirroja se estaba encargando de que el agua (_que en este momento se encontraba empapando la mesa_) no se esparciera hacia otra parte, ella no le estaba dando oportunidad de escapar a Suigetsu.

El Uchiha apretó fuertemente las pequeñas palmas de la mano de Hinata, cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró muy profundamente, entonces después de esperarse un tiempo corto, el Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Esta vez Karin había logrado que su compañero tomara forma de humano y en cuanto ella vio la posibilidad de golpearlo, lo hizo, la mesa se alcanzó a voltear debido a este gran impacto. Por otro lado, Hinata, que en este momento se había mantenido fuera de aquella discusión, tuvo que arrastrarse hacia la otra esquina del comedor, debido a que si no lo hacía, la mesa hubiera caído encima de ella. Sasuke ya ni siquiera pudo retener más su odio.

— ¡Fuera de mi _dojo_!

El Uchiha exclamó tan fuerte que sintió que sus pulmones se liberaban un poco, aquel grito que en este momento sonó tan femenino y esto hizo que inclusive se molestara más. Pero no podría seguir permitiendo que ellos invadieran su espacio de esa forma.

Suigetsu volteó a mirarlo, entonces sonrió de una forma muy traviesa, el Uchiha le correspondió este ademán con una cara de pocos amigos. Entonces el chico de cabello blanco volteó a mirar a ver la expresión de Karin, cosa que inclusive, Sasuke también lo hizo. Los dos tenían curiosidad de cómo la pelirroja actuaría ante aquella situación.

Karin se encontraba mirándolo con furor, sus ojos miraron al Uchiha casi como acusándolo de traición, ¿quién era esa chica?, La pelirroja pasó a mirar a Hinata de arriba hacia abajo casi como si la estuviera escaneando, entonces regresó sus ojos hacia el Uchiha, quién seguía acorralado en una esquina, manteniendo aquella expresión que cualquiera entendería si sufriera una fuerte fuga en la vejiga.

La chica apartó de su lado a Suigetsu, y después de que éste se carcajeara descaradamente en frente de la cara de la pelirroja, Karin comenzó a dirigirse hacia Hinata.

En ese momento, al Uchiha no le interesó si las cosas se complicaban, el problema de Karin era inclusive mucho mas pequeño al que él tenía en esos momentos. Así que, Sasuke le dirigió una expresión triunfadora a la pelirroja, al fin y al cabo, estar en el cuerpo de Hinata tendría que ayudarlo de algo, así podría deshacerse de las chicas locas que siempre se encontraban detrás de él, una oportunidad como esta, nunca la desperdiciaría.

Karin sonrió pícaramente, mas que nada, aquella expresión era un poco retadora, se acercó hacia el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata (_Sasuke pudo entender su pequeñez en cuanto tuvo que mirar hacia el techo para apreciar a Karin_)

En ese momento, Suigetsu regresó a su forma original, se cruzó de brazos y mientras miraba aquella escena, se mostró divertido, al parecer estaba muy ansioso por ver el desenlace.

— así que ya tienes criada, Sasuke

Comentó la chica pelirroja. Karin pasó a mirar a Hinata nuevamente de arriba hacia abajo, esta vez arqueó una ceja casi como indicando lo poco que era el cuerpo de la Hyuga comparado con el suyo.

Hinata intentó contestar aquel comentario, pero en ese momento, su mente se encontraba enfocada a sus ganas por ir al baño, así que lo único que pudo decir la Hyuga hacia aquél comentario fue un "_ah_" corto y un poco sufrido. Sasuke volteó a mirarla con más odio aun.

— Llámalo como quieras —comentó Sasuke con la dulce voz de Hinata— inclusive decirte algo sería caer muy bajo —El Uchiha sonrió victorioso— Sasuke dile a tus amigos que se marchen

El Uchiha se dirigió hacia la Hyuga, quien ni siquiera podría mantenerse en sus cincos sentidos, ella seguía observando a Suigetsu con tal avaricia que hizo que enfurecer al Uchiha, ¿Hinata harías todo lo posible para enfadarlo?

— Si… si… fuera

Pronunció la Hyuga en los labios del Uchiha, aunque la verdad aquella orden parecía más bien una sugerencia, cosa que no convenció a la pelirroja.

— ¡No me marcharé!

Fue entonces cuando el estómago de Hinata comenzó a retorcerse más, aquel dolor se había vuelto tan vacío y tan extremista que el Uchiha tuvo que erguirse un poco, a decir verdad, lo único que Sasuke quería hacer en ese momento era hacer del baño y acabar con su dolor.

Fue entonces cuando Suigetsu suspiró muy profundamente, comenzó a carcajear muy fuertemente. Los ojos de Hinata, en cuanto lo escucharon, voltearon a mirarlo con un poco de rencor, entonces aquella expresión hizo estremecer al chico.

Entre aquel escándalo, a lo lejos, comenzaron a escucharse algunas pisadas, Sasuke alcanzó a adivinar de quién se trataba debido a su habilidad ocular, en cambio, Karin ya había comprendido de quién se trataba debido a que podría identificar los _chakras_ y Suigetsu se quedó esperando la aparición de esa persona. Por otro lado Hinata ni siquiera alcanzó a escuchar aquellas pisadas, a decir verdad, en ese momento, no escuchaba nada más que sus necesidades.

— ya lo han escuchado —comentó la voz de la persona que se aproximaba

El Uchiha se volteó para comprobar su teoría, él estaba en lo cierto. Ahí se encontraba, un chico totalmente pacífico y a la vez terrorífico, Sasuke alcanzó a soltar una ligera sonrisa que se posicionó sobre el rostro de la Hyuga, al parecer alguien podría ayudarlo, ¿verdad, Juugo?

Karin tragó un poco de saliva y después de pensarlo un momento, decidió que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar. En cuanto la pelirroja pasó a un costado de la Hyuga, Karin chocó su hombro con el de Hinata, cosa que hizo enfurecer al Uchiha, quién la miro con más desprecio aun.

Suigetsu se marchó seguido de su compañera, esta vez el chico se encontraba con una expresión de un niño berrinchudo como si acabara de ser regañado por sus padres.

En cuanto Sasuke comprobó que ellos se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para dejarlos solos a él y a Hinata, el Uchiha pasó hacia su cuerpo y lo tomó de los hombros, esta vez Sasuke pudo notar la diferencia de sus complexiones, él era un chico más robusto, alto e inclusive mucho mas fuerte.

— ¡levántate! Ya es bastante malo que mantengas esa expresión en mí

El Uchiha la sacudió un poco, en cuanto Hinata lo miró, éste pudo darse cuenta del alivio que sus ojos negros mostraban al encontrarse con él.

— ¡baño…!

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la chica, Sasuke suspiró exasperado, ayudó a la poseedora de su cuerpo a levantarse de aquella esquina y solo entonces, se dirigieron al baño.

Hinata sintió que aunque hace tiempo atrás había sido testigo de cómo los hombres hacen del baño (_gracias a Suigetsu_) ahora que estaba Sasuke las cosas se complicarían menos, a decir verdad Hinata se alegró mucho de que fuera el Uchiha en ves de otra persona.

En cuanto los dos pasaron al interior del baño, Sasuke cerró la puerta con candado, Hinata se estremeció un poco debido a su reacción, pero después lo pensó un momento, gracias a sus descuidos y a que el dojo del Uchiha era muy accesible para las personas, ellos habían tenido que lidiar con algunas cosas embarazosas (_como la vez que ella intentó limpiar la pared_) así que mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, esto parecía lo mejor.

El Uchiha tomó el pantalón que su cuerpo traía puesto ese día, y un poco fastidiado comenzó a jalarlo hacia abajo. Hinata alcanzó a ver aquél ademán y en cuanto lo digirió, la Hyuga hizo que sus pequeñas manos se apartaran del pantalón del Uchiha.

— ¿qué intentas hacer? —cuestionó el Uchiha

Entonces Sasuke la miró afligido, ¿ella quería ir al baño, no?, el Uchiha no quiso siquiera pensar lo diferente que sería si él estuviera en su cuerpo. Aguantarse de esa forma, no era sano ni para Hinata ni para él.

Pero en ese momento Hinata tenía miedo, la chica nunca tuvo siquiera una oportunidad de ver el cuerpo de algún chico (_a excepción del de Suigetsu, el cual Hinata no tomaba en cuenta ya que estaba hecho agua_), ni siquiera podría imaginárselo, alguna vez, su padre se lo tuvo que explicar, pero ella sentía que eso era un tabú, así que era muy difícil convencerla.

Finalmente, el Uchiha se sintió desesperado, ¡ella no era la única que sufría por querer hacer sus necesidades!, en cambio, él tenía que lidiar con la menstruación y con las ganas que también tenía de hacer del baño.

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces, en un momento desesperado empujó su gran cuerpo hacia la tina del baño, inclusive se encargó de que Hinata no lo pensara mucho, así que decidió hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible, fue entonces cuando abrió la regadera. El Uchiha hizo que la poseedora de su cuerpo se mojara desde la cabeza hasta lo pies, a Sasuke no le importó que ella tuviera ropa.

En cuanto el Uchiha se aseguró de que ella se empapara, fue entonces cuando él se introdujo con la Hyuga debajo del agua.

Hinata se sentía extraña, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?, ¿qué era lo que Sasuke estaba tramando al mojarse él y al mojarla a ella? Ella se estremeció un poco, inclusive pudo sentir que el corazón de Sasuke latía a gran velocidad y con una gran fuerza.

— Si conocer mi cuerpo te asusta… —comentó el Uchiha con la voz de Hinata— entonces yo haré que lo conozcas a fondo

El Uchiha comenzó a desprender la ropa mojada que llevaba puesta su cuerpo, el chico comenzó desde la camisa.

Para esto, Hinata ni siquiera se encontraba en sus cincos sentidos, a decir verdad aquella escena la hizo temblar un poco, pero una vez que sintió que era su cuerpo quién estaba desvistiendo al cuerpo de Sasuke no supo como reaccionar, simplemente se quedó paralizada y dejó que el Uchiha prosiguiera.

— empecemos por la camisa —dijo Sasuke

Entonces el Uchiha sacó la camiseta de su cuerpo dejando a la vista de la Hyuga un torso cuadrado, unos hombros anchos de los cuales escurría el agua de la regadera. Hinata sintió que su vista bajó dirigiéndose a su abdomen, el cuerpo del Uchiha era de una tez tan blanca, y mantenía una figura atlética, aquella vista panorámica de la que la Hyuga gozo era como un regalo, pero hubo algo que la inquietó y esto era porque ella sabía qué era lo que venía.

— Esta vez sigues tú —comentó el Uchiha en el cuerpo de la Hyuga

El Uchiha levantó sus brazos indicándole a Hinata que desvistiera su cuerpo comenzando por la camisa, a decir verdad, para él era muy fácil que su cuerpo estuviera sin camisa ya que él era un hombre, pero para Hinata las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, ¿desvestir su cuerpo comenzando por la camisa…?

— ¿qué harás? —Preguntó el Uchiha— sé que no puedes aguantar las ganas que tienes de hacer del baño debido al agua de la regadera… —entonces el Uchiha miró a la Hyuga con sus ojos blancos— ¿me desvestirás como yo lo hice contigo…?

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo se no debí de dejarlo en esa parte xD<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es seguro que en el capítulo que viene por fin harán del baño,ya que ya fue mucho tiempo que los hize sufrir :P**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer el capítulo =)**

**Gracias por los que dejaron Review **

**Espero que comenten, me encanta saber su opinion acerca de lo que escribo :D**

**Nos vemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, ¿cómo están?

¿Disfrutando de vacaciones de semana santa? (los que tengan xD)

Bueno antes que nada quería decir algo, en estas pequeñas vacaciones me voy a estar quedando en casa de mi abuelita y como no tiene internet **no me va a ser posible actualizar capitulo durante dos semanas**, sé que es mucho tiempo, pero si tengo la oportunidad de actualizar antes, lo hare, pero la verdad es que no puedo asegurarlo.

Como quiera **es seguro que regresaré para el domingo 22 de abril** con el siguiente capítulo, espero que puedan esperarme, como quiera en ese tiempo yo también voy a estar escribiendo para regresar y actualizar el capítulo lo mas pronto que se pueda.

Bueno en este capitulo finalmente hicieron del baño jajaja, después de que los hice sufrir por casi como tres capítulos, jaja

**Advertencia:** Este mismo cap lo escribí un poco mas subido de tono (pero no mucho, nada de que preocuparse xD) espero que sea de su agrado. =)

Estos personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** (¡yo lo admiro!)

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron en serio que me gusta mucho saber lo que opinan porque así sé si les esta agradando la historia o no, si hay algo que no les gusta o que les incomoda pueden decirme, acepto críticas constructivas, ya saben que aquí les contesto los reviews:

**Mar13:** si, las hormonas van saliendo a flote, ¡jojo!, tienen que descubrir uno del otro ya que ninguno de los dos son muy empalagosos en eso de amor o algo por estilo (bueno Hinata si pero al grado de llegar a algo así no tanto) bueno es la adolescencia : P jajaja ni que yo estuviera tan grande XP, bueno te mando un abrazo! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :D

**Dark Amy-chan:** ¡jojoj! Lo se soy una niña muy malvada, kukuku… xD jajajaj, oye te quería preguntar algo, es que esta semana me la pase viendo doujinshis de SasuHina en you tube y me tope con una cuenta que se llamaba así como tu "Dark Amy-chan" y yo me quede como que ¡wow! Tal vez eres tú, xD es que lo que hace una en su tiempo libre es ver más sobre esta pareja jajaja =) bueno a ver siempre que onda xD muchas gracias por comentar :D intentare no dejar el capítulo así otra vez (kukuku… pero recuerda que soy mala xD) te mando un abrazo! =)

**enana naranja:** si yo fuera Hinata, nada mas me hubiera dicho y lo hubiera desvestido :P jajajaja bueno no soy tan pervertida xD jajaja pero al menos ya me llevo algún recuerdo jajajaja xD ok no, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste =B

**hinamel:** lo siento por dejarlo ahí, no me mates todavía xD sigo siendo joven (bella no pero joven si xD) pero pues ya en este capitulo se desarrollan mas las cosas, espero que te guste y que esta ves no me asesines :P jajaja soy como una plaga aun así reviviré xD muchas gracias por comentar, te mando un abrazo =D!

**hin123:** si vieras todas las cosas que tengo planeadas para ellos dos xD, de hecho a veces me olvido de los demás personajes y solo me concentro en el sasuhina, pero pues ya no lo cortare tan críticamente…. xD (¡no me creas!) :P jajaj bueno espero que te guste este capitulo, ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario =D! ¡Cuidate!

**Krin:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado lo único por la que la continuo es por ustedes las personas que la leen =) además de que me gusta mucho leer lo que opinan sobre la historia y todo, y como puse arriba tal vez se me dificulte actualizar en dos semanas, pero es seguro que para el 22 ya estoy aquí de vuelta =), muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡espero que te siga gustando! Te mando un abrazo =)

**caricatuyani:** si y yo creo que es mas cruel dejándolos esperar tanto tiempo :S, espero no pasar mucho tiempo en casa de mi abuelita xD para actualizar antes, y si fui muy cruel pero eso lo escribí ya en la noche y la verdad estaba muriendo de sueño (como ahora no he dormido nada y son las 6:30 de la mañana xD) mañana estaré dormida hasta tarde xD jajajaj ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Te mando un abrazote =)

**andrea:** lo siento por dejarlo así, que bueno que te gusto, ya me veras a mi toda la semana escuchando música (por que así se me vienen las ideas) a veces estoy tan metida que comienzo a reírme sola (mas rara no se puede) hasta mis papas me dicen que tienes, pareces loca xD jajajaj es un trauma eso jajaja, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capi también te guste =) ¡Cuidate mucho!

**Pau chii:** ¡que genial!, en serio que bueno que te haya gustado, de hecho estaba un poco indecisa por si no agradaba mucho o algo por el estilo, también porque intento no cambiar las actitudes de los personajes (a veces no me sale xD) espero que te siga gustando =D muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡Te mando un abrazo!

* * *

><p><strong>7- Lo admito, me gustas<strong>

En cuanto el Uchiha se deshizo de la camisa que su cuerpo tenía, Hinata no pudo retener las ganas de voltear a ver aquel abdomen que mostraba. La Hyuga intentó contener las ganas de mirarlo, si ella se mostraba deseosa de verlo, sin duda Sasuke lo notaría y esto no era algo que le agradara ni a ella ni al Uchiha.

Finalmente Hinata pudo recobrar la postura, sus ojos se deslizaron poco a poco hacia arriba, pasando de su abdomen hasta encontrarse con sus ojos blancos que la miraban sin expresión, Sasuke se había percatado de ese ademán pero el Uchiha no quiso armar un alboroto de eso, en ese momento los dos tenían otras prioridades que atender.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata cayó en cuenta de lo que seguía, si el Uchiha se desprendía de su camisa entonces ¿qué sería de ella?, la Hyuga lo pensó un momento, ella pasó a mirar al portador de su cuerpo y después de que este sonriera pícaramente, la Hyuga solamente quería desaparecer, ella sabía lo que venía.

— ¿qué harás? —Preguntó el Uchiha— sé que no puedes aguantar las ganas que tienes de hacer del baño debido al agua de la regadera… —entonces el Uchiha miró a la Hyuga con sus ojos blancos— ¿me desvestirás como yo lo hice contigo…?

La Hyuga se quedó con la mente en blanco, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? Hinata comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta. En cuanto miró el techo se regresó hacia sus ojos blancos, los cuales la miraban decididos.

La Hyuga retrocedió un poco, fue entonces cuando el agua de la regadera mojó los hombros del Uchiha, lo cual hizo que Hinata cayera en cuenta de una vez por todas.

Si la Hyuga desvestía su cuerpo, ¿qué pasaría?, no es como si Sasuke fuera un chico pervertido o como si ella lo fuera. Pero Hinata sabía que esa no era la razón por la que se detenía, la razón era que hacer algo así sería incómodo, ella nunca había mostrado su cuerpo a otra persona, ¿Sasuke, por qué le provocabas tantos problemas?

La Hyuga colocó los brazos del Uchiha hacia el frente, ella quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas, tomó su suéter por el lado inferior y suspiró profundamente. La chica vaciló por un momento, esto era algo extraño y por otra parte no lo sintió como algo bueno.

Hinata siempre había sido una chica reservada, muchas veces para ella era muy difícil expresar lo que pensaba, en otras ocasiones prefería quedarse en silencio para no incomodar a las personas. Ella siempre había pensado que su actitud debía de ser como la de su madre, y ésta era una persona la cual siempre ponía primero a su marido. Por un momento Hinata sintió traicionar aquella meta que se había propuesto desde niña.

Siempre había querido que la persona quien la viera fuera a la persona quien ama, y no era porque no sentía nada por Sasuke, por que desde que el Uchiha se hizo presente en su vida, las cosas habían sido tan diferentes, Hinata ya no pensaba en su clan, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era las expresiones que Sasuke le dedicaba, sus ademanes, aquellos los cuales la Hyuga interpretaba tan cariñosamente. A decir verdad Hinata inconscientemente se había vuelto loca por el Uchiha, pero como ella no lograba caer en cuenta de ello, pensó que eso no significaba que debía de mostrarle su cuerpo…

Entonces la Hyuga sintió que su cuerpo ya no aguantaba mas, ella tenía que hacer del baño y lo tenía que hacer rápido. Hinata llevó sus manos hacia su pelvis y las apretó fuertemente contra ésta.

El Uchiha observó un momento aquella situación, a decir verdad Sasuke estaba experimentando por dolores mucho mas fuertes que los de ella, el Uchiha no permitiría que algo como esto saliera de control, en estos momentos Sasuke no tenía humor para aguantar este tipo de cosas y él estaba seguro que Hinata tampoco.

— solamente haz de baño…

Le dijo el Uchiha a la Hyuga, la cual lo miró un poco sorprendida, ¿cómo lo haría?, y ahora menos que el Uchiha se encontraba observándola, hacerlo era algo muy difícil. Nuevamente la Hyuga comenzó a divagar en pensamientos, los cuales sacaron de sus casillas al Uchiha.

Finalmente Sasuke jaló a Hinata hacia el exterior de la regadera, la posicionó en frente del retrete y como si fuera una carrera de velocidad bajó los pantalones que su cuerpo llevaba puestos ese día.

Para Hinata todo eso pasó muy rápido, ella ni siquiera hizo ningún movimiento, en cuanto la Hyuga intentó voltear hacia abajo para comprobar lo que acababa de pasar, sintió como una mano jaló su cabeza hacia arriba.

El Uchiha estaba impidiendo que ella lo viera desnudo, el chico hizo que las pequeñas manos de Hinata jalaran su barbilla, de esta forma Hinata podría observar el techo y nada más.

— Solo quédate quieta —dijo Sasuke

Entonces el Uchiha hizo el siguiente movimiento, claro… el movimiento que todos los hombres hacen para poder hacer del baño. Hinata estaba segura que no podía mirar, pero ella todavía sentía, y en cuanto sintió que sus pequeñas manos frías tocaron el cuerpo de Sasuke (_solo por esta vez de Hinata_), la chica se exaltó un momento.

— ¿qué es lo que haces? ¡Mantente calmada! —gruñó el Uchiha

En cuanto Sasuke temó posición de su miembro, la Hyuga se quedó paralizada. El Uchiha respiró profundamente.

— Puedes hacerlo… —comentó Sasuke

— ¿qué cosa? —La Hyuga se apresuró a preguntar

— ¡haz del baño! —exclamó enojado

— ¿cómo?

El Uchiha no podía aguantarlo mas, Hinata estaba acabando con su paciencia, nuevamente el Uchiha refunfuñó exasperado.

— ¡simplemente haz del baño!

Entonces la Hyuga lo hizo, a decir verdad, ella no había hecho nada mas que hacerle caso, la sensación era algo diferente, el cuerpo de una mujer sin duda no se comparaba al de un hombre, Hinata no sabía siquiera qué sentir, sus manos frías de una forma u otra la estaban tocando, tal vez no podía mirar, pero por un momento la Hyuga prefirió poder ver a cambio de poder sentir, ella pensó que de esa forma sería menos incómodo.

— No me salpiques —gruñó el Uchiha

Hinata decidió que lo mejor era guardar silencio, a decir verdad ella no hizo nada. En cuanto la Hyuga terminó, el Uchiha se apresuró a subir nuevamente los pantalones, la Hyuga se quedó plantada, Sasuke estaba haciendo todo por ella y de alguna forma resultaba muy extraño.

— ¿no tengo que limpiarme?

La Hyuga le preguntó, a decir verdad aquel comentario fue algo innecesario, el Uchiha se sintió mas frustrado aun, ¿qué clase de chica era?, ¿acaso no conocía ni lo básico del cuerpo de un hombre?

— no es necesario que un hombre se limpie…

Ni siquiera en una pesadilla el Uchiha se había visto en vuelto en tener que explicarle a alguien sobre esto, esto estaba resultado muy embarazoso tanto para él como para la Hyuga.

— son diferentes… tu cuerpo y el mio —dijo el Uchiha

Por primera vez estando en el cuerpo de Sasuke, Hinata se sintió libre, ya había acabado con el infierno de su vejiga, la Hyuga se mostró muy contenta, pero la felicidad no le duraría por mucho.

— Yo también tengo mis necesidades —comentó el Uchiha

La Hyuga lo volteó a ver con un poco de angustia, ella no podría estar tan cómoda mientras que el Uchiha todavía seguía queriendo hacer sus necesidades.

— Además estoy seguro que en estos días… —el Uchiha se quedó un momento pensando en la mejor forma de decirlo— en estos días… —entonces suspiró profundamente— ¿estás en tus días?

La Hyuga hizo que la cara de Sasuke se volviera tan roja como un tomate, era verdad, exactamente tenía que pasar en estos días, Hinata se sintió mas miserable aun ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?, la chica meditó por un momento para intentar llegar a alguna solución.

El Uchiha ni siquiera lo pensó, aprovechó el tiempo el cual la Hyuga se había tomado para meditar, el chico bajó el pantalón de Hinata y aprovechó esta oportunidad para hacer del baño. Aun así el Uchiha no podía darse el lujo de mirar, del mismo modo que las cosas habían resultado con su cuerpo así tenían que salir en el cuerpo de Hinata.

En cuanto Hinata aterrizó sus pies en la tierra, se dio cuenta de lo que el Uchiha estaba haciendo, pero eso no ayudo en nada ya que la chica terminó por sonrojarse aun más, si Hinata hubiera estado en su cuerpo se hubiera desmayado pero como estaba en el de Sasuke, el cual soportaba inclusive mucho mas no pudo siquiera desvanecerse de esa escena vergonzosa.

— necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer… ahora que estas en tus días… —comentó el Uchiha fastidiado

Hinata intentó seguir el hilo de la conversación, de una forma u otra terminó por explicarle al Uchiha sobre lo que pasaba en el cuerpo de las mujeres, esa parte fue algo muy difícil de hacer ya que la Hyuga constantemente se detenía debido a la vergüenza que le daba al hablar de eso.

Finalmente el Uchiha terminó de hacer del baño, por un momento Hinata sintió que aquella escena se había vuelto muy larga así que se alivió al notar que ya había terminado todo.

— Aun hay algo que tenemos que hacer —comentó el Uchiha con la dulce voz de la Hyuga

Hinata lo miró un poco sorprendida, ella no sabía qué era lo que el Uchiha quería decir, la chica pensó que no había otra cosa peor que lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que lo miró con una sonrisa esperando el comentario de Sasuke.

— Todavía no te has deshecho de tu suéter—el Uchiha la miró decidido— no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos que seguir de esta forma —entonces se quedó un momento pensando— lo justo es que como me quite la camisa tu también lo hagas… además estamos empapados así que podemos enfermarnos...

La Hyuga se extrañó por un momento, ¿cuál era la finalidad de seguir insistiendo en eso?, la preocupación de la Hyuga volvió a invadirla.

— ya lo he dicho no sabemos cuanto tiempo tengamos que estar así… —comentó irritado— así que es tiempo que cada uno vaya conociendo el cuerpo del otro

Nuevamente el Uchiha pasó a empujar a su cuerpo al interior de la regadera, esta vez Sasuke estaba más decidido así que no dejaría que Hinata se retractara. El Uchiha no lo hacía con un fin pervertido, al contrario, él sabía que no podían estar así todo el tiempo que los dos sintieran necesidad de ir al baño.

Hinata lo comprendió, esta vez tenía que ser diferente, esta vez la chica tenía que acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Ahora Sasuke hizo que la tina de baño comenzara a llenarse de agua, ya no utilizaría la regadera, a decir verdad hasta el Uchiha pudo sentir un poco de nerviosismo, pero él culpó al cuerpo de Hinata, de seguro eso era porque el cuerpo de ella era mucho mas voluble a las emociones (_cosa que no era del todo cierto_)

En cambio Hinata se sentía nerviosa, extrañada, confundida, no podía negar que hacer algo así le provocara que su corazón se acelerara mucho mas fuerte, con el simple hecho de mirar la sonrisa de Sasuke, así resultaba, pero ahora que sólo veía su cuerpo, esto había resultado de una forma inclusive mas extraña y diferente. Esta vez era una experiencia fuera de lo normal.

En cuanto la tina de baño se llenó, Sasuke indicó a Hinata que pasara hacia el interior, quien a duras penas logró hacerlo. Después de eso, el Uchiha se introdujo también, a decir verdad muy a penas y cabían los dos en aquel lugar estrecho, Sasuke tuvo que juntar un poco el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata junto con el suyo, para que pudieran estar un poco mas a gusto.

Hinata se recargó en la pared, el cuerpo de Sasuke se encontraba sentado con las piernas estiradas hacia el cuerpo de la chica. En cambio, el cuerpo de Hinata se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo de la pared. Aunque los dos estuvieran en el lado opuesto, todavía sus piernas se alcanzaron a entrelazar entre aquel lugar estrecho.

Obviamente las piernas de el Uchiha eran mucho mas grandes y llegaban a rozar el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, quién en cambio sus pies alcanzaron a entrelazarse con los del Uchiha.

— Debes quitarme la camisa —comentó el Uchiha

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se acercó hacia su cuerpo, nuevamente estiró las manos hacia arriba para que la Hyuga pudiera dar el segundo paso.

A decir verdad, Hinata lo había pensado mucho la primera vez, ella llegó a la misma conclusión de Sasuke, ninguno de los dos sabía hasta cuando estarían así, inclusive había pensado que quizá los dos podrían terminar toda su vida de esa forma… cosa que no le agradó mucho.

La Hyuga suspiró por un momento, tomó el suéter de la parte inferior y lo fue levantando poco a poco. El Uchiha no había podido percatarse del agua de la tina hasta que sintió que la piel blanca de Hinata comenzaba a empaparse, en ese momento, el Uchiha se arrepintió de tomar aquella decisión, aunque ya no hubiera vuelta atrás.

Finalmente Hinata se deshizo de su suéter, el Uchiha alcanzó a ver que esta vez traía una blusa interior, aquella la cual los ninjas usaban, era la típica blusa de cuadros medio trasparente. Entonces Sasuke sintió que era mejor no ver el cuerpo de Hinata, un rubor comenzó a desencadenarse en la cara de la Hyuga, esto era porque Sasuke no se sentía familiarizado al ver aquélla piel casi desnuda.

Esta vez Hinata comenzó a sacar la segunda blusa interior, por un momento Sasuke sintió que eso ya no era tan necesario, para el Uchiha ver aquél cuerpo lo hacía vacilar, pero en estos momentos no podía retractarse a lo que él mismo había dicho.

En cuanto la Hyuga terminó de desprender su camisa interior, Sasuke bajó poco a poco su vista para encontrarse esta vez con la piel blanca de la chica. Ahora el Uchiha podía ver hasta el bordado de rosas del sujetador lila, el cual Hinata llevaba puesto.

En muchas ocasiones, Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de ver muchos cuerpos desnudos de mujeres, se había topado con muchas variedades de sujetadores y a decir verdad ninguna de los que llegó a mirar le provocaban lo mismo que hacía el de Hinata… Pero tal vez no era el sujetador, tal vez era Hinata misma, él había estado tan acostumbrado a que las chicas se le insinuaran que cuando veía los nervios de Hinata esto provocara que él también perdiera los estribos, en cuanto la veía a ella dudar, él también dudaba, Hinata se había vuelto él en cuerpo y Sasuke era lo mismo de ella, compartir algo de esa magnitud sin duda era algo diferente. Y esto era así porque Hinata resaltaba de entre todas las personas, ella misma, su sonrisa, su actitud, las cuales hacían enloquecerlo.

Por un momento Sasuke dejó de ver el sujetador al encontrarse con todos esos sentimientos que lo carcomían, el Uchiha pasó a mirar la expresión de la Hyuga, quién al contrario, mostraba un poco de decisión con nerviosismo, vergüenza y al mismo tiempo ella se miraba sofocada. Sasuke deseó poder ver esas emociones en el cuerpo de la Hyuga, pero al contrario, esta vez se topó con su cuerpo, quién le venía mostrando todo aquello que Hinata sentía. Para Sasuke no era muy grato verse a sí mismo, él quería verla a ella, no quería ver su cuerpo ni quería ver el cuerpo de ella, solamente deseó muy fuertemente que los dos estuvieran en la normalidad, pero desear no podía ayudar en nada…

Hinata se sintió un poco extraña, verse casi desnuda era algo común, pero estar desnuda junto con su cuerpo era algo fuera de lo normal, pero la chica sabía que tenía que continuar.

La Hyuga pasó los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de su pequeña espalda, esta vez también tenía que deshacerse del sujetador, así habían quedado las reglas desde el principio y ella tenía que seguirlas. En cuanto Hinata tomó la parte de la cerradura, el Uchiha la detuvo.

Sasuke apartó sus grandes manos del cuerpo de Hinata, el Uchiha no dejó que Hinata se deshiciera del sujetador, en cambio, esta vez Sasuke parecía un poco mas serio.

— No hay necesidad… —comentó el Uchiha— por esta vez no hay necesidad de hacerlo…

Hinata sintió que se llenaba de alivio, Sasuke la había detenido en un momento crítico y para ella esto resultó mejor. Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa la cual extrañó al Uchiha, no era muy común verse así mismo sonreír y más tratándose de Sasuke.

Finalmente los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio, aun así ellos seguían llevando los pantalones y el agua continuaba empapándoles, ellos bajaron la vista buscando una forma de huir o al contrario buscando una solución.

— Sasuke… —susurró Hinata

El Uchiha volteó a ver a su cuerpo en busca del comentario de la Hyuga. Hinata tardó un poco en continuar hablando, pero después de un momento pudo seguir.

— ¿alguna vez has estado así con alguien…?

Hinata pronunció esas palabras tan bajo que Sasuke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escucharlas. En cuanto el Uchiha comprendió a lo que se refería se preparó para contestarle.

— Nunca —comentó Sasuke— ¿y tú? —preguntó al cabo de unos momentos

— Nunca —la Hyuga se apresuró a decir— Sasuke… —volvió a susurrar la Hyuga

El Uchiha mas que decir "mande" gruñó un poco, obviamente Hinata ya conocía este ademán así que lo interpretó perfectamente.

— ¿alguna vez has pensado en mantener una relación con alguien? —preguntó la Hyuga

El Uchiha se quedó un momento meditando sobre eso, a decir verdad hubo un tiempo de su vida en la cual tenia una ambición y esta era el restaurar su clan… pero nunca pensó a fondo sobre eso, nunca se imaginó poder tener una familia, mantener una relación con alguien seguro y era algo muy distinto a lo que una vez se imaginó.

— No lo se —comentó

El Uchiha continuó vagando en pensamientos, nunca pudo ver mas lejos que la venganza es por eso que aquella pregunta hizo que pensara tanto hasta olvidarse de todo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar una ultima cosa? —dijo la Hyuga

Esta vez el Uchiha no comentó nada al respecto, el seguía absorto en pensamientos tan distantes, Hinata pudo darse cuenta de ello, así que decidió que aun así preguntaría al respecto.

— ¿La venganza es buena? —cuestiónó la Hyuga

¿Buena?, ¿Qué tenia de buena?, Sasuke comenzó a traer viejos recuerdos a su mente, de los cuales los mas presente que tenia era los de su hermano Itachi, Sasuke sabia la respuesta y aun así siguió pensando… ¿La venganza resulto ser buena?

Después de que había peleado con su hermano y de enterarse lo que este hizo por el, Sasuke podía percatarse de lo que era. Para el Uchiha fue difícil desprenderse de sus pensamientos ya que una vez recordado Itachi no pudo olvidar fácilmente como se dieron las cosas con el.

— No… —comentó el Uchiha muy seriamente

Hinata se quedo un momento en silencio, hablar con Sasuke sobre eso era como un tabú, el Uchiha siempre había sido alguien reservado, alguien quien de seguro se guardaba todo para si mismo.

— Estoy feliz de poder hablar contigo… —entonces la Hyuga le dedico otra sonrisa a Sasuke

El Uchiha se extraño por un momento, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, Aquella sonrisa que alcanzo a ver pintada sobre su mismo rostro era algo diferente, Hinata lo había podido sacar de sus pensamientos absortos y también había hecho que hablara un poco sobre si mismo, ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Qué era lo que hacia?, Sasuke se sorprendió, esta vez el chico no estaba viendo su propio cuerpo, en cambio, esta vez estaba viendo la esencia de Hinata.

— Ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí… —comentó la Hyuga

— Aun no podemos salir, tenemos que bañarnos —dijo el Uchiha

Esta vez Sasuke comenzaba a tomar las cosas mas en serio, Hinata era una chica diferente, ella era todo lo que deseaba y no pudo darse cuenta hasta este momento, era cierto, más que Hinata, inclusive en estos momentos, Sasuke estaba más embelesado, Hinata lo había hecho tan diferente o mejor dicho, Hinata lo había enamorado por completo. Hasta este punto, solamente cuando el Uchiha la miró en alma, el chico pudo darse cuenta de ello. Por primera vez en toda su vida Sasuke se sentía de esa forma y también por primera vez en su vida Sasuke lo comenzaba a aceptar muy a duras penas. El chico tenía que admitir que se había vuelto loco por ella…

— Esta vez tu me quitarás la ropa —Sasuke ordenó

* * *

><p><strong>Se que esta vez me voy a tardar un poco para actualizar, espero que me puedan esperar =)<strong>

**Gracias por leer el capitulo**

**Si pueden comenten, me gusta mucho saber lo que piensan del fic =D**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola!

¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?,

Bueno pues yo ya ando de regreso y ahora que comencé otra vez la prepa es aun mas agotador(_estoy tomando asesorías para presentar el examen de la facultad_), la verdad si me he llevado mucho tiempo con eso de la prepa :S, además de que a mi laptop se le acabó el word de prueba (_ahora le quito la laptop a mi mamá para escribir_)

Pero pues si fue buen tiempo que ya no había subido capítulo así que ya estoy de vuelta otra vez aquí =)

Estos personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** (_una persona quien admiro y es super genial_ )

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, espero no dejar de saber lo que piensan sobre este fic, recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, opinión o crítica es aceptada =)

A contestar reviews! :P

**enana naranja:** imagínate si yo lo pienso y lo escribo (_que tan pervertida no seré xD_) jajaja pero pues bueno, siento que al mismo tiempo es como que interesante, y pues ya que regrese de vacaciones, ya no tardare como antes en actualizar, ¡cuídate mucho! Muchas gracias por tu comentario =)

**Dark Amy-chan:** ¡si!, ¡lo sabía, eras tu!, bueno es que ya veras tengo cuenta youtube, de hecho hice algunos videos NaruHina pero me los borraron todos D: y de que no puedo subir sobre Naruto D: y un día que estaba viendo SasuHina me tope con una cuenta con el mismo nombre y también te reconocí por lo que dijiste de SasuHina fue como que :O! Wow xD jajaj =) cuando me meta a youtube te agregare y todo _(nada mas que no es muy seguido xD ya sabes la flojera)_ muchas gracias por comentar, te mando un abrazo gigante xD! =D

**Andrea:** gracias por lo de las vacaciones =D , a pesar de que estuve sin internet estuvieron geniales, además de que descargue Death Note antes de irme para verla en comodidad :P jajaj esta súper genial, me traume un poco O.o _(¿mas?)_ jajaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡cuídate mucho, mucho! ;D ¡te mando un súper abrazote!

**Vale-chan:** el fic tenía que parecerse a mí, por eso es extraño xD jajajaja, mas que nada porque tengo mucha imaginación y siempre saco cosas raras de la nada xD, que bueno que te ha hecho reír tampoco no quería hacerlo tan dramático así que me gusta que este como que combinado de todo un poco, y claro que vendrá la continuación =) ¡muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Te mando un abrazo!

**hinamel:** ahora he estado batallando un poco en lo de escribir porque no tengo Word, y como no confío en mi ortografía no escribo directo en fanfic, por eso a veces de que también tengo que contener mis ganas de escribir hasta esperarme y poder robar la laptop de mi mama xD jajaja, solo por un momento (_quien sabe que tantas horas xD_) pero pues ya regrese y con la musa en el aire =D, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que se te siga haciendo interesante, ¡cuídate mucho!

**LULYHIME:** lo de la misión si lo tengo contemplado pero va a ser un poquito mas adelante, primero tengo que poner varios cosillas jujuju xD (_ideas locas_) y pues las demás preguntas si te las contesto te arruinaría el cap, espero que tengas tiempo para leerlo =D, muchas gracias por comentar, ¡te mando un abrazo! =)

**Pau chii:** de hecho es algo muy bonito cuando te enamoras, aunque sea algo muy mencionado si se siente como que mariposas y nervios mas que nada, de hecho quiero hacerlo algo inocente, tranquilo y algunas veces subido de tono, creo que seria interesante, ¡gracias por comentar! Espero que este capítulo te guste =)

**Caricatuyani:** muchas gracias por lo de las vacaciones, me la pase genial, ¿y tu como te la pasaste?, y pues claro que me pase con la musa en al aire, escribiendo (_te diría hay veces que me imagino algo y me río sola y siempre le toca a mi papá verme, no me baja de loca xD_)jajaja pero una se acostumbra a que mi papa me diga así xD, ya es normal, muchas gracias por comentar, ¡sabes que te mando un abrasote! =) espero que te guste el capítulo

**Annii Gabiiz:** es cierto lo que dices, es mejor que tenga una idea clara y que no extienda tanto el capítulo yo también creo que así es mejor =D, ¡Obvio no me olvido de ti!, me encantan tus comentarios de que me emociono toda leyéndolos, y pues si ¡Sasuke y Hinata por siempre!, y claro que no se me olvida eso de que Sasuke esta reglando xD pobrecito sufrirá ciertos problemas después de esto jajaja :P bueno que te diré, espero que puedas leer el capítulo, cuídate mucho, ¿ok?, ¡te mando un súper abrazote! TKM =D

**MeganWeasleyGranger:** si ya era hora de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y pues ahora más que nada sería en ver como se desenrolla esto, además también Hinata siente algo solo falta que se den las cosas, espero que puedas leer el capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar, ¡cuídate mucho! =D

**Sami-can hina-ino:** ¡que bueno que te guste! =) y pues si ya que regresé de las vacaciones ya voy a poder actualizar mas rápido, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, ¡muchísimas gracias por comentar! ¡Te mando un abrazo! =D

**lady-darkeness-chan:** ¡no!, si tu vas al hospital por un chorrito de sangre ¿ a dónde iré yo?, jajaja xD por imaginarme estas cosas y por escribirlas, así seré de pervertida xD jajaja, pero pues xD ni modo… así me quedé xD jaja, ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Si vas al hospital me invitas jajaja, creo que yo iré directo a urgencias xD jajaja =) ¡te mando un abrazo!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, la única razón por la que lo continúo es por ustedes =), espero que de verdad sea de su agrado, también MUCHAS GRACIAS a las personas que han comentado, ya saben que pueden decirme cualquier cosa que les guste o disguste, de eso se trata =) Recuerden que los QM! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>8- Mira dentro de mis ojos <strong>

Hinata abrió sus ojos completamente, la chica no pudo evitar temblar un poco. Entonces decidió que era mejor guardar silencio. Pasados unos segundos, ella intentó retomar el hilo de la plática, llevó las manos de Sasuke a su costado y se encogió un poco de hombros.

― Quítame la ropa ―ordenó el Uchiha

Para este momento era algo completamente extraño para Hinata, escuchar su voz con un tono demandante no fue algo que la hizo sentirse cómoda.

El moreno decidió mirarla con arrogancia, aunque estaba muy claro que ese tipo de gestos no le quedaban a una chica como Hinata, ya que en cambio parecía como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

El Uchiha se exasperó, suspiró tan profundamente que tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para reponer su acción. Fue entonces cuando entrecerró sus ojos mirando a la poseedora de su cuerpo con un poco de recelo.

Sasuke pasó su vista hacia abajo hasta que se encontró con los pies blancos de la Hyuga, como si fuera algo de lo que apenas iba cayendo en cuenta, subió la mirada sólo para ver el cuerpo de Hinata, el cual, por algún motivo, le seguía causando curiosidad.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó.

Tan solo un poco mas abajo del abdomen de la Hyuga, justo en medio de las ingles, el Uchiha pudo notar algo extraño… ¿un color rojo?

A decir verdad Hinata no había puesto atención ante aquel movimiento, la Hyuga seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿desnudarlo?, lo que significa… ¿desnudarse a sí misma?

Sasuke se exaltó un poco, ¿qué había de extraño en el cuerpo de ella?, ¿por qué de repente aparecía con esa mancha tan extraña? Aquel incidente había manchado los pesqueros de Hinata así que el moreno se sintió un poco culpable.

El Uchiha comenzó a exaltarse, ¿sangre?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué significaba? De lo único que se alegró en ese momento fue que Hinata estuviera tan absorta en sus pensamientos, ya que de esa forma él se podría tomar las cosas con más calma, pero en esa situación… hasta el mismo Sasuke batalló en conservarla.

Como si fuera cosa repentina, el moreno sintió otra vez los fuertes dolores que lo perturbaban… fué entonces cuando lo comprendió… _"eso_", _"aquella sangre"_ de seguro y se debía a aquel cambio repentino en las mujeres… pero como era Sasuke… él ni siquiera tuvo a nadie quien le explicara sobre su propio cuerpo… ahora sería mas difícil el de una chica, lo único que había podido aprender sobre eso fue cuando escuchaba a las chillonas voces de las chicas, pero como en ese entonces a él no le interesaba, prefería preocuparse por sus prioridades y no por tonterías...

En este momento Sasuke estaba dispuesto a regresar al pasado sólo para entender cómo funcionaba, a decir verdad, el moreno quería hablarlo con cualquier chica menos con la Hyuga, con solo mirarla perder la calma tan rápido, si comentaba alguna palabra sobre esto seguro y que se desmayaría o terminaría por repetir una palabra tantas veces hasta llegar a el punto en que lo enfurezca aún mas, como así lo había estado haciendo todos los días.

Pero esto no podía quedarse así…

Sasuke pensó que esto podría ser una _"hemorragia interna"_, o inclusive aun peor, si no comentaba una palabra acerca de ese problema, Hinata ni siquiera recordaría por sí misma el día en el que llega la menstruación.

― Hinata

El Uchiha comentó muy seriamente, cosa que hizo que la Hyuga saliera de un brinco de sus pensamientos. Hinata se encogió inclusive aun más de hombros y lo volteó a ver con demasiada curiosidad.

― Yo… estoy…. ―entonces respiró profundamente― quiero decir… tu estás… ―dijo afligido― en el pantalón… ―Sasuke volteó a ver hacia la parte de la mancha― hay sangre…

Si Sasuke lo hubiera contado hubieran sido exactamente cinco minutos los que Hinata se tomaría para poder procesar aquellas palabras. Claramente el Uchiha odió la expresión de sorprendido que la Hyuga mantuvo en su cara, era algo tan odioso, repugnante e inclusive agotador todavía tener que lidiar con esos ademanes.

Para Hinata fue algo lento… ¿sangre?, ¿pantalón?... A decir verdad Hinata nunca había hablado sobre eso ni siquiera con su amiga mas cercana _(ni siquiera sabía si tenía una)_ así que fue algo impactante.

Finalmente Sasuke se acercó un poco a mirar sus ojos negros, la estaba mirando con tal decisión y amargura que Hinata se vio obligada a explicarle sobre eso.

― ¿tienes alguna herida interna? ―Sasuke pregunto con tal seriedad de la cual Hinata se sorprendió… ¿en serio no conocía siquiera algo sobre menstruación?

Al principio Hinata se extrañó, pero después de unos segundos, la chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita traviesa de la cual el moreno no pudo saber el porqué de aquél ademán.

Hasta Sasuke se sintió fuera de lugar, verse a sí mismo sonreír de una manera tan deliberada inclusive fue una sorpresa para él. En este momento, el Uchiha no podía recordar cual era su pregunta, aunque suene un poco extraño, él ni siquiera tenía un recuerdo claro en donde se viera a sí mismo sonreír. ¡Hinata!, esta mujer seguro que lo hacía volverse loco, ella era todo el problema y al mismo tiempo la solución… ¿cómo…?

Sasuke retrocedió un poco y esta vez volteó a un costado, cruzó sus manos. Si hubiera estado en su cuerpo, el Uchiha hubiera retenido su postura de "_arrogante y atractivo_", pero ahora que estaba en el cuerpo de la Hyuga, la única postura que se podría ver de él era "_berrinchuda y linda_"

Entre aquellos pensamientos indecorosos, Sasuke intentó recordar el último momento que sonrió… mas sin embargo el Uchiha no pudo recordar nada...

― no es ninguna herida… ―comentó Hinata con un poco de lentitud― es la… ―la chica volteó a mirar al suelo, esto era un poco difícil de decir― es la menstruación… ―dijo finalmente

Sasuke se sintió un poco victorioso ya que su teoría estaba en lo cierto, pero después de aquella confesión ninguno de los dos sabía como podía continuar aquella charla…

Fue un silencio cortoy largo para ellos, también fué incómodo. Los dos voltearon a mirarse con un poco de nervios (_obviamente el Uchiha escondió aquellos sentimientos detrás de su cara de pocos amigos)_

― En mi caso… ―finalmente comentó la Hyuga

Este momento fue algo diferente, hasta el mismo Uchiha se sintió cohibido al escuchar que Hinata podía comentarle de algo muy seriamente si ella se lo proponía, fue tanta la confianza que ella emanaba que el moreno se sintió un poco fuera de lugar.

― Aquel sangrado solo dura cuatro días… ―Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire―durante ese tiempo deberás usar toallas sanitarias, además de tomar alguna medicina para poder deshacerse del dolor de estómago

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para aprenderse aquellas indicaciones, de igual manera Hinata se mantuvo al margen del asunto, de hecho la plática había resultado mucho mejor de lo que el moreno hubiera pensado.

Entonces Hinata se acercó a Sasuke, en este momento el Uchiha se sintió extrañado, era la primera vez que una persona se acercaba a él sin intenciones de herirlo o de tocarlo minuciosamente, esta vez Hinata mostró otra vez una sonrisa tierna de la cual él se sintió aun mas fuera de lugar.

La Hyuga llevó las manos del Uchiha a su suéter y lentamente comenzó deslizándolo para poder hacer que Sasuke se desprendiera completamente de él. En ese momento el Uchiha no pudo sentir otra cosa más que su corazón palpitando, aquel sonido seco y marcado de su pecho que lo hizo temblar un poco. ¿En serio desnudaría su propio cuerpo en su presencia?

En ese momento hasta el mismo Uchiha retrocedió e impidió que sus propias manos desnudaran aquella tez blanca de Hinata, aunque no fuera su cuerpo, aquella sensación seguro y resultaría mas extraño si la dejara pasar.

Hinata no comprendió muy bien el porqué de esa reacción, entonces fue cuando deslizó las manos de Sasuke y las llevó a su cabeza, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro y despeinando su propio cabello.

Sasuke se enfureció un poco, ¿quién era ella para despeinarlo?, o mas bien dicho… ¿quién era él para impedir que no despeinara su propio cabello? El Uchiha no podía siquiera saber porque se sentía de esa forma o cuál era la razón para que él le impidiera a ella eso.

Nuevamente Hinata acarició un poco su cabeza, con aun más ternura, suspiró profundamente y se detuvo un momento.

― tenemos que conocer nuestro cuerpo… no sabemos cuanto tiempo duraremos de esta manera… ―dijo firmemente la Hyuga

Hasta el mismo Sasuke se sintió tonto, es cierto, tan solo unos segundos atrás él era el que estaba diciendo esas palabras y ahora era él mismo quien se retractaba, gracias a que en ese momento Hinata tomó la delantera Sasuke pudo entender la situación. Al parecer, el único que no había entendido eso era el Uchiha.

Fue entonces cuando el momento comenzó a cambiar, Hinata comenzó a desprender su ropa con una tranquilidad que hizo que el Uchiha se sintiera seguro, la cosa comenzó a cambiar cuando la tez blanca de porcelana de Hinata quedara al descubierto.

Para esto Sasuke no pudo siquiera ver o tocar aquel cuerpo porque no tenía autorización, aunque repetidas veces intentaba mirar por el rabillo del ojo, las veces que conseguía mirar algo lo hacía sentirse exaltado, nuevo y nervioso.

Él estaba seguro que Hinata era la chica más hermosa, inclusive su esbelto y pequeño cuerpo no era de comparación con cualquier otra chica. Pero más allá de eso, su sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos absortos a pensamientos extraños y sumisos que la llevaban a cosas sin sentido, su gran ternura que expedía con una pequeña sonrisa, inclusive él podía darse cuenta que ella era todo… y al mismo tiempo no era nada.

Como si un pequeño rayo atravesara la cabeza del Uchiha, Sasuke recordó una imagen borrosa por el tiempo e indecorosa por la situación sobre una mujer mayor de cabellos negros y largos que caían detrás de su espalda, una sonrisa tan serena como la de la chica con la que se encontraba ahora, la mujer cerró aquellos ojos negros debido a que sonrió abiertamente, por alguna razón, el Uchiha había recordado a su madre.

Sasuke no lo dudó siquiera un segundo, en cuanto la Hyuga terminó de desprender la ropa de su cuerpo, el Uchiha sabía que tenía que tomar la situación de la mejor manera posible, como ella lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Del mismo modo, el Uchiha desprendió lentamente su camisa, y desabrochó poco a poco los botones de su pantalón.

De un tiempo a otro, los dos terminaron completamente desnudos. A decir verdad esa situación era incómoda, pero no tanto como para convertirse en insegura ni tan serena como para reírse en ese momento. Era algo serio, los dos se encontraban frente a frente viendo al poseedor de su cuerpo, en ese momento los dos tenían tantas cosas por las que pensar que ese momento se volvió eterno. Aquella imagen ahora la tendrían guardada en sus mentes.

Fue entonces cuando los dos se acercaron a la regadera, en cuanto cada quien sintió el agua fría recorrer el cuerpo del otro les provocó un fuerte escalofrío. Ver que del cuerpo de la otra persona escurría con lentitud el agua les provocaba un poco de excitación y nerviosismo. Inclusive era muy duro sostener la mirada dentro de los ojos del otro debido a la vergüenza y aun así los dos decidieron mantenerla.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke miraba sus ojos negros, era la primera vez que de verdad miraba lo que éstos expedían, pero mas que nada, era la primera vez con la cual él podía ver las cosas a como las miraba Hinata. Él se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo ya que por sólo esta vez era capaz de mirar dentro de los ojos de otra persona, él sabía como pensaba ella, como actuaba, eso era algo que lo hizo feliz. Mirar dentro de los ojos de la Hyuga en un sentido figurado lo llevaba a un mundo nuevo. Él pudo darse cuenta que mirar sus ojos no era ver como ella se sentía, si no, significaba sentirse como ella para poder ver las cosas de la misma manera, convertirse en un pensamiento, encontrarse en la misma dirección que la mirada de ella.

En cuanto Hinata miró la decisión que sus ojos blancos expedían, ella se podía sentir segura, ella estaba tan feliz de que fue Sasuke quien es el que reside en su cuerpo y no otra persona, ella no lo hubiera podido desear de una mejor manera. Al poder ver aquellas expresiones, inclusive ella se daba cuenta de lo que Sasuke le estaba comunicando en ese momento, con solo una mirada, ella pudo ver dentro de los ojos del Uchiha gracias a que se reflejaban en sus ojos blancos, ella pudo sentir sus pensamientos y emociones y los mezcló en un mismo recipiente del cual los dos tenían posesión.

Ellos habían madurado un poco, sin haber dicho una palabra, con el agua fría golpeando sus hombros, con el simple hecho de mirar sus ojos ellos sabían que las palabras no tenían lugar para una conversación tan abierta.

Aquel momento se convirtió en un hermoso recuerdo, el sonido del agua cayendo marcó una melodía, sus miradas se convirtieron en una conversación, sus cuerpos desnudos los hicieron madurar, el silencio fue un elemento para conservar el ambiente y el palpito de sus corazones fueron jóvenes e inocentes…

En ese instante en el cual los dos se ducharon juntos, no hubo más contacto físico, no lo necesitaron, la presencia del otro era todo lo que querían.

En cuanto salieron de bañarse ya había caído la noche, Sasuke tuvo que ponerse unas de sus camisas, pero estando en el cuerpo de Hinata le terminaban quedando como bata de dormir, el chico sintió cierta ternura y dulzura hacia el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera.

A decir verdad Hinata no le reclamó el hecho de que regresara a el establecimiento del clan Hyuga, en este momento ella quería que Sasuke también se escapara de sus roles normales, así que fue como un pacto mental, mientras los dos estén en el cuerpo del otro tendrían que disfrutar, además de que ahora que el Uchiha poseía su cuerpo no sería tan fácil controlar a tan rebelde Hyuga.

Los dos decidieron dormir en cuartos diferentes, Sasuke terminó llevando a Hinata a una amplia recámara, en cambio, el Uchiha fue a recostarse al cuarto favorito de la Hyuga, aquella recámara la cual unos días atrás ella había amanecido con el olor fresco de la mañana ya que las puertas de corredizas de éste eran tan libres y todo esto por desmayarse en una inconveniente escena debido a Naruto y Sakura.

Pero a Hinata no le agradaba la recámara que el Uchiha le había indicado, inclusive ella podía sentir que era la habitación mas siniestra del dojo, era tan amplia y tan vacía que la Hyuga se sentía tan pequeña. Desde el momento en que ella puso un pie dentro de ahí ella sentía que este lugar era hermoso, libre y en verdad tranquilo pero gracias a esta gran recámara ella sentía algo vacío, desolado y triste, como si todos aquellas frustraciones fueran a caer a la misma habitación.

Pero Hinata tuvo que ser fuerte, por no molestar a su amado ella no quiso siquiera mover un dedo ni poner un pero a las indicaciones que el Uchiha le había dado. La Hyuga las había aceptado al pie de la letra y en realidad no eran nada complicadas, ni siquiera eran reglas ni nada más por el estilo. Hinata intentó no pensar mucho esa noche, estaba tan cansada así que utilizó esto a su favor y cayó dormida rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día ella sintió una leve brisa que apenas alcanzaba a correr en la habitación, aquella la cual la despertó. La Hyuga se sentó, todavía estando en el <em>futon<em>, bostezó muy a su gusto y relajó sus músculos por un momento.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo no estaba bien…

La Hyuga volteó a ver la parte debajo de su abdomen, había algo extraño… algo diferente, es mas ella lo estaba sintiendo… o lo había estado sintiendo entre sueños.

Hinata pudo darse cuenta que el cuerpo de Sasuke tenía un pequeño descontento, había algo que estaba inclusive _"mas levantado_" que de costumbre, algo que iba mas haya de lo normal, inclusive la Hyuga se extrañó al ver y al sentir que aquél miembro estaba tan "_exaltado"_ que lo habitual y hubo algo que la hizo sentir como una culpable…

Desde lo lejos ella pudo percibir que las pisadas de Sasuke se comenzaban a acercar hacia esta habitación… Hinata intentó contenerse pero aquél rápido ademán complicó las cosas y en vez se calmar sus hormonas lo único que consiguió fue acelerarlas mas…

¿Acaso había algo que podría detener aquel crecimiento extraño…?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo <strong>

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo necesario para leerlo =)**

**Espero que dejen reviews, me encantan sus comentarios acerca de lo que les pareció el capítulo o por si algo no les pareció una buena idea, en fin, me gustaría saber que les parece porque así sabría si hay algo, para que pueda mejorar =)**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias a los que dejan reviwes!**

**Nos vemos! =) Les mando un fuerte abrazo Kohala!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola

¿Cómo están?

Ya les traigo el otro capítulo de la semana, he estado batallando un poco en escribir ya que otra vez voy a comenzar con exámenes pero ahora parciales, así que si cometo algún error o algo me gustaría que me dijeran (más que nada porque siento que mi cabeza está en otra parte) además ahora estoy yendo asesorías para la facultad, clases de japonés, preparatoria, más que nada lo digo porque tal vez hay algo que haya escrito y no tenga coherencia o algo por el estilo, y como últimamente nada mas tengo los sábados para escribir, solo me alcanza a leer lo que escribo dos veces y siento que esto necesita más tiempo porque hay cosas que a veces hay que corregir.

Pero como ya saben que me duermo muy tarde, acabé este capítulo a las seis de la mañana xD jajaja, mañana dormiré como piedra, o mejor dicho hoy, xD jajaja.

Estos personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (!una persona genial!) a excepción de Hiro Inoue que es una creación mía en tiempos de ocio xD.

Ya saben que les contesto los reviews:

**Annii Gabiiz**: si ahora le toca sufrir a Hinata, aunque después de que leas el capítulo tal vez pienses diferente (soy muy mala buajaja xD) más que nada pobre Sasuke, siento que me he pasado con él últimamente, lo tengo que recompensar de una manera xD jajaja, Espero que también te guste este capítulo, yo también te mando un super abrazo =) cuidate mucho

**Hin 123**: es que ya los había juntado mucho físicamente y la verdad me había faltado ponerlos en alguna escena tierna, en donde no necesitaran tocarse, más que nada para probar que es amor (aa… quiero un Sasuke xD) jajaj espero que este capítulo te guste, =) cuídate mucho

Lady-darkness-chan: jajaja si tu estas en urgencias yo ya estoy enterrada xD, lo siento no soporte tanto, morí a temprana edad, xD jajaja bien dramática, gracias por comentar :D, a ver cómo te parece este capítulo, espero que no pase de urgencias, jajaja, te mando un abrazo! =)

**Caricatuyani:** si, he estado pensando en varias cosas para hacer sufrir a hinata, pero la mayoría que pienso son demasiado crueles, jajaja por eso siempre el que termina peor es Sasuke xD, pero como quiera he pensado en algunas para ella, gracias por comentar, cuidate mucho mucho! =D

**Andrea:** gracias TT_TT en serio que me sentí súper contenta cuando leí tu comentario, y obvio que vas a escribir, es mas hasta mucho mejor, =) además de que si escribes algo es seguro que yo lo voy a leer, =D, de hecho una de las cosas que quiero hacer es un libro (pero ahora estoy inmadura como para escribirlo), pero tú no dejes de escribir =D, de eso se trata, sabes que yo te apoyo, ¡te mando un abrazote! Y cuídate mucho =)

**Hinamel**: pobre Hinata tener que lidiar con algo así, en cuanto me imagino que algo así me pase sería realmente raro xD, jajaja, es más, pobre de los dos xD, tengo que hacerlos sufrir menos… xD, cuidate mucho =)

**LULYHIME**: ¿qué otra cosa pondría a sasuke en esa situación?, y obviamente los Hyuga actuaran nada más que pues va a ser a su tiempo, y pues ahora tengo pensado tantas cosas para ellos dos xD, bueno espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario =D

**Pau-chii:** Nunca imagine que este fic terminaría con algo de humor xD, fue en lo último que pensé, jajaja, pero qué bueno que te gusto, espero que no te defraude =) Cuidate mucho!

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha:** de hecho… eso del sueño no se va a escapar xD ¿con qué soñó como para levantarse así? Bueno pensando bien, pero pues a ver cómo se las arregla Sasuke, le tendrá que intentar explicar algo, =) espero te guste el capítulo, te mando un súper abrazo =D

**lindakennedy:** nunca imagine hacer un fic de romance, humor, pensé que saldría dramático y romántico, no es la primera vez que me pasa, aunque la verdad no me preocupo por eso, sea lo que salga xD mientras les guste pues yo feliz, =D, muchas gracias por comentar =D ¡saludos!

**Ali1895:** gracias, me pongo muy feliz cuando me dicen cosas así =), más que nada lo que espero es que les agrade y les entretenga, esa es mi finalidad, muchas gracias por tu comentario =) ¡te mando un abrazo! =)

**Kaila maya the whater:** jajaja hay que activar el modo pervert para escribir también jajaja, xD de ahí provienen las ideas jajaja, muchas gracias comentar, =) espero que te guste el capítulo y modo pervert on! xD jajaja

* * *

><p><strong>9- La misión regresa<strong>

El suspenso hizo que Hinata comenzara a sudar un poco, con solo escuchar el ruido que provocaban las pisadas de Sasuke sobre la madera la hizo temblar un poco. Aquel momento se prolongó más de lo normal, fue entonces cuando la Hyuga tomó el pedazo de una cobija y se cubrió del abdomen hacia abajo. Otra vez se encogió un poco de hombros.

La chica intentó calmarse, pero en cuanto lo intentó se produjo todo lo contrario… ¿Hinata qué clase de sueño habrás tenido para terminar así…? Es cierto, por más que lo intentará recordar, ella no podía… no sabía siquiera si eso estaba bien… tal vez había algo extraño en el cuerpo de Sasuke… tal vez no era del todo su culpa…

Las pisadas comenzaron a sonar más cercanas. La Hyuga bajo la vista hacia el suelo y decidió no mirar al Uchiha a los ojos, ya que se sentía como si hubiera cometido una travesura de una niña pequeña.

Entonces el moreno entró.

Hinata mantuvo sus manos en su estómago y apretó fuertemente la cobija. En cuanto el Uchiha entró a la habitación la miró un poco extrañado, el moreno sabía perfectamente cuando la Hyuga traía algo entre manos y a decir verdad aquella actitud cohibida no la ayudaron en nada.

El Uchiha pasó a lo largo de la recámara, se sentó sigilosamente a un lado de ella y después de un rato la miró de arriba abajo intentando descifrar lo que ella intentaba esconderle.

La Hyuga comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa, tembló un poco, ni siquiera podía ver a los ojos al Uchiha debido a la vergüenza que le daba mostrarle esa faceta de ella. Después, la Hyuga apretó fuertemente sus manos, por alguna razón, su corazón latía tan fuerte que le impedían relajarse y esto también ayudaba al _"crecimiento inesperado"_ de cierto problema.

Entonces Sasuke suspiró profundamente, como no entendió muy bien el problema, decidió mirarla con mucho más detenimiento. El moreno alcanzó a ver su rostro un poco sudoroso debido al nerviosismo, entonces fue deslizando hacia abajo poco a poco mas su mirada, el chico alcanzó a notar que su pecho se encontraba un poco exaltado, después se topó con sus brazos, los cuales Hinata no podía dejar de mover, entonces el Uchiha bajó un poco más la vista…

Él lo notó…

Sasuke, o mejor dicho, la cara de Hinata comenzó a tener un rojo carmesí, el Uchiha no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación. Si no fuera porque él se encontraba en el cuerpo de Hinata nadie hubiera notado aquel nerviosismo, pero como ella era muy susceptible a las emociones, el Uchiha no tardó en hacer toda clase de movimientos que lo hacían parecer nervioso.

En cuanto Hinata notó aquel movimiento, perdió aun más la cordura. La chica comenzó a respirar de forma irregular, ella sabía que si el Uchiha no sabía cómo manejar esto, ella menos. Fue entonces cuando bajó más la cabeza intentando esconder todo rostro avergonzado.

Sasuke suspiró tan profundamente, después de haberse exaltado, tuvo que tomar un poco de tiempo como para procesar lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, el Uchiha pudo calmarse, a pesar de que el rubor descubría las mejillas blancas del cuerpo de la Hyuga, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos e intentó pensar en la mejor solución.

— yo... —Susurró la Hyuga

Para esto Sasuke tuvo que inclinarse un poco para lograr escuchar lo que ella quería decirle.

— no he tocado nada…

Hinata comenzó a moverse con más nerviosismo aun. Ella ni siquiera sabía el motivo de la excitación, y la verdad no era su culpa, nunca tocó el cuerpo de Sasuke, ni siquiera se había detenido para mirarlo con más detenimiento, no sabía cuál era la razón por la que ella tenía que lidiar con esto.

El Uchiha se mostró exasperado, dejó un poco de tiempo pasar para que la situación dejara de parecer tan tensa. Solamente unos segundos después, intentó pensar en un modo de explicarle sobre esto a ella.

— ¿cómo… puedo detenerlo?

En ese instante, Hinata levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del Uchiha, quién no se había preparado psicológicamente para ese tipo de contacto en esa situación. Inmediatamente que el Uchiha escuchó aquella pregunta, lo hizo sentirse más desgraciado.

Hinata había podido explicarle cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de las chicas, pero el moreno muy a penas y podía hablar sobre el cuerpo de los hombres… Sasuke tragó saliva, desvió su mirada buscando escapar de aquella situación embarazosa sin éxito alguno.

— ya… sabes…

El Uchiha comenzó a mover su cabeza buscando un lugar en donde dejar su mirada clavada. Entonces el moreno movió sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, al caer en cuenta de lo que hacía, se avergonzó más de aquel movimiento extraño que claramente Hinata no alcanzó a comprender. Otra vez la cara de la Hyuga se volvió color rojo.

En cuanto Hinata observó como Sasuke movía descontroladamente sus manos se sintió más abrumada que al principio, en realidad no comprendía nada de lo que el Uchiha intentaba decirle. La Hyuga se sintió como una inútil al no poder entender las señas que él le estaba indicando con toda claridad.

— tus manos…

Finalmente el Uchiha prefirió que era mejor decirle tan siquiera una pista, pero en cuanto Hinata pasó a mirar sus manos un poco asustada el moreno se sintió aun peor, era seguro que ella no entendería nada a menos que no se lo digiera directamente.

Pero Sasuke no se sentía con ánimos de platicar sobre eso y más si se trataba de _"su"_ cuerpo, y no era por vergüenza más que nada era que no podía hacerlo ya que el orgullo se lo estaba impidiendo.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, suspiró exasperado, otra vez intentó retomar la calma, dejaría que Hinata lo descubriera por sí misma, el no podía explicarle eso ya que pensó que la Hyuga no tendría mucho conocimiento sobre el cuerpo de un chico, así que lo pensó innecesario, además ahora que Sasuke se encontraba más calmado, el chico pudo acordarse de otra táctica efectiva que contrarresta aquel ademán.

Sasuke se acercó un poco a Hinata, quien todavía seguía desorbitada, el Uchiha la miró a sus ojos, encontrándose con las perlas negras que brillaban esperanzadas.

— piensa en algo… gracioso…

El Uchiha se acercó tanto a ella que la Hyuga pudo percibir el aire que desprendía de su boca al hablar. Aunque Hinata lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, con el simple hecho de pensar que era el cuerpo de Sasuke ella comenzaba a temblar.

Exactamente era eso, ¿cómo pensaría en algo diferente si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Sasuke? En cuanto ella borraba todo pensamiento indecoroso de su imaginación otra vez volvía a mirar hacia su abdomen, el cual la hacía débil…

Inmediatamente Sasuke notó que aquel acercamiento en vez de ayudarlos los perjudicó, fue entonces cuando los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia abajo, para ver el estado en que el cuerpo de Sasuke se encontraba. Aun estando debajo de la cobija, se alcanzó a percibir un _levantamiento extraño._

Inmediatamente Sasuke se separó lo más lejos que pudo de ella, ¡no podía seguir mas así!, ¡si esto no se detenía el no tendría forma de ayudarla! El moreno sintió un poco de miedo ante aquella situación, el no daría nada, si la misma Hinata no podía entender como calmarlo entonces él no podría hacer nada por ella. Sasuke se levantó del suelo, caminó en círculos debido a la alteración que tuvo hace algunos segundos atrás.

Hinata solamente lo persiguió de reojo, se quedó un momento en silencio, intentando pensar en alguna solución o si le iba mejor, intentando pensar en algo… _"gracioso"_, como lo había dicho Sasuke a tan solo unos momentos.

— aquí es donde…

Hinata alcanzó a articular, en cuanto el moreno la escuchó, inmediatamente cuando la volteó a ver la fulminó con la mirada, casi como culpándola de toda su desgracia.

— Los hombres… —Hinata tragó saliva y después de unos segundos decidió continuar— se… —entonces comenzó a mover sus brazos frenéticamente, ella se encontraba nerviosa— masturban…

Pronunció esta última palabra tan despacio que Sasuke tuvo que repetirla varias veces en su mente para poder entenderla.

Entonces entendió a lo que se refería…

¿Hinata acaso no estuviste presente cuando el Uchiha intentó explicarte con sus manos aquel acto estrafalario que los hombres hacían para calmar sus hormonas? El moreno se sintió estúpido, él había tenido tantos problemas con tan solo representar aquella palabra, pero al parecer, la Hyuga ya conocía sobre eso, inclusive podía hablar más abiertamente de eso que el Uchiha, lo cual lo hizo sentirse como un inútil.

Sasuke sintió que estaba llegando a su límite, si no podía con esto, no sabría lo que pasaría después y aun así no intentó comprenderlo mucho, en su mente solo se estaba preguntando ¿cómo una chica como Hinata podía hablar mejor que él tratándose de un tema así?

Entonces Hinata alcanzó a notar su reacción, la cual la hizo sentirse como una depravada, inmediatamente se encogió de hombros e intentó buscar en su memoria algún recuerdo gracioso para calmar aquellas hormonas que tanto la inquietaban.

Sasuke decidió que era mejor si él salía de la recámara, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo intentando ayudarla y en realidad sentía que si se quedaba ahí, aquél sentimiento podía tardar más en desaparecer, inmediatamente Hinata lo vio marchar supo en lo que estaba pensando. Esta vez tenía que lidiar con algo.

El Uchiha se dirigió al pasillo, en cuanto abandonó la habitación decidió quedarse un momento meditando acerca de lo sucedido.

Hinata se quedó en el interior, entonces como si fuera cosa de tiempo, la Hyuga comenzaba a comprender los movimientos con las manos que hace algunos minutos el Uchiha intentó explicarle, lo cual la hizo carcajear muy fuerte.

Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar su risa desde el corredor, el Uchiha se sintió extraño porque en su mente no guardaba ningún recuerdo en el cual se carcajeara de esa forma, a decir verdad en cuanto Sasuke escuchó aquella risa, el moreno sólo dejo escapar una risita burlona que se formó en el rostro de la Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos, el Uchiha decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, salió por la puerta delantera de su <em>dojo<em>, y después de admirar el establecimiento de los Uchiha, Sasuke alcanzó a notar algo.

Gracias a que esta vez contaba con la habilidad ocular que portaba la Hyuga, el moreno pudo detectar que dos personas y un perro se aproximaban desde lo lejos, inmediatamente el Uchiha lo sintió sabía más o menos de que se trataría.

Sasuke decidió esperarlos, en cuanto pasó un poco de tiempo, el chico alcanzó a vislumbrar dos figuras de dos hombres que se acercaban frenéticamente, sin ignorar la silueta de un perro que sobresalía.

En cuanto estuvieron más de cerca, Kiba y Shino se detuvieron en frente de Sasuke (quien seguía estando en el cuerpo de Hinata) y lo miraron con un poco de preocupación.

— así que es verdad… te has quedado con el Uchiha

Comentó Kiba, seguido de un ladrido de Akamaru, en su rostro pudo percatarse un poco de recelo hacia su compañera de equipo.

— Sasuke no es alguien que ayudaría a las personas…

Kiba continuó hablando, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se sintiera enfadado, aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de Hinata, el Uchiha seguía siendo él y eso solamente lo estaba enfureciendo aun más, ¿cómo ellos estaban tan seguros de que así sería?

— Como sea —Shino interrumpió a Kiba— estamos aquí por órdenes de Tsunade-sama

Fue entonces cuando el Uchiha decidió relajarse un poco, es cierto, no tenía por qué gastar sus energías en alguien como ellos dos, además de que le interesó un poco la plática.

— Tsunade-sama los espera en el hospital —comentó Shino— dile a Sasuke que no se demore, hay algo que solamente él puede hacer…

Después de que el Aburame terminara de hablar sobre esto, el Uchiha alcanzó a ver cómo se marcharon, entonces el Uchiha se introdujo en la recámara donde se encontraba Hinata y sin dudarlo le comentó sobre lo que había sucedido.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Hinata habían entrado al hospital, a decir verdad estaban buscando a la culpable de que ellos estuvieran ahí. Para no demorar más tiempo, Sasuke utilizó el <em>Byakugan<em> para encontrarla con mayor facilidad. Así, después de unos minutos pudieron ver a una señora rubia, recargada afuera de una de las habitaciones de los pacientes, quien al parecer se encontraba un poco preocupada.

En cuanto la Hokage pudo percatarse de la presencia de los dos, los miró un poco abatida, al parecer no había más que malas noticias por decir.

— ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó el Uchiha intrigado con la voz de Hinata

Tsunade lo miró con melancolía, entonces tomó una bocanada de aire, para así poder comenzar a hablar.

—Les había encargado al equipo ocho y siete que se hicieran cargo del clan Inoue, el clan de maldiciones y genjutsu… —entonces la rubia bajó su vista al suelo— los primeros en enterarse de esta misión fueron Naruto y Sakura… —ella guardó silencio un momento— según lo que me dijo Sakura, Naruto comentó algo sobre una maldición entre ustedes dos…

La Hyuga y el Uchiha cruzaron miradas para confirmar de lo que hablaban. Es cierto, habían estado tan metidos en encajar uno en el cuerpo del otro que casi había olvidado que tenían que seguir buscando una manera de deshacer la maldición.

—Pero Naruto… —entonces suspiró como si estuviera un poco fastidiada— decidió ir solo a la misión alegando que ustedes dos no podrían pelear en estos momentos…

Hinata volteó a mirar a Sasuke, quien se encontraba pensando en la misma cosa que ella, ¿Acaso Naruto se percató de la función de la maldición?... Aquella fue una duda que decidieron guardársela hasta no estar completamente seguros

—y gracias a que es un idiota —comentó la Hokage con cierta furia en su voz— arruinó la misión, si no fuera por Sakura, el ahora ni siquiera se encontraría aquí… —entonces la rubia los miró con un poco de ternura— ¿por qué no pasan al interior para ver cómo está?

Tsunade les abrió paso para que pudieran entrar a la recámara, en cuanto los dos pasaron a un costado de ella, la rubia decidió que era el momento de decirles lo más importante.

—No comenten más de lo necesario —dijo la Hokage con una voz muy fría— Naruto es víctima de una maldición, así que no lo cuestionen, en este momento no se encuentra bien…

El Uchiha, seguido de la Hyuga, entraron sigilosamente a la habitación, esta vez estaban un poco más preocupados, ya que no sabían muy bien lo que se encontrarían.

Lo primero que vieron fue a una chica, quién se encontraba cuidando de unos pequeños girasoles que se encontraban en un jarrón de vidrio, la luz de la ventana alcanzaba a reflejarse en su piel blanca y su cabello rosa bailaba conforme el viento entraba a la habitación.

Después, voltearon su vista hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, esta vez observaron a un chico rubio, recostado en una cama, llevaba unas vendas que le cubrían la mayor parte de su frente y nuca, sus ojos azules que siempre habían llevado un brillo singular ahora parecían apagados, en lugar de una sonrisa traviesa, se encontraba una mueca sin emoción.

Hinata y Sasuke se quedaron perplejos al ver a su amigo en aquel estado… ellos no sabían muy bien cómo actuar, Naruto siempre había sido un chico muy alegre y verlo en estas condiciones no era para nada agradable.

Entonces vino lo peor.

El chico rubio les pasó una leve mirada, todavía seguía sin expresión, se mostraba tan serio que en cierto modo asustaba, después de observarlos de arriba abajo, Naruto se sintió aún mas abrumado.

—¿quiénes son… ustedes? —Naruto preguntó finalmente

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer el capítulo =)<strong>

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas o algunos consejos, cualquiera es bienvenido.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, en serio que es lo que mas me gusta de escribir el fic, saber que les pareció, además de que me motiva mas a seguir =)**

**Si pueden dejen comentarios! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, ¿cómo han estado?

En realidad no tengo mucho que contar… solo que este sábado si me acostaré temprano ya que el domingo no podré quedarme dormida hasta tarde como siempre… xD es por eso que este capítulo esta unas horas antes que lo normal =)

Por cierto, ¿ya vieron la película 5 de Naruto? Me gusto =) se las recomiendo xD jajaja (bueno ya no los distraigo xD)

Estos personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** (¡mi ídolo!) a excepción de Hiro Inoue, quién es un personaje creado por mí para proporcionarle mas sentido a este fic =)

**Primero que nada ya saben que les contesto los reviews:**

**Lady-darkness-chan:** Tengo que pedirte disculpas por el capítulo anterior, siempre en los comentarios pongo el nombre en negritas, pero la verdad es que se me paso, no lo hice con ninguna intención, igual sé que tal vez no es algo que te haya preocupado, pero tenía que disculparme, eso que se llama conciencia es muy poderosa xD, espero que no lo hayas malinterpretado y que todo este bien, =D te mando un fuerte abrazo =)

**Vale-chan:** lo de la escena de la mano no sabía muy bien como explicarla, xD en realidad si me quede como que O.O ¿? ¿Cómo? Pero pues al final pude describirlo xD jajaja también cuando me lo imagino me da mucha risa jjajaja, gracias por leer el fic =D espero no defraudarte, Cuidate!

**Kaila maya the wather:** si fue un cambio drástico eso de que primero batallando con Hinata y su "gran" desconcierto y luego lo de Naruto, pero eso mas que nada fue para la misión y esas cosas, espero que te siga gustando, te mando un abrazo =D

**Mar13:** no te preocupes por lo de los comentarios, yo sé que hay veces que de verdad no se puede =D, aparte yo también estoy batallando un poco pero porque voy apenas a entrar a la Universidad y tengo que estudiar mucho para el examen -.- y terminar la prepa y todo eso… nada mas me acuerdo y me deprimo jajaja xD bueno en realidad no, jajaj, en fin espero que te guste el capítulo y no te presiones concéntrate en la uni, acabo que aquí yo siempre estoy =D ¡Cuidate mucho, mucho!

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha:** que bueno que te hayas reído, y no solo fue la explicación de Sasuke xD estuve buen tiempo pensándole en cómo hacer que pudiera explicarlo jaja xD, pero pues al final salió :D, espero que este capítulo te guste, te mando un abrazo y cuídate mucho =D

**caricatuyani:** gracias por comentar y pues si lo de Naruto pues si me pase, es algo triste y luego es mi personaje favorito D: xD (imagínate si no l fuera) jajaja xD, espero que te guste el capítulo, ¡te mando un súper abrazo! =D

**anon:** De hecho eso es algo que ni yo misma sabía como explicarlo, ni siquiera sabía que eso pasaba hasta que recientemente lo vi en una película (no recuerdo cual xD y no era película obscena xD) y convine la idea con el fic xD jajaja deberé de ver menos películas jajaj =P que bueno que te animaste a comentar =D te mando un gran abrazo! =)

**andrea:** No siento que pueda dormir pues con lo que me dijiste tengo una sonrisota x) , ¿por qué no te animas a escribir un fic aquí? =D vas a ver que esta genial, te aseguro que a muchos les gustaría =D (como a mí =D) y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo TT_TT tanto esfuerzo intentando explicar algo que hasta yo acababa de entender jajaja xD espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, ¡te mando un abrazo muy grande! ¡Cuídate mucho!

**LULYHIME:** creo que la solución que dijo Sasuke era la mejor (la de no pensar en nada así) xD pero como me gusta hacerlo sufrir xD jajaja (espero que el Karma no me ataque jajaj) en fin, espero que este capítulo te guste =D, ¡cuídate mucho, mucho!

**Anii GabiiZ:** si Sasuke no podía explicarlo por lo menos Hinata debería de saber algo xD, tanto que resulto saber mas que el xD jajaja, pobre Sasuke y pues lo de Naruto pasó por adelantarse xD bueno a ver que te parece como se van desenlazando las cosas en este cap =) Cuídate mucho, ¡sonríe mucho y te mando un gran abrazo súper enorme! xD =D

**Valkiria Thrud:** TT_TT muchas gracias por comentar, en serio estoy super feliz porque la primera vez que entre aquí a la pagina fue cuando leí tus historias las de "I think I" y la de "In that moment" y me fascinaron, por eso me anime a escribir este fic, solo que no tenía cuenta en ese momento para dejarte comentarios, aparte me atrase un poco en leerlas por escribir este fic, pero vas a ver que voy a pasar a comentarte, =D por favor no las dejes yo tampoco dejare esta =) espero que te guste el fic, ¡te mando un súper abrazo!

* * *

><p><strong>10- No me olvides<strong>

La chica de ojos verdes acarició el girasol con un roce delicado, después de un momento de quedarse ahí parada deslizó su mano hacia su costado.

Hinata y Sasuke se quedaron anonadados. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?... Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio, en ese momento solo podían intercambiar miradas de confusión. Al parecer esta vez necesitarían tiempo para poder digerir lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto Sakura se dio la vuelta para comprobar la visita de los dos. La chica les dedicó una mirada con tranquilidad, después suspiró profundamente todavía reteniendo sus tristes lágrimas.

Para Sakura esto se había vuelto inclusive mucho más difícil, Naruto había sido una persona muy importante en su vida y que resultara de esta forma la convertía en la chica mas desdichada. Haruno ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra, al contrario, pasó a lo largo de la habitación en dirección a la cama en la que se encontraba Naruto. Finalmente la chica se colocó en frente de el rubio, quién la miraba sin expresión alguna.

Hinata y Sasuke pudieron darse cuenta de la situación con solo observar aquella escena dramática, los dos decidieron guardar silencio para ver el desenlace, inclusive a estas alturas era muy difícil hablar.

Naruto miró a Sakura de arriba a abajo con una expresión de repulsión, después de hacer esto volteó hacia otro lado donde no se encontrara con los ojos verdes de la chica. Tensó su boca como si estuviera harto de tener que escuchar su voz. Después de esto el chico rubio bufó irónicamente.

Sakura se mantuvo firme, después de que sus ojos lo miraron con decisión, ella no dejaría que el chico la rechazara, inclusive con aquellos ademanes tan obvios Sakura podía darse cuenta que él no quería saber nada sobre ella y aun así Haruno se mantendría indulgente y no retrocedería, esto era algo que ella tenía que hacer porque sabía que si se daba por vencida entonces de verdad no le quedarían esperanzas.

― Ellos son Sasuke y Hinata

La chica de cabellos rosados comentó, después de hacerlo se devolvió arrastrando sus pies hacia la ventana.

Inclusive para la Hyuga mirar aquella escena era algo doloroso, ¿por qué el ambiente entre ellos dos se mostraba tan tenso? Inclusive lo podrían cortar con un cuchillo… En esa misma ocasión ni siquiera Hinata supo como reaccionar, a ella también le dolía muy profundamente saber que ellos dos estaban sufriendo por culpa de algo estúpido…

― Les pregunté a ellos

De repente la voz demandante del chico amnésico se hizo presente, inclusive su voz sonaba aun más decidida y fuerte que de costumbre, hasta Hinata se estremeció un poco con solo escucharla.

Para esto, Sakura se había detenido para apreciar la vista que se alcanzaba a percibir desde la ventana. La chica dejó que la brisa la alcanzara al mismo tiempo en el que miró detenidamente la aldea. Inclusive ella no se inmuto ante aquel extraño comportamiento del rubio, simplemente suspiró profundamente y después de un largo silencio incómodo volteó su mirada hacia el Uzumaki y le sonrió muy tiernamente.

Esto hizo que Naruto se exaltara mas, al ver aquél comportamiento apretó sus puños y la miró con más rudeza, Sasuke pudo notar que su mirada ahora estaba mucho más retadora y hasta él pudo notar el odio con el que ahora mismo se encontraba cargando.

― ¡digas lo que digas nunca aceptaría a una chica como tú!

Naruto exclamó enfurecido, la miró con recelo, después dejó de retener la fuerza de sus puños y abrió sus palmas lentamente. El chico rubio volteó hacia abajo, ni siquiera él podía saber lo que tenía, además tan solo unas horas atrás que había despertado lo único que había alcanzado a ver fueron los grandes ojos verdes color menta que lo empaparon de lágrimas de felicidad al saber que nuevamente estaba inconsciente.

Es cierto, Naruto pudo darse cuenta él mismo de cuanto cariño la chica le tenía, pero aun así… en cuanto ella supo que su memoria estaba inestable… guardó firmemente su posición y ni siquiera dudó un momento, ella quería estar con él a como de lugar y el chico rubio lo sabía perfectamente y era por esto que las cosas resultaban difíciles para él ya que desde el momento en que despertó ya no recordaba nada, solo sabía su nombre y nada más.

Pero Naruto estaba confundido… el no creía que una chica como Sakura estuviera tan pendiente de él, inclusive se sentía un poco abochornado, su presencia lo seguía confundiendo tanto que ni el mismo sabía lo que sentía por ella, tanto era su confusión que tampoco estaba seguro d qué hacer...

Sasuke se percató del pequeño desliz que tuvo el Uzumaki, el Uchiha conocía muy bien a su amigo y él daba por hecho que en este momento Naruto estaba confundido. En realidad al Uchiha no le importó mucho aquél extraño comportamiento, porque él mismo sabía que aunque su amigo olvidara todo si seguía siendo Naruto no cambiaría pasara lo que pasara.

El moreno sabía de antemano que el único motivo por el que Naruto estaba haciendo esto era para alejar a Sakura de su lado y esto era para que ella no sufriera debido a la amnesia que él tenía. Sasuke podía ver eso tan claro que ni siquiera necesitó ayuda de su _Sharingan_ para poder afirmarlo, inclusive él sabía que había cosas que ni siquiera su técnica ocular ni la de Hinata podían percibir… El amor de Naruto por Sakura era tan fuerte que hasta olvidando todo acerca de ella, él seguiría pensando en ella.

Sasuke dio por hecho que la estupidez no era algo que se quitara con amnesia…

Por otro lado la Hyuga alcanzó a notar la perseverancia de la Haruno, Sakura se había vuelto mas decidida. Por un momento Hinata recordó a la chica indecisa que estaba detrás de Sasuke y Naruto, hasta la Hyuga podía darse cuenta que esta vez el amor que Sakura sentía por Naruto era mas claro. Por un momento Hinata se sintió feliz de que por fin su amiga lo pudiera demostrar tan abiertamente.

― Sasuke necesito hablar contigo ―comentó Sakura

Hinata miró al moreno para poder tener su permiso, en cuanto el Uchiha afirmó con su cabeza, Hinata pronunció un leve _"si…"_ todavía mostrando indecisión con sus palabras. Sakura abandonó la habitación seguida de Hinata (_en este caso Sasuke_) dejando solos al Uchiha y a Naruto.

― Veo que sigues siendo un idiota

El Uchiha hizo que el pequeño cuerpo de la Hyuga se cruzara de brazos, después le dedico al rubio una sonrisa peculiar (_aquella sonrisa se superioridad tan singular de Sasuke_) y se burló debido al estado en que se encontraba Naruto.

― No puedo siquiera imaginarme qué fuiste a hacer tú solo peleando contra alguien quién utiliza el genjutsu ―entonces tomó una bocanada de aire―ya que nunca has sido bueno en eso…

El rubio apretó nuevamente sus puños, abrió sus ojos de par en par y miró a Sasuke con odio, una expresión que él verdadero Naruto utilizaba muy a menudo.

― Qué _chiquilla_ tan insolente

Naruto sonrió victorioso, a Sasuke no le agradó del todo que la llamara "_chiquilla_" así que frunció el ceño con recelo.

― vamos puedo decirte que te ves _linda_ cuando te enojas

El único fin que Naruto tenía para decir esto era para molestarla, ya que el Uchiha había empezado él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y dejar que ella (_él)_ lo insultara.

En cuanto Sasuke escuchó que su mejor amigo lo llamó "_linda_" su orgullo quedó deshecho, el Uchiha apretó sus dientes con tanta impotencia, ni siquiera podía pegarle al idiota, al final logró mantener las ansias que tenía por pegarle, Sasuke deseaba tanto que los dos volvieran a la normalidad para ponerlo en su debido lugar.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Hinata salieron de la habitación, La Hyuga estaba intrigada ya que quería saber de lo que hablarían. En cambio, Sakura se mostraba seria y absorta en pensamientos.

Solo cuando las dos se encontraron a solas en las afueras de la habitación, la Haruno se detuvo mientras suspiró profundamente para poder hablar.

― Por favor regresa a Naruto a la normalidad

Sakura se inclinó tanto que Hinata tuvo que separarse un poco para que la chica de ojos verdes no alcanzara a golpearse con el torso del Uchiha. Fue entonces cuando Hinata cayó en cuenta, ella sabía a que se refería Sakura.

― Tsunade-sama y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el Sharingan puede ayudarlo…

Hinata se sintió un poco inútil ya que no podía responder al favor que su amiga le estaba pidiendo, ella muy a penas y podía controlar el cuerpo de Sasuke. Poder manejar el Sharingan era algo que se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance.

Por otro lado, Sakura y Tsunade estaban en lo correcto, ella recordó la pelea que tuvieron en el callejón con Hiro… en cuanto Sasuke salvó a Naruto del _genjutsu_ la maldición se fué… tal vez si ella aprendía algo… podría ayudarle a Sakura…

― Lo siento…

Hinata comentó muy a duras penas, era muy difícil no poder con algo que el mismo Uchiha sería capaz de hacerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

― en este momento… no puedo hacerlo… ―Hinata dijo apenada

― ¿por qué? ―se apresuró a decir Sakura

Haruno la volteó a ver exaltada, ¿por qué no lo ayudaría?, Sakura comenzó a enfurecerse, ¿por qué tenía que llegar a estas alturas sin siquiera intentarlo? La chica de cabellos rosados miró al Uchiha con rencor.

― ¡Perdón por haberte dicho eso!

Exclamó Sakura mientras nuevamente se inclinó para pedir disculpas apropiadamente, Hinata se encontraba desconcertada... ¿perdón… por qué?

― ¡Perdón por haberte dicho esas cosas! ―Sakura se disculpó otra vez

Hinata retrocedió unos pasos un poco confusa, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, ¿acaso había algo que Sakura le debía a Sasuke?

― ¡Nunca mas los molestaré ni a ti ni a Hinata! ¡Inclusive si los vuelvo a ver juntos otra vez!

Fue entonces cuando Hinata cayó en cuenta, ella había olvidado la vez que se había resbalado por limpiar las paredes… y cuando Sasuke trató se salvarla. Hinata se ruborizó un poco, aunque este pequeño ademán no se manifestó en el rostro de Sasuke. La Hyuga alcanzó a recordar que ese mismo día Sakura había visto aquella indecorosa escena y que también había dicho algunas palabras fuertes al Uchiha.

Pero aunque pidiera disculpas… Hinata no podía hacer nada…

― Lo… siento… ―comentó finalmente la Hyuga

Sakura lo miró impresionada, después de estarse aguantando tantas horas de sus ojos verdes por fin pudieron resbalarse unas lágrimas, Haruno se sentó sobre el suelo y comenzó a sollozar. La chica de cabellos rosados comenzó a decir repetidas veces el nombre de _"Naruto"_ en forma desesperada.

En este momento Sakura se veía tan deshecha, ella lo extrañaba tanto, sobre todo su sonrisa y su calidez, Haruno siempre pudo vivir sin Sasuke pero ella no podía seguir si Naruto no se encontraba a su lado y por primera vez ella misma pudo darse cuenta de ello.

Si a Naruto le llegaba a pasar algo ella no sabría que hacer y este era el momento para perder la cordura y dejarse llevar. Desde el interior Sakura sabía que se miraba patética, porque Haruno sabía que lo que hubiera hecho Naruto sería sonreír y seguir con adelante.

Ella nunca lo abandonaría, solo necesitaba tiempo para desahogarse, para poder otra vez dedicarle una sonrisa necesitaba llorar. Además ella no sabía si él podría regresar a la normalidad… de hecho la chica nunca pensó en una posibilidad así, darse esperanzas sobre algo sin fundamentos era algo tonto, Sakura simplemente se dedicaría a enamorarlo otra vez… aunque no fuera necesario…

Hinata tomó del hombro a Sakura y la levantó lentamente, Sakura miró extrañada a su compañero ya que él no era de las personas que se mostraran afectuosas, después de esto la Hyuga limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Haruno.

Sakura se extrañó al ver que Sasuke se había vuelto una persona totalmente diferente, más cálida y abierta a los sentimientos. Pero en este momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Naruto y aunque el Uchiha hiciera lo que fuera ella no podría alejar a Naruto de su mente y mucho menos de su corazón.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta los sollozos de la chica de cabellos rozados fueron tan altos que alcanzaron hasta el interior de la habitación, donde Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron completamente en silencio, escuchando a su compañera de equipo sufrir.

Ni Sasuke ni mucho menos Naruto se sentían bien con eso, por eso mismo se quedaron plasmados sin decir una palabra, ninguno podría decir algo que ocultara el llanto de Haruno. Por eso mismo Naruto se sintió más impotente al saber que no podía detener esas lágrimas las cuales se deslizaban con tanta facilidad.

― Naruto… ―exclamó Sakura derramando lágrimas ― …Naruto…

* * *

><p>A la madrugada siguiente Sasuke se dirigió a la salida de Konoha, el Uchiha podía percibir que el aire fresco por la mañana llegaba a causarle un poco de frío al cuerpo de Hinata, así que se estremeció un poco. En cuanto Sasuke llegó, el Uchiha alcanzó a vislumbrar desde la oscura madrugada la figura de un chico sentado sobre el suelo.<p>

Desde lo lejos Sasuke supo de quién se trataba sobre todo por la figura de un perro que se encontraba a su lado. Además de esto pudo sentir que una presencia sombría venía desde atrás de él. Sasuke no necesitó voltear para darse cuenta que era Shino quién al igual que él, acababa de llegar.

Después de encontrarse los tres, Kiba dio un gran salto seguido de Akamaru, entonces miraron a Sasuke con entusiasmo.

― ¿Hinata, has hecho _bentos_?

Sasuke alcanzó a percatarse de la diferencia de altura que había sobre Hinata, Kiba y Shino, era seguro que la Hyuga quedaba muy por debajo de los dos, inclusive Akamaru era muy alto.

Sasuke miró a Kiba con recelo, ¿_bentos_?, ¿por qué él haría bentos para ellos? Sasuke refunfuñó mientras se apartó de su compañero y su perro.

― ¿_bentos_? Idiota…

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos mientras esperó pacientemente a que los demás llegaran. Para esto Kiba se impresionó un poco por la forma en que Hinata lo trató, el chico se quedó todavía paralizado.

― este día tenía que llegar… ―comentó Shino sospechosamente

― ¿de qué estas hablando? ―le preguntó Kiba sin entender

― Hinata ya no será la misma―parafraseó Shino

― ¿a qué te refieres? ―le cuestionó Kiba todavía sin entender

― Sakura no traerá el desayuno… así que si Hinata no trae _bentos_ no habrá desayuno… ―dijo Shino―

― es más fácil que Sasuke traiga _bentos_ a que Sakura lo haga… ―susurró Kiba desilusionado sin que Sasuke alcanzara a escuchar el último comentario

En ese momento la Hyuga había llegado, Hinata pasó a saludar a sus compañeros de equipo y les dedicó una cálida sonrisa, algo que los inquieto un poco, Sasuke mostrando demasiada felicidad no era algo que se viera todos los días.

― he traído _bentos_ ―comentó la Hyuga en el cuerpo de Sasuke

Hinata les mostró el desayuno, les sonrió tiernamente y se los extendió, de igual forma para Sasuke, quién se había alejado un poco de ellos.

Inmediatamente Kiba se imaginó a Sasuke Uchiha cocinando, en su pensamiento extraño le colocó un delantal rosa con adornos de flores y se lo imaginó tan feliz que el mismo Kiba se estremeció ante tanta actitud positiva.

― de repente… se me ha ido el hambre… ―comentó mirando lo afeminado que llegaba a ser su_ bento_

Fue entonces cuando llegó la última integrante de la misión, Sakura les sonrió desde a lo lejos, entonces se acercó a ellos.

― ¡muy bien es hora de irnos! ―exclamó Sakura ― ¡Kiba no hay tiempo para comer, tenemos que dirigirnos a la aldea de la lluvia! ―exclamó Sakura

Haruno se encontraba tan decidida a ayudar a Naruto así que no perdería ninguna oportunidad para que el pudiera recuperar la memoria. La chica se adelantó a dirigirse a su destino seguida de Hinata, quien también se encontraba decidida a ayudar a su compañero.

― tienes razón…―le dijo Shino a Kiba― es mas probable que Sasuke traiga bentos a que Sakura lo haga…

Entonces el portador de insectos también se adelantó, dejando atrás a su compañero, quien todavía estaba paralizado mirando a su desayuno.

― lo siento Sasuke… ―parafraseó Inuzuka― yo no soy como Naruto… ―entonces cerró su desayuno y lo apartó de su vista― a mi me gustan las mujeres…

Para la mala suerte de Kiba, Sasuke, quién seguía estando en el cuerpo de Hinata, todavía no se marchaba, así que alcanzó a escuchar el último comentario de su compañero.

Sasuke miró a Kiba con tanto odio que el mismo Inuzuka se sintió extrañado que pudiera existir una expresión así en el rostro de Hinata. Pero más que eso Sasuke se sentía peor ya que Hinata había abusado de su apariencia también. _"Esta chica..."_ pensó Ssuke con rencor

― Idiota ―comentó Sasuke con tanto odio dirigiendose a Kiba

Al ver la mirada que Hinata le dedicaba a Kiba, éste mismo comenzó a adelantarse minuciosamente dejando atrás al Uchiha, quién todavía seguía molesto por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar.

― "¿yo... _gay_?..." ―bufó Sasuke enfurecido

* * *

><p>Este capítulo lo deje mas tranquilo, creo que es algo que se necesita para poder avanzar, espero no les haya decepcionado.<p>

**PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES:** Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo, la única razón por lo que hago esto es por que ustedes siguen leyendo este fic, =) en verdad que me pone muy contenta saber que me han podido seguir hasta el capítulo diez =D, espero nunca decepcionarlos, recuerden sonrían siempre y disfruten, saben que aquí tienen a una gran amiga, los quiero mucho, y les mando un súper abrazo kohala!

**Saori Lizeth =)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola... No me asesinen TT_TT xD

Lo se quieren ahorcarme, yo también lo haría. Primero que nada les debo una disculpa por no subir capitulo el domingo pasado, pero es que tuve algunos problemas familiares y sinceramente no tenía cabeza para escribir y pues tampoco quería que la historia se convirtiera en algo como obligación (espero que me entiendan) Sentía que no lograba dar con lo que quería expresar y pues no quería escribir algo que no sentía. **Perdón** D=

Estos personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** (una persona con una gran imaginación! =D), a excepción de Hiro y Mika, quiénes son personajes inventados por mí para darle más sentido a la historia =)

**Aquí les contesto los reviews =) :**

**lady-darkness-chan:** si olvida de lo hablaba xD no me di a entender bien, jajaj =), estoy feliz porque la historia te hizo reír, yo tampoco abandonare la historia x_x, mi mente ya esta despejada y sin problemas así que estaré aquí como siempre =D, te mando un súper abrazo!

**andrea:** D: perdón me siento mal por no actualizar el domingo, estoy contenta porque el capítulo diez te haya gustado y mas que nada te haya hecho reír, pero el domingo pasado no actualice y la conciencia me carcome, pero en serio ya no tengo problemas y mi mente logró concentrarse, (es que no me agradó lo que escribí sentí que no tenía sentido), espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, tuvo que haber valido la pena, cuídate mucho, te mando un abrazote! y nunca dejes de escribir =) la imaginación es lo primero =D, recuerda que aquí cuentas con una amiga :)

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha:** Muchas gracias por lo que me dijiste, nunca planeé romance-comedia, según yo sería algo como romance-drama, pero siempre termino así xD, perdón por no actualizar, espero no haya problemas :D, de igual manera vas a ver que cuando entre a la facultad la voy a disfrutar (conociéndome créeme que si xD) te mando un gran abrazo! =), muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic :D

**Annii GabiiZ:** perdón TT_TT por no subir capítulo, estoy agradecida de que te sigas pasando por aquí, y también gracias por tus comentarios en serio que me animan mucho =D, y pues con lo que respecta a la historia es cierto Sasuke nunca se ha visto que le gusta una chica... xD pero no... es que es Sasuke, no puede ser gay, además de que tiene que revivir a su clan :P, al menos eso dice en el anime xD jajaj, pero nunca ha mostrado ningún interés por nadie O.O ? xD Sasuke es hombre xD su hombría es incomparable, jajaja =), te mando un super abrazo!, cuídate mucho y recuerda aquí tienes a una amiga que te apoya =)

**Vale-chan:** :D que bueno que te hace reír, aunque esta vez ya van directo a la misión, si le pensé para ver como lo desarrollaba xD, por que ni yo misma sabía como O.o, perdón por no subir capítulo :S, pero es que traía otras cosas en la cabeza y pues fue difícil concentrarme x_x. Espero que este capítulo no te defraude, cuídate un buen! =D

**Valkiria Thrud:** D: perdón... por no subir el capítulo antes, lo se puedes asesinarme, (estoy preparada) xD lo siento de repente se me sale lo dramática, =) jaja, espero que no haya ningún problema y pues también espero que este fic no te defraude. =D te mando un gran abrazo, a ver que te parece el capítulo, yo creo que esta algo loco como siempre xD, jajaj xD :D cuídate mucho =)

**hinasweet:** que bueno que te pareció original, las ideas locas tenían que servir de algo xD jajaja, y que bueno que me dijiste lo de "cercas" lo tendré en mente, ahora que me lo dices O.O si es algo tonto que ponga algo así xD jajaj, lo siento, y claro que no me enojo, al contrario que bueno que me dices :), espero que de igual manera este fic no te defraude, cuídate mucho, un buen! =D

**caricaturayani:** perdóname por no actualizar capítulo!, tenía mi mente en otras cosas, escribí una tontería xD que no me gusto para nada, espero que este capítulo sea bien aceptado (lo volví a escribir obviamente xD) a ver que te parece el capítulo, espero que no haya problemas, cuídate mucho y recuerda que aquí tienes a una amiga que te estima mucho, mucho =D

**pau chii:** en este momento yo también estoy con trabajos finales en la prepa (la verdad me están encargando un buen x_x), D: lo siento por no subir el capítulo el domingo pasado claro que estaré aquí como siempre los próximos domingos, solo que el anterior si fue algo difícil, espero que te guste el cap, x_x mis ideas locas salieron a flote otra vez xD ajjaja, =) bueno cuidate mucho, mucho! =D

**MeganWeasleyGranger:** si, Sakura ya amaba a Naruto es solo que no se da cuenta D:, perdón por no actualizar U_U espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que no te defraude, además no abandonaré el fic hasta que lo termine xD, siempre termino lo que empiezo =), y si Kiba es un poco lento captando las cosas, creo que eso es algo lindo xD además eso junto con lo de Sasuke esta para reírse jajaj =), te mando un supér abrazo gigante! x)

**LULYHIME:** si... lo se estaba haciendo mas cortos los capítulos D:, este salió mas largo, pero es que como me baso en mis ideas no tengo un mínimo ni máximo en págimas, crees que debería de tenerlo? o.o? para que no se vea tan irregular xD jajaj como siempre x), perdón por no subir capitulo, espero que eso no afecte :S, por lo tanto yo voy a seguir subiendo este fic hasta que lo termine, en fin, cuídate mucho, te mando un abrazo grandote =D!

**hinamel:** siii... D: como lo dije antes, puedes matarme xD, (se escuchó muy sádico o.O? xD) de verdad perdón, perdón u_u, obviamente no abandonaré el fic, solo que me fue difícil actualizar el domingo anterior, como que escribí el capítulo muy mal y no aclaraba nada, algo horrible y pues con tantas cosas que traía en mi mente que no me concentre, x_x, así que lo tuve que volver a escribir, espero que te guste este capítulo y que haya valido la pena, =) cuídate mucho, recuerda aquí tienes a una amiga que te manda un gran abrazo! =)

* * *

><p><strong>11- Estamos de vuelta<strong>

Los chicos habían llegado a su destino, en cuanto el primero de ellos, Sakura, tocó tierra en la aldea de la lluvia, comenzó a caminar meticulosa, fijándose en cualquier detalle que le proporcionara una pista sobre su misión. En cuanto entraron, todos se sintieron obligados a colocarse una capucha café para protegerlos de la lluvia.

Después le seguía Sasuke, quién había tenido un muy largo camino debido a su compañero Kiba, ya que su mirada lo había agobiado desde que habían partido de su aldea natal. Obviamente el chico podía darse cuenta de todos sus movimientos gracias al _Byuakugan_, así que cuando el Inuzuka miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera _(la dueña de su cuerpo)_ mostraba un notorio estremecimiento, aparte de asco.

Hinata se encontraba tan sólo unos pocos pasos detrás de Sasuke, la chica se alegró, ya que se sintió mas cercana a finalizar su misión. Ella sonrió tiernamente, Sasuke logró ver aquél ademán así que exhaló muy profundamente, casi como si ya se hubiera resignado a mirar aquella personalidad en él.

Shino se dejó llevar junto con el ambiente, silencioso y cohibido, lo único que hizo fue observar el lugar escrupulosamente, no hizo ningún extraño movimiento, solamente se quedó ahí paralizado calculando y pensando en una forma de continuar la misión.

Finalmente estaba Kiba, junto con Akamaru. El Inuzuka se apresuró a colocarse al costado de Sasuke, pero como éste le dedicó una mirada fulminadora, Kiba tuvo que retroceder unos pasos, obligándolo a quedarse a lado de Hinata (_quién le sonrió amablemente en el cuerpo del Uchiha_), debido a esto el chico sintió aversión, entonces se posó a lado de Shino, quién se quedó inmóvil.

Después de un rato de disfrutar de la lluvia densa, la cual golpeaba fuertemente sobre sus cabezas. Hinata dejó escapar un pequeño estornudo, el cuál fue delicado y agudo, además de que la Hyuga cubrió su boca con su brazo derecho, aparte dobló su muñeca como si fuera una chica (_en el cuerpo del Uchiha_)

Después de esto, Hinata le sonrió a Kiba, ya que parecía ser el mas interesado en su comportamiento, ella le intento decir con la mirada _"estoy bien, no te preocupes..."_ pero para el Inuzuka, aquella actitud era algo preocupante, así que mantuvo su distancia, todavía podía verse que en su rostro había repugnancia.

Shino, quién había sido testigo de aquella escena, lo miró, Kiba hizo lo mismo ya que un momento atrás el se mostró muy indiferente a la situación. Entonces, Aburame le dedicó una sonrisa malévola y divertida, casi como si estuviera gozando de aquella escena. Para Kiba, esto había sido un insulto, así que lo miró con enojo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te das la libertad de sonreír? —preguntó el Inuzuka enfurecido

Shino ni siquiera se inmutó, en cambio, siguió caminando junto con el grupo, dejando a Kiba atrás junto con Akamaru, quién mantenía una mirada preocupante referente a su amo.

Ya habían caminado por algunos minutos, Kiba no podía utilizar su sentido del olfato debido a que la lluvia borraba y mezclaba todo rastro del enemigo. Por otro lado, Shino dispersó sus insectos, aunque le resultó difícil ya que al parecer éstos no eran tan resistentes al clima.

Por último, Sasuke, quién intentó usar su _Byakugan_ para buscar a su contrincante, no le dio resultado ya que el Uchiha todavía no comprendía del todo cómo utilizar ésta técnica ocular, además de que no sabía cómo diferenciar a Hiro de entre aquellas personas. En este momento, el chico se sintió impotente, ya que ansiaba preguntarle a Hinata sobre todas aquellas cosas que le resultaron difíciles, pero en este instante (_que se encontraban todos presentes)_ no encontró ninguna posibilidad de hacerlo sin que ninguno de sus compañeros no escuchara.

La aldea de la lluvia era una cuidad un poco deprimente, o al menos así lo sintieron ellos ya que habían estado acostumbrados al calor de _Konoha_. Pasaron a mirar los grandes edificios de metal, los cuales se encontraban empapados, por otro lado, no habían muchas personas en las calles, de vez en cuando se podía alcanzar a ver a alguno corriendo de un edificio a otro, pero nada más.

Sakura se detuvo por un momento, pensó con detenimiento la situación, entonces pasó a mirar a un gran edificio gris, el cual tenía un viejo letrero que se estaba terminando por caer. Ella avanzó hacia ese edificio, seguido de sus compañeros. En cuanto se aproximó mas al lugar, se introdujo en el edificio.

En el interior de este, había una mujer, quién se encontraba detrás de un escritorio, ella estaba fumando. En cuanto vio a todos entrar, los miró extrañada ya que se podía notar a simple vista que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a la aldea. La señora los miró detenidamente, todavía moviendo sus pestañas de incredibilidad.

— ¿Usted es Mika Inoue? —preguntó Haruno con seriedad

La señora se llevó sus cigarrillo a su boca y después de inhalar y exhalar el humo de éste, les dedicó una mirada un poco cansada. Sakura logró notar su labial rojo en cuanto ésta les dedico una sonrisa serena.

— ¿Vienen por Tsunade? —cuestionó la señora mostrando una voz rasposa

— Si —Haruno se adelantó a afirmar

La señora torció su boca mostrando una ligera negación de querer ayudarlos, entonces pasó a reposar su cigarrillo sobre el cenicero, en cuanto lo apagó se logró notar su arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Entonces se dirigió hacia atrás de la habitación, en la cuál se encontraba una puerta con llave, tomó las llaves de una repisa que se encontraba a un lado de ésta y después consiguió pasar al interior.

— vengan conmigo —ordenó con su voz rasposa

Los chicos siguieron este movimiento, Sakura se encargó de ir al frente, mientras que Kiba fue el último seguido de Akamaru.

Ellos ahora se encontraban descendiendo por unas escaleras un poco viejas y no muy confiables, cuando bajaron unos treinta escalones, siguieron por un pasillo, en el cual podía notarse que de entre aquellas paredes de metal, escurría el agua.

— ¿Entonces han venido por el clan Inoue, no es así? —cuestionó Mika

— No en realidad —se apresuró a decir Sakura— hemos venido especialmente por Hiro, estoy segura que Tsunade-sama te ha contado sobre los detalles... —parafraseó

— si, he escuchado un poco...

Entonces el pasillo se abrió en dos caminos; Mika, hizo que doblaran a la derecha.

Sakura se mantuvo al margen de la situación. En ese momento, todos permanecieron callados, lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar era el sonido de las gotas rebotando en el suelo, aparte del olor a humedad que llegaba a asfixiarlos.

— Hiro es alguien cercano a mí... —comentó Mika rompiendo el silencio

Ninguno se atrevió a interrumpir su comentario, así que se quedaron escuchando atentamente.

— Él había escuchado sobre el clan Hyuga, por la señorita que viene con ustedes, estoy segura que lo que ha pasado a tenido que ver con sus ojos, ¿no es así? —preguntó

Sasuke se estremeció, ya era suficiente insinuar que era gay. Cuando escuchó "señorita", sintió cómo su pecho ardió con minusvalía, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse el labio inferior.

— Si —afirmó Haruno, entonces tomó una bocanada de aire para proseguir con su charla— además él ha maldecido a uno de nuestros compañeros, eso es algo que Konoha no va a permitir muy fácilmente

— ¿maldecirlo? —cuestionó Mika— puedo ayudar a desvanecer la maldición, es algo que sólo nuestro clan y el Uchiha pueden hacer —interpretó

Hinata y Sasuke saltaron instantaneamente, ¿acaso ella podía ayudarlos?, si ella lo conseguía entonces podían deshacerse de la maldición, ahora había mas posibilidades de regresar a su cuerpo.

— pero veo que ustedes ya cuentan con ayuda de un Uchiha —se apresuró a decir

Este comentario hizo que las cosas se volvieran un poco mas complicadas, Sasuke y Hinata se miraron por el rabillo del ojo, intentando expresar con aquellas miradas que mantuvieran la calma.

— Él no puede hacerlo en estos momentos... —dijo Sakura con desilución

Mika se detuvo por un instante, entonces se dio la media vuelta, a la primera que se encontró fue a la chica de cabellos rosados, entonces pasó a ver a Sasuke _(quién la miraba con repulsión)_, seguido de Hinata_ (quién se estremeció a sus filosos ojos azules)_.

— Vaya maldición que les han dejado —Mika comenzó a carcajear efusivamente

Sakura los miró extrañada, seguido de Kiba, quién parecía no entender ni una palabra de lo estaban hablando. En cambio, Shino se mantuvo impertérrito a la situación.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? —se apresuró a preguntar Sakura

— ¿No te has dado cuenta, de la desdicha que están viviendo ellos dos? —parafraseó divertida

— ¿De qué estas hablando? —preguntó Sakura

— Ahora entiendo por que no has podido ayudar a tu compañero, ¿en ese estado ha sido muy difícil, no, Uchiha? —cuestionó refiriéndose a Hinata

La Hyuga se encogió de hombros, pasó a mirar al Uchiha, quién le mostró con su mirada que todo estaba bien, entonces se atrevió a mirar a Mika retadoramente.

— ¿A qué se refiere con esto, Sasuke? —cuestionó Sakura

— Sakura... —se apresuró a decir Shino— recuerda que el líder de la misión soy yo...

Haruno apretó sus puños y miró al Aburame con repulsión. Por otro lado, Shino ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Sakura, el Aburame tenía sus ojos puestos en Mika, quién a su parecer era la mas sospechosa aquí.

Mika retiró su cabello rubio de su rostro, entonces se dio la media vuelta y retomó su caminata por el pasillo. A unos pocos metros, los chicos alcanzaron a ver una luz, al parecer la salida se encontraba cerca.

En cuanto el pasillo terminó, ellos habían llegado a un amplio salón de metal, los chicos pasaron a observar con detenimiento aquél lugar, llegando a la conclusión que no había ninguna salida.

Pero en el centro, había alguien más...

Un hombre moreno, que mantenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro que mostraba sus dientes amarillos e irregulares. Su piel morena lo delataba de su identidad, además de sus rasgos físicos.

_Hiro._

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados, en cuanto se aseguraron de que su oponente era el que se encontraba en frente de ellos, inmediatamente doblaron su vista hacia Mika, quién se había tomado la libertad de pararse a un lado de su enemigo.

— Lo siento, pero yo ya no trabajo para_ Konoha_ —comentó Mika

Los chicos de _Konoha_ se mostraron defensivos. Debido a esto, Shino se colocó en frente de ellos, entonces les indicó con su brazo derecho que se detuvieran, esto hizo enfurecer a Sakura, quién estaba desesperada por regresar a Naruto a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Haruno enojada

Hiro y Mika carcajearon al unisono, después de esto, cruzaron miradas todavía mostrando un notorio goce de la situación. Sakura los miró con repulsión, se ajustó sus guantes negros y se dirigió a ellos para propiciarles un buen golpe.

Como Shino ya tenía previsto su movimiento, se colocó en frente de ella y la hizo retroceder, esto fue algo que Sakura no pudo evitar, ya que si hubiera avanzado seguro y hubiera herido a su compañero y no a los del clan Inoue.

— A estas alturas tu deberías de saber que no contamos con la ayuda de Sasuke —entonces Shino pasó a mirar a Hinata (_quién se encontraba en el cuerpo del Uchiha_)— No cometas ningún error, si te maldicen, entonces todo terminaría... —dijo seriamente

Sakura pasó a mirar a su compañero, a decir verdad ella no había entendido qué era lo que pasaba entre él y Hinata, pero obviamente era algo extraño, la chica se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo... había algo que seguro y no encajaba en ellos. Sakura siempre había sido una _Kunoichi_ muy lista, descifrar algo como esto era inclusive pan comido, pero ella no se había tomado el tiempo para analizar las cosas, ya que en su mente solo se encontraba su prioridad, Naruto.

Entonces Haruno lo entendió...

La chica miró boquiabierta a sus compañeros, los dos la miraron decididos sin decir siquiera alguna palabra, entonces pasó a mirar a Shino, quién seguía reteniendola con su brazo. Inmediatamente la chica lo notó, se dio cuenta que todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar a la perfección.

Hinata y Sasuke no tuvieron de otra mas que quedarse en silencio, obviamente ellos lo descubrirían tarde o temprano. Sasuke sintió como su orgullo decaía, después de un rato volvió en sí alegando que no era momento para pensar en estupideces. Hinata, en cambio, se sintió un poco inútil al ni siquiera ser capaz de activar el _Sharingan_, si no era Sasuke... definitivamente no podía ser ella... se desilucionó.

Kiba se extrañó, el chico había perdido el hilo de la conversación desde que había aparecido el otro tipo, a penas y estaba cayendo en cuenta que Mika también se había convertido en un oponente. Por otro lado, el ni siquiera entendió la charla de Shino y Sakura, solo lo tomó como si fuera una plática de superación personal_ (de las cuáles Naruto estaba muy familiarizado)_

— Nunca pensé en contar con la ayuda de Sasuke —comentó Sakura— te estas olvidando que yo también soy buena en genjutsu —parafraseó Haruno

Sakura logró liberarse de su compañero, ella comenzó a correr en dirección a Hiro, preparándole un gran puño. En cuanto Mika observó que se dirigía tras él, la señora intentó interponerse entre aquél golpe, pero Hinata se adelantó a su movimiento, la Hyuga utilizó el cuerpo de Sasuke para pelear con _taijutsu_ contra Mika.

Para Hinata era mas fácil utilizar el _taijutsu_ en el cuerpo de Sasuke, ya que el chico tenía las piernas y brazos mas largos, además de que su fuerza y su agilidad eran aún mas prolongadas. Hinata logró retener a Mika para que no alcanzara a retener el golpe de Sakura. Mika le respondió a su pelea, llegando a un encuentro muy reñido.

Sakura se aproximó a Hiro, pero este logró esquivar su ataque, en cuanto Sakura retomó otra vez la fuerza, Hiro ya la había envuelto en un _genjutsu_; Haruno se encontraba en una habitación vieja, atada con cadenas, la chica ya se había percatado que esto se había convertido en un _genjutsu_, pero aun así le fué dificil librarse. Dentro de aquella ilusión, ella alcanzó a percibir como Hiro se acercó a ella con una espada y se la clavó directo en el corazón.

Por mas que Sakura intentó liberarse, el dolor que recorrió por su pecho fue aun mas grande. La ilusión se convirtió tan real que ella podía sentir como la sangre salía de su boca a grandes cantidades, además de que su respiración se tornó irregular.

— _Por apresurarte a pelear, en cuanto golpees a alguien más, el golpe se regresará a ti en su lugar..._ —maldijo Hiro

Fue entonces cuando unas letras aparecieron y se incrustaron en la frente de Sakura. En ese momento la chica ya era parte de su _genjutsu_ además de su maldición, la cual ni siquiera había podido contrarrestar. Sakura sintió como su frente ardía, además del peso que tenía que cargar debido a la ilución.

— Soy Hiro Tanaka —exclamó el moreno— soy parte del clan Tanaka—entonces miró de reojo a Mika, quién seguía manteniendo una riña con la Hyuga— Ustedes los de _Konoha_ han dado por hecho una información errónea —carcajeó— Mika y yo sabríamos que buscarían al clan Inoue, nosotros somos una rama de éste clan, personas superiores... —parafraseó— hemos llevado las maldiciones y el _genjutsu_ a otro nivel —extendió sus brazos hacia arriba mostrando grandeza— inclusive para él mismo Uchiha sería difícil salir de nuestro _genjutsu..._

Para esto, Shino había extendido sus insectos por la habitación, por suerte, esta habitación sólo se encontraba húmeda y no llena de agua, debido a esto, el Aburame fue capaz de combatir con Hiro limpiamente. Hiro comenzó a sentir como aquellos insectos comenzaron a subirse por la planta de sus pies, el lider del clan comenzó a patalear debido a la desesperación.

La Hyuga seguía manteniendo la pelea contra Mika, las dos se estaban comenzando a cansar, justo cuando Mika hizo retroceder a Hinata _(en el cuerpo de Sasuke)_, le propició un golpe en el estómago, el cual la hizo detenerse por un momento.

— _Tus insectos inútiles no podrán hacerme daño, en cuanto salgan de tu cuerpo, morirán de antemano_ —nuevamente maldijo Hiro

Shino alcanzó a sentir como sus insectos fueron muriendo uno por uno, el Aburame comenzó a estremecerse, cayó de rodillas al suelo al sentir la gran cantidad de insectos que terminaban exterminados.

Sasuke miró a su compañera de cabellos rosados, quién todavía se encontraba dentro del _genjutsu_, pero ahora que se encontraba maldita, no podría ayudarlos mas. Entonces pasó a mirar a Shino, quien obviamente también se encontraba fuera de combate. Hinata todavía seguía peleando contra Mika, esa podría ser la única ventaja. En cuanto el Uchiha observó que Kiba se iba a intervenir en la pelea, lo detuvo.

Sasuke se aproximó hacia Hiro, quién ni siquiera había tenido un rasguño. El Uchiha activó el _Byakugan_ desde antes para tener una pelea mas justa. Entonces concentró su_ chakra_ en sus manos e intentó golpearlo en sus puntos vitales.

Para Hiro esto se había vuelto más complicado, el Uchiha era un digno oponente y de eso él estaba seguro, pero lo que Hiro había estado buscando desde el principio eran los ojos de la Hyuga, exactamente los que Sasuke tenía en estos momentos.

—_ Tu alma ambulante me obedecerá..._ —Hiro comenzó a maldecir al Uchiha

En ese momento, Hinata se aproximó hacia donde se encontraba el moreno, entonces ella le propició un golpe en una pierna, interrumpiéndolo de su maldición. Por el momento la Hyuga había alcanzado a ayudar a Sasuke, quién retomó la pelea hacia Hiro.

El oponente se había enfurecido, nunca antes alguien lo había interrumpido, antes de terminar con las cosas, decidió hacer sufrir a Hinata, así que la introdujo en un _genjutsu_; Como Hinata se encontraba en el cuerpo de Sasuke, los recuerdos que tenía era nada más y nada menos que los del Uchiha. En cuanto ella comenzó a ver a su familia (_en este caso la de Sasuke_) se sintió aliviada, pero cuando observó la figura de un hombre alto, cabello negro y con unos ojos mas rojos que la sangre, Hinata comenzó a palidecer. Ella estaba presenciando una y otra vez la historia de Uchiha Sasuke, inclusive ella tuvo el lujo de ver cómo toda su familia fue asesinada. Su hermano, Itachi, quién se convertiría en la persona menos pensada para hacerlo.

Aquellas emociones hicieron a Hinata muy débil, estaba atrapada en el _genjutsu_, ella terminó recostada sobre el suelo, sus ojos se mostraban desorbitados como buscando una forma de salir de aquél círculo vicioso.

— Hermano... —Susurró la Hyuga

De repente todo se nubló, el círculo vicioso se detuvo, Hinata apareció en un lugar totalmente diferente, ella pudo alcanzar a apreciar a su hermano, quién se encontraba sentado como un digno rey en un asiento de piedra, como si fuera el encuentro que ella hubiera deseado toda su vida. Ella miró sus ojos y otra ves dentro de ellos, esto comenzaría una pelea de _genjutsu_ y después, una pelea entre ella y su hermano, Uchiha Itachi... inclusive aquella visión fue tan real que ella no se percató del tiempo que transcurría, aunque en la vida real fuera un segundo, en su ilusión podrían ser días. La Hyuga se encontraba deshecha, lo peor que pudo ver fue a su hermano desfallecer bajo su propia mano... y saber que la culpa del asesinato de su familia caía en responsabilidad de _Konoha._..

— Hermano... —entonces comenzó a sollozar— Itachi...

Esto se había convertido en un sentimiento muy fuerte para ella, algo que ni siquiera en su vida se hubiera imaginado, Hinata lo estaba viviendo casi como en carne propia...

Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar aquellas palabras, entonces el se percató del tipo de _genjutsu_ en el cuál la Hyuga se encontraba envuelta. El Uchiha sintió como la sangre le hervía de rabia al pensar que alguien como Hiro la constreñía a que viviera aquella horrible historia. Esto se había convertido en el límite, Sasuke no podía dejar que la dañara con algo como eso, una chica como Hinata, quién solo conocía a su clan... no quería que viera nada más, no quería que viera la verdad, ni tampoco que experimentara el mismo destino maldito que le tocó vivir al Uchiha.

Mika intentó atacar a Sasuke, pero para esto Kiba no logró contenerse, así que el Inuzuka comenzó a darle pelea junto con Akamaru aplicando algunos _Gatsugas_ en su contra.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha apretó sus puños mostrando impotencia, Hiro comenzó a carcajear de alegría, para él, faltaban solamente dos personas a las cuales someterlas, Kiba y Sasuke. Pero él no le importaba nada mas, Hiro quería el _Byakugan_ y ahora que el Uchiha estaba ahí, también deseaba el _Sharingan,_ inclusive más que el primero.

— Ya veo... desde que los maldije han vivido como los he dejado... —parafraseó Hiro

Sasuke ignoró su comentario, el Uchiha apretó los pequeños puños de Hinata, el estaba intentando pensar en una solución que ayudara a su compañera.

— ¿Qué tal si los devuelvo a la normalidad? —cuestionó Hiro, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna— de hecho... en este momento deseo el cuerpo del Uchiha...

Hiro comenzó a carcajear, entonces se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sasuke, quién ni siquiera se inmutó a sus comentarios.

— ¿Qué tal si jugamos una carrera? —preguntó divertido, Sasuke se mantuvo al margen— _Hyuga, quién está a su tope, tu alma intercambiaras, en cuanto alguien te toque, su cuerpo habitarás..._

Sasuke miró con los ojos de la Hyuga a Hiro, quién parecía retarlo con la mirada, en cuanto Hiro terminó de decir su maldición, el Uchiha salió corriendo al cuerpo de la Hyuga, Sasuke tenía que conseguir tocarla primero. Hiro, en cambio se quedó plantado mirando a Sasuke divertido.

— _Uchiha, quién está maldito, paralízate ahora porque así lo dicto..._

Entonces Sasuke sintió como su frente comenzó a arder, Hiro había utilizado otra maldición en él así que esta vez ya no podía moverse. Sasuke estaba a tan solo unos pasos de haber llegado a tocar a la Hyuga, quién se encontraba presa del _genjutsu_...

No podía ni siquiera mover un músculo, ni sus ojos podían voltear, se quedó helado como una estatua y lo único que podía ver era como Hiro se acercaba lentamente hacia Hinata. Su enemigo estaba disfrutando de la situación, ya que se tomó su tiempo en avanzar, además de que no dejaba de carcajear fuertemente, él estaba asegurando la victoria.

En cuanto Hiro pasó a un lado de Sasuke, el Uchiha pensó que esto sería el fin, en este momento no podía pensar siquiera en una solución.

Entonces Hinata se levantó...

Para Hiro esto resultó ser una sorpresa, en cuanto el enemigo observó los ojos que se posaban en Hinata se asustó, ella había podido activar inclusive hasta el _Mangekyo Sharingan_ solamente para librarse de la ilusión. Hinata comenzó a llorar sangre debido al esfuerzo que había realizado al huir del destino del Uchiha.

La Hyuga pasó a mirar a su cuerpo _(a Sasuke)_ y alcanzó a notar el estado en el que se encontraba. Por otro lado, Hiro comenzó a temblar un poco ya que las posibilidades de tocarla se hacían nulas. El enemigo intentó correr desesperada mente en dirección a Hinata, pero era demasiado tarde...

Hinata había ganado la carrera...

La Hyuga llegó a tocar su pequeño brazo con las manos desnudas del Uchiha tan solo una milésima de segundos antes de que Hiro lo lograra con el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Fue cuando todo volvió a la normalidad...

Hinata sintió como su estómago comenzó a revolverse, ella se liberó de un gran peso que su frente cargaba, aquel contacto con su propio cuerpo la había hecho sutil. De repente sintió como si fuera absorbida por su propia esencia, llevándola a un espiral que la comprimía en un mismo punto, su verdadero cuerpo.

Sasuke, en cambio, sintió que las cadenas lo desataron, fue una emoción extraña que lo succionó como una aspiradora, algo que le provocó mareo... pero no perdió equilibrio.

Entonces el Uchiha abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vislumbró fue a Hinata, quién por fin se encontraba mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos blancos, los mismos que se mostraron fascinados y tiernos al poder ver la expresión tan familiar del Uchiha; su típica sonrisa de victoria que se dibujaba en su rostro, una sonrisa tan arrogante y atractiva, de la cuál sólo él tenía conciencia en como esbozarla.

Nuevamente cruzaron miradas... ahora que todo regresaba a la normalidad... lo único que deseaban era verse mutuamente...

* * *

><p>=) Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer el capítulo.<p>

Perdón si se me escapó algún error ortográfico, no tengo office word así que me es difícil mantener todo correcto x_x. Pueden decirme si tuve algún error o si hay algo que esta mal en contexto, no me enojo =), se aceptan críticas constructivas =D

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, tal vez suena ya muy repetitivo pero me gusta decirles que sus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir con este fic =) Siéntanse libres de decir lo que piensan =D al cabo esto es para ustedes =3

También quería decirles que creo que ya son los últimos capítulos del fic

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y claro que no abandono este fic hasta terminarlo =)

**Por último les mando un gran abrazo Kohala :B!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola

Como están? Bueno por mi parte, aqui les traigo el proximo capítulo, perdón se que corto pero no puedo seguir escribiendo mas, me muero de sueño D: En toda la semana no he podido descansar bien debido a los proyectos finales que me han encargado así que me he estado desvelando, en serio que comienzo a ver borroso jajaja, a este punto las letras bailan, jajaja xD, que loco... x)

**Annii GabiiZ:** claro que escribire mas fic's, pero no te preocupues este fic todavía le falta un poco para terminarse ;) y si obviamente Hinata y Sasuke necesitarian un tiempo a solas para asimilarse en sus verdaderos cuerpos, ya que despues de todo lo que los hice pasar xD jjaja, la verdad es que cambiaron muy rapido de cuerpo, pero esque también falta algo que agregarle a este fic...! (proveniente de mis ideas locas) :B! Cuidate mucho!, te mando un super abraztototote! =)

**Mar13:** si, Hiro se merece una leccion!, es un personaje que yo invente y me cae mal -_- xD jajaja pero bueno gracias a el este fic tiene un poco mas de sentido x), gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, te mando un gran abrazo! =)

**andrea:** yo tampoco soy buena en ortografía y eso que he leído varios libros xD, bueno tengo que aprender algo con el tiempo jajaja xD, y si ya estan de vuelta en sus cuerpos!, por fin! ahora lo que falta es que se resuelvan los demás problemas jojo, te cuidas un monton!, te mando un super abrazo!

**lady-darkness-chan:** hay que deshacernos de Hiro xD jajaja, y por cierto lo de mis abrazos, la verdad es que si asfixian -_-U me lo han dicho mis amigas, jajaja, pero que le puedo hacer... jajaja xD mucho mucho! y hoy también te mando uno de esos abrazos bien asfixiadores xD jajajaj x)

**Pochyy:** Si obviamente lo tengo que continuar, aunque perdon por que esta vez lo hice mas corto, en serio que no puedo seguri xD me estoy quedando dormida en la laptop x3, muchas gracais por leer el capítulo y por tu comentario, cuidate un buen!, mucho!, mucho! =)

**caricaturayani**: si todo eso de los problemas quedaron resueltos, ahora lo que me preocupa es la prepa xD, los profes estan cada vez mas estrictos pensando que tenemos tiempo de hacer sus infinitas tareas xD jajaja, pero bueno mientras pueda seguir escribiendo lo hare =) cuidate mucho, te mando un gran abrazo! =3

**Valkiria Thrud:** pobre Kiba todavía pensando sobre la homosexualidad de Sasuke x_x, jaja pero esque me imagine a ese personaje como el mas apropiado para eso ya que su actitud es muy extrovertida, muchas gracias por comentar =) te mando un enorme abrazo! cuidate un buen! =)

**Pau chii: **de ahora en adelante falta ver como se soluciona lo de sakura y naruto, aparte la relación de Hinata y Sasuke en sus respectivos cuerpos, desde antes que ya tengo pensado que ponerle y como desarrollarlo, =), que bueno que te gusto!, te mando un super abrazo! cuidate mucho! =)

**Sophie Giralt de Cullen:** si por fin pudieron regresar a sus cuerpos!, :P, yo tambien quiero matar a Hiro y eso que es un personaje inventado por mi xD jajaja tengo mas razones para hacerlo!, =) gracias por comentar, cuidate y te mando un gran abrazo! =)

**hinamel:** hoy en clase de japones me acabo de enterar que Mika significa "el tercer día" xD jajaja y yo exactamente le puse ese nombre al personaje, aunque no es la primera vez que lo escucho como nombre x) solo que no recuerdo donde, muchas gracias por comentar, cuidate mucho, ok? =) te mando un abrazote!

**sasuhinafan por siempre:** que bueno que te guste :D, perdon poque el de ahora se que esta muy corto pero ya no puedo x_x, quiero dormir xD, muchas gracias por comentar! cuidate mucho y te mando un gran abrazo! =)

**sami-chan hina-ino:** :D que genial que te hata gustado el capitulo anterior, aunque este capitulo esta corto D:, espero que no te desilucione, bueno cuidate mucho y te mando un super abrazotote =P

**LULYHIME:** x_x este capitulo si que esta muy corto, perdon por eso pero esque de verdad no he dormido mas que cuatro horas x) y ya son pasadas de las 3:50 am, de hecho la compu esta toda borrosa xD (y NO me drogo xD) jajaja xD te mando un super abrazotote! =) y cuidate un buen! =)

* * *

><p><strong>12- Revancha<strong>

Hinata contempló a Sasuke conmocionada; en cuanto la Hyuga miró sus ojos, los cuales llevaban el brillo de la soberbia, supo que todo marcharía bien. Por otro lado, la Hyuga intentó moverse, pero hubo algo que se lo impedía. Su cuerpo seguía conteniendo la maldición que hace segundos atrás Hiro le había aplicado al Uchiha.

La Hyuga se sintió pesada, a tal grado de no poder si quiera mover un dedo. Ella intentó mirar hacia otra parte, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en los del Uchiha, además, su pupila estaba tan pesada que tampoco lograba tener el control sobre esta.

Hiro intentó aprovechar esta oportunidad para atacar a la Hyuga, ya que de otra forma perdería la pelea.

Pero Sasuke tomó la delantera.

El Uchiha pasó a mirar a Hinata, quién se quedó abismada a la técnica ocular del Uchiha. El moreno se sintió inquietante y satisfecho ya que por fin podía tener sus poderes de vuelta.

El Uchiha se acercó a la Hyuga, y posicionó su mano sobre su pequeño hombro, esta vez se sentía feliz ya que podía tocar su suave piel con sus propias manos. Sasuke optó por tomar una actitud altanera y después de disfrutar de su regreso, deshizo la maldición que recaía sobre la Hyuga.

Sasuke había resultado mucho mas rápido que Hiro, como el enemigo intentó herir a Hinata, el Uchiha se alcanzó a mover velozmente para defender a su compañera. La cual seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

Hinata sintió como el enorme peso que había recaído en su frente se disipó. Ella miró hacia sus pies como si quisiera comprobar que esto no fuese una broma, y como esperó, no lo era. La Hyuga alcanzó a ver su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, el mismo que siempre había observado.

Hinata sintió como una felicidad abrazó su pecho, por días atrás se había obligado a pensar que nunca más regresaría a la normalidad, pero ahora que las cosas estaban diferentes, obviamente todo marcharía para su beneficio... o así pensaba...

La Hyuga miró a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, lo único que alcanzó a ver fe su ancha espalda, la cual presumía con soberbia el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Inclusive la Hyuga nunca pensó alegrarse tanto de poder ver a aquella persona, él entero junto con su prescencia era suficiente como para en estos momentos hacerla feliz.

El Uchiha comenzó a lanzar algunos _Kunais_ en contra de Hiro, quién le respondió de la misma manera, debido a esto, Sasuke pudo tomar un rango mas amplio para la pelea y de esta forma fue como pudo acercarse a Shino, quién se encontraba con sus manos reposadas sobre el suelo, lamentándose de las interminables pérdidas que estaban sufriendo sus insectos.

Sasuke tuvo que elevar un poco al Aburame, para después mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos, inclusive tuvo que mirar debajo de sus gogles negros. Esto fue un poco dificil de realizar, ya que también tenía que ocuparse de la pelea que estaba llevando a cabo ahora mismo con Hiro.

Pero después de deshacer la maldición que recaía sobre Hiro, Sasuke alcanzó a mirar que esta vez Hinata se encontraba cubriéndolo. La Hyuga le estaba dando pelea al enemigo ya que de esta forma, sería mas fácil de terminar con la misión.

Sasuke no lo dudó ni un segundo, aprovechó sus piernas largas y ágiles, de las cuales se sentía tan agraciado de volver a tenerlas, y comenzó a correr en dirección de Sakura. El Uchiha pasó a mirar sus ojos verdes, que en este momento seguían perdidos en la ilusión y se encargó de retirar la maldición en ella.

Sakura sentía como el dolor de la espada clavada en su pecho ardía, su respiración era tan agitada e irregular que le costaba mantenerse cociente, además de que las cadenas la presionaban tan fuerte de sus muñecas de tal forma que no podía librarse. Entonces ella vislumbró como todo a su alrededor se fue desvaneciendo...

Sakura había vuelto a la normalidad, pasó a mirar a Sasuke extrañada, quién le dirigió una mirada severa. Haruno comenzó a voltear a su alrededor ya que deseaba estar al tanto de la situación, fue entonces cuando calculó mas o menos lo que había ocurrido.

Sakura cruzó miradas con Shino, quién se encontraba igual de desorbitado que ella, entonces los dos asintieron y se colocaron en posición de contraataque. Los _Shinobis_ se encargaron de ir directo hacia Hiro, quién seguía manteniendo una pelea con Hinata.

Por otro lado, Kiba había sufrido algunos leves daños al estar intercambiando golpes con Mika. Aún así el Inuzuka se mantuvo firme.

En cuanto Hinata observó que Sakura y Shino habían llegado para ayudarla en su pelea contra Hiro, la Hyuga se cambió rápidamente de lugar y se colocó del mismo lado que su compañero Kiba, quién junto a Akamaru, seguían combatiendo a Mika. Hinata se uniría a esta pelea.

Sasuke se encargó de tomar las cosas con mas calma, se quedo un tiempo pensando en lo que debía a hacer, ya que nunca había sido una persona quién se dejara llevar por los golpes. El Uchiha pasó a mirar las dos batallas, fue entonces cuando decidió que primero tendría que ir tras de Mika, para después ir detrás de Hiro.

El Uchiha se aproximó hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, en su trayecto hacia su destino, Sasuke realizó algunos sellos con sus manos, después de esto, el Uchiha atacó a su contrincante con una inmensa bola de fuego.

La gran bola de fuego comenzó a cubrir de cabeza a los pies a Mika, quié se sintió consumida por las llamas, además de lo sofocante e insoportable que se sentía el ambiente. Mika ni siquiera pudo respirar, tuvo que esperar a que el ataque del Uchiha se terminara.

Mika comenzó a caer hacia atrás, a estas alturas se miraba muy cansada, ni siquiera podía mantener un ritmo estable en su respiración. Kiba aprovechó esta oportunidad y le propició unos _gatsuga_, (junto con Akamaru), para por fin darle fin a esta pelea.

Y así resulto, la chica de cabellos rubios terminó tendida en suelo, todavía enfrentándose a su delicada piel quemada, además de los ataques que había recibido durante la dura pelea. Esto estaba provocando que ni siquiera pudiera mover un dedo, ya que si se sobre esforzaba lo único que conseguiría sería terminar con su vida.

Kiba esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa, por otro lado Hinata mantuvo sus puños delante de su pecho, todavía mantenía una ligera preocupación hacia su contrincante.

Sasuke intentó no mirarla, pero en cuanto lo hacía una vez era difícil apartar la vista de ella. Para el Uchiha, Hinta se encontraba tan tierna como siempre, con su cabello un poco revuelto debido a la pelea, sus ojos grandes los cuales miraban a Mika con compasión, sus mejillas blancas que tenían un ligero color carmesí que resaltaba. Su pequeño cuerpo, siempre manteniéndose a la defensiva, además de la inseguridad la cual mostraba a simple vista. Sus pies, los cuales se mantenían torcidos, uno en frente de otro, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke no lo notó, pero debido a la felicidad que sintió el poder verla, por tan sólo un segundo mostró una linda sonrisa de lado, la cual nadie tuvo la certeza de haberla contemplado.

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba logrando hacer que Hiro retrocediera, además de Shino, quién comenzó a ayudar en la pelea. Inmediatamente Sasuke miró esto y se paso al otro extremo de la habitación solamente para finalizar la misión.

El Uchiha colocó su mano izquierda al frente, mientras que con su mano derecha tomó con gran fuerza la muñeca de su brazo. Sasuke observó pacientemente la escena, la cual mostraba a Sakura propiciándole un fuerte golpe al estómago de Hiro. Fue en ese instante en el cual el Uchiha comenzó a repartir el rayo por su cuerpo, llevando todo eso a su mano, el cual reservaba el mejor golpe final.

Hiro cayó tendido al suelo debido al impacto que tuvo segundos atrás con el puño de Sakura, para él fue difícil ponerse de pie, así que se tuvo que esforzarse de mas para lograrlo. Para esto, Sasuke mantuvo su _chidori_ hasta que visualizo el tiempo perfecto para utilizarlo, el mismo que Utilizó Hiro para ponerse de pie.

Para mala suerte del enemigo, Sasuke se aproximó a golpearlo con su ataque final, el _chidori_, el mismo que lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, además de que se estremeció ante la descarga producida.

Hiro comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo, todavía impactado debido a los golpes que había tenido durante su pelea. Aunque intentó ponerse de pie, no logró su cometido debido a las heridas que había adquirido.

Los chicos de Konoha cruzaron miradas, como si estuvieran comprobando lo que acababa de pasar. Mika se encontraba recostada en el suelo y lo mismo era para Hiro.

Si tan solo hubieran retrocedido las cosas hubiera sido difíciles de reconocer. Las maldiciones, el clan Inoue y Tanaka ahora se encontraban muy por debajo de la técnica ocular de Sasuke. A estas alturas la victoria era mas que segura.

Sasuke se acercó minuciosamente al cuerpo de Hiro, el Uchiha se atrevió a mirar por dentro de sus ojos negros, fue entonces cuando se atrevió a utilizar su Sharingan en él, ya que de esta forma eliminaría todas las maldiciones que habían estado aterrando a muchas mas personas.

Sakura se quedó mirando muy alerta a sus enemigos, Shino continuó con su búsqueda de insectos, Kiba comenzó a armar un alboroto como siempre se espera de él. Por otro lado Hinata se encontraba mirando a todos, todavía esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Sasuke pasó nuevamente a mirarla, sus ojos, sus cejas, sus mejillas, su cabello, su cuerpo y por último sus labios carnosos...

Inclusive Sasuke daba por seguro que en este momento no se daría por vencido, ahora que se encontraba en su cuerpo intentaría dar todo para ir detrás de Hinata... y viceversa.

* * *

><p><strong>Originalmente tenía esta idea para el capitulo pero le iba a agregar mas cosas, de verdad perdón por hacer el capitulo corto pero en serio no tolero el sueño (me quede dormida hace rato xD) espero que aun así sea de su agrado.<strong>

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este capítulo**

**Criticas constructivas o quejas son bienvenidas, este fic es para ustedes así que no se abstengan de decirme si me he equivocado en algo (no me enojare) =)**

**Cuídense!, les mando un gran abrazo kohala (de esos asfixia-dores) :B**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola!

como están?, bueno por mi parte aquí les traigo el otro capítulo, ahora si tengo mas tiempo :D, nada mas estoy presentando exámenes y ya acabe de entregar tareas =B

Ahora si que no tengo sueño, jajaja x)

Estos personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (una persona con una gran imaginación!) a excepción de Hiro y Mika, que son unos personajes inventados para darle mas sentido a este fic =)

Recuerden, comenten, disfruten y si hay algo que no les pareció no duden en decirlo, este fic es para todos ustedes =D

LOS REVIEWS: =)

**Mar13:** jajaja si yo también ya me había desesperado Hiro, :P jajaja, y bueno ahora solo falta que se resuelvan todos los problemas :B, jaja con decirte que yo misma me emocioné ahorita x) jajaja. gracias por dedicarle tu tiempo y pasarte a leer este fic, =) te mando un abrazo! =B

**Vale-chan**: tenía que ser Kiba quien no lo sabe, x_x jajaj, es mas gracioso así, y a mi también me encanta el Sasuhina, Masashi debería de darle una oportunidad a esta pareja!, ojala!, x) yo tampoco no entiendo como Sasuke es tan sexy, jajaja, pediré uno de cumpleaños, jajaja x), gracias por tu comentario, :D espero que este capítulo te guste y te mando un abrazo :,)

**Pochyy:** De hecho es un poco raro imaginar a Sasuke en plan de conquista, y no se porque pero cuando me lo imagino me da risa x) jajaja, pero bueno espero que te guste la forma en que lo desarrolle, gracias por dedicarle de tu tiempo y leer este fic =), cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazo!

**lady-darkness-chan:** los sábados por andar escribiendo siempre me acuesto tarde como a las cinco x_x de la mañana (domingo xD), pero ahora no me acostaré tan tarde, wii x) jajaja, además de que los domingo me levanto... jajaja no se si me levante... creo que muero para el otro día, jajaja x), casi siempre me levanto como a las tres de la tarde, todo un caos xS, pero bueno, el sueño aveces ataca x), gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, =) saludos y te mando un abrazo! =)

**andrea:** quiero subir un capitulo entre semana x_x, pero D: mis papas me obligan a ver mi libreta (no digo estudiar, por que no lo hago xD jajajja, ...bueno si estudio xD) y pues ya nada mas se esta desenlazando toda la historia :B, espero que este capitulo te guste, te mando un gran abrazo y cuídate mucho =)

**Valkiria Thrud:** jajaja, lo del abrazo kohala ni en cuenta que lo decían ahí, en cambio mi sobrino ve discoVery kiDs, noo!, las canciones están tan pegajosas que de repente me sorprendo yo misma cantándolas y me quedo como que O.o? WTF?, jajaja x), los sobrinos nos trauman, verdad? x) jajaja, :B gracias por leer el capitulo, cuídate y te mando un abrazo xD jajaja (ya no diré kohala :B jaja)

**caricatuyani:** es que el capítulo anterior de verdad cuando escribía veía las letras ya borrosas xD pero ahora ya estoy con mas tiempo :D, nada mas me falta presentar y pues mas que nada me la paso estudiando, lo bueno que ahora ya siento que puedo respirar ya que los trabajos finales si que estuvieron pesados x) pero lo bueno es que puedo seguir escribiendo este fic =9, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, cuídate mucho =)

**sasuhinafan por siempre:** lo se D: estuvo muy cortito, perdón por eso u_u, de hecho este capítulo debería ser parte del pasado x), pero morí de sueño antes de seguir escribiendo, espero que este no te decepcione, lo bueno también es que ya tengo mas tiempo! =) cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazote! =B

**hinamel:** bueno ahora que ya se acabo la maldición lo que falta sería que todo se arregle x), :B espero que te guste, este capitulo es mucho mas largo que el anterior, no morí de sueño x) jaja gracias por dedicarle de tu tiempo a este fic, espero no te defraude =9, cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazo gigante! =)

**ania-coug:** claro que habrá mas Sasuke y Hinata =B, además estarán en sus cuerpos y todo :P, bueno ahora nada mas queda desenredar todo xD jajaj, gracias por tu comentario =), espero que te guste el capitulo y te mando un abrazo muy grande! =)

* * *

><p><strong>13- Familia <strong>

Las pisadas se hacían cada vez mas pesadas, el lodo alcanzaba a cubrir la suela de sus sandalias, aquellas las cuales arrastraban por el camino.

A este punto, la lluvia los había cubierto nuevamente, el ambiente se encontraba fresco y calmado, el olor a tierra mojada se convertía en un aroma tranquilo. Las nubes grises mantenían cubierto completamente el manto del cielo. Unos segundos atrás la lluvia había dejado de caer ferozmente, en este mismo momento pareciera como si fuera una capa delgada que muy apenas alcanzaba a rozar la piel.

Debido a su desesperación, habían dejado la aldea de la lluvia cuanto antes. La noche se aproximaba cada vez mas, habían utilizado muchas energías en la batalla que ahora mismo comenzaban a resentir los efectos secundarios, trayendo consigo el hambre y el sueño. Pero aun así continuaron caminando, ninguno de ellos quiso detenerse, y la razón de esto era porque ansiaban ver a su compañero, Naruto.

Desde que la maldición había sido retirada, ninguno de los _ninjas_ presentes había reclamado tiempo para descansar, estas energías decidieron dedicárselas a tal escandaloso _ninja_, además de que Haruno se mostraba muy inquieta al saber la reacción que tomaría éste en cuanto se liberara de la maldición.

Todos ellos sabían que Naruto y Sakura se habían vuelto mas cercanos, a excepción de Kiba, quién por obvias razones muy apenas y se tomaba el tiempo para analizar cosas de ese tipo, ya que no les encontraba curiosidad.

En cuanto el estómago de Kiba comenzó a exigir comida por medio de un ruido exagerado, todos intercambiaron miradas con Shino, quién por sus gogles fue difícil saber lo que pensó. A este punto, todos permanecieron en silencio.

Por otro lado, Shino se detuvo, estaba pensando en una solución a este problema. El chico pasó a mirar al lugar en donde se encontraban, percatandose de que a pesar de la lluvia su aspecto no se encontraba en tan malas condiciones, pero al fin y acabo eran _ninjas_ y eso era lo de menos.

El Aburame se cruzo de brazos, se colocó en donde todos pudieran apreciarlo y fue entonces cuando decidió hablar.

— Pasaremos la noche aquí —ordenó

Sakura apretó sus puños mostrando una evidente minusvalía, después de permanecer un rato así, suspiró profundamente resignada, si ella buscaba la felicidad de Naruto, entonces tendría que preocuparse por sus amigos también. La chica de cabellos rosados paso a mirar a Shino decidida, casi como diciéndole que había tomado la decisión mas apropiada para el equipo. Shino no se inmutó ante aquél ademán.

— Por cierto... Sasuke, ¿todavía traes los _bentos_? —cuestionó el Inuzuka

El Uchiha pasó a fulminar a Kiba con la mirada, era tanto odio acumulado que si las miradas mataran, Kiba por seguro ya estaría en el otro mundo. El Inuzuka frunció el ceño debido a la reacción de su compañero, después se cruzó de brazos y comenzaron una pelea de miradas.

Para Kiba esto resultaba totalmente extraño, ¿Cómo de repente se mostraba de una forma y después cambiaba completamente? Primero cedía y después se enojaba, ¿acaso era una estrategia de conquista?, ¿Por eso es que Naruto siempre cedía a él? Kiba comenzó a formularse preguntas muy exageradas y extrañas, a tal grado que comenzó a exasperarse debido a que no llegaba a ningún lugar pensando en esas simplezas.

Fue entonces cuando los pequeños brazos de la Hyuga le extendieron a su compañero del equipo ocho, una caja de _bento_, todavía parecía estar en un buen estado. El Inuzuka miró un poco asustado a Hinata, hace tiempo atrás él hubiera jurado ver la mirada asesina de ella, pero ahora solo mostraba la sonrisa dulce de siempre.

Kiba se quedó mirándola extrañado, todavía seguía dudando su debía de tomar esos _bentos_ o permanecer con el hambre que hasta este momento lo comenzaba a fastidiar. Por supuesto, el hambre fue mas fuerte, así que extendió sus brazos para tomar la comida que su compañera de equipo había preparado tan solo un día atrás, cuando...

El Uchiha se apresuró a arrebatar de las delicadas manos de Hinata, el_ bento_ que debía ser para el Inuzuka. Sasuke pasó a colocarse enfrente de Hinata, casi como impidiendo a Kiba acercarse a ella. Debido a que el moreno era mas alto, Kiba muy apenas pudo distinguir la silueta de Hinata.

Sasuke pasó a mirar la expresión de la Hyuga, y como lo pensó, Hinata se encontraba desorbitada, como si apenas hubiera caído en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El Uchiha apretó el _bento_ y se mostró persistente a su reacción.

Entonces la Hyuga ebozó una sonrisa traviesa, la cual hizo que sus mejillas blancas brillaran con un tenue color rojo, el cual hizo que Sasuke perdiera la postura mentalmente.

La Hyuga deslizo poco a poco el _bento_ que Sasuke sostenía con su mano, mientras que el Uchiha se aferró a el, manteniendo una actitud perturbada. Debido a esto, el Uchiha se provocó una cortada en el dedo en cuando la Hyuga deslizó el _bento_ hacia ella, ya que la mano de Sasuke se encontraba en la esquina de la caja del almuerzo.

En cuanto Hinata observó aquella actitud posesiva, decidió lo que debía hacer...

— Toma...

El Uchiha se sintió un poco feliz de escuchar su dulce voz, no como la que él le provocaba al estar en su cuerpo, era una diferente, tan dulce y tierna, que hizo que se estremeciera al escucharla. Para esto, Hinata había sacado otro _bento_, el cual era mas grande y mas elaborado.

Para esto, el Uchiha soltó el _bento_ de Kiba y se lo extendió disgustado, tomó el suyo como si hubiera conseguido la victoria y después de esto, se retiró del lugar. Todavía se mostraba orgulloso y arrogante.

Kiba miró su almuerzo, a decir verdad el Inuzuka deseaba el de Sasuke, que por supuesto era mas grande y se veía mucho mas delicioso, además de que su caja de _bento_ no tenía chorreando por una esquina, sangre, la cual lo hizo desdichado.

El Inuzuka comenzó a pensar en la actitud bipolar de Sasuke: tan solo en la mañana le había dado su _bento_ con una amabilidad exagerada y ahora se mostraba tan frío como el hielo, además de que no quería darle su almuerzo, ahora cena. Kiba comenzó a sentir como la culpa lo invadió, a decir verdad este día había sido muy duro con Sasuke. El Inuzuka observó como el Uchiha se posicionó lejos de las personas para sentarse a comer. Finalmente Kiba decidió ir a hablar con él.

— ejem... —el Inuzuka comentó orgulloso, para esto Sasuke lo ignoró y continuó observando su comida— lo... la... lamento... —Kiba comentó entre dientes, para esto un silencio incómodo comenzó a reinar en el lugar— no discutiré tu sexualidad...

Para esto Sasuke se levantó enfurecido, lo miró aun mas enojado hasta el punto de activar su Sharingan intencionalmente. Kiba se estremeció ante aquella reacción, solamente se mantuvo firme en su lugar, e inquietante ante su comportamiento. Finalmente Sasuke se apartó de él y se dirigió a comer su _bento_ en cualquier otro lugar.

En cuanto Hinata terminó de repartir los _bentos_, comenzó a buscar a Sasuke, el cual lo localizó tan rápido gracias a su Byakugan (_La Hyuga se sintió bendecida al tener de vuelta sus poderes_). Hinata tomó su caja de _bento_ y se dirigió con el Uchiha.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha separó sus palillos para comenzar a comer y para esto Hinata ya se había sentado a su lado. Sasuke se mostró soberbio, a decir verdad no sabía muy bien como actuar, debido a esto el Uchiha intentó pensar en algún modo de romper esa capa gruesa que hacía que se sintiera tan ajeno a ella, pero entre mas lo intentaba, mas altanero pasaba a ser.

Hinata observó aquel comportamiento, entonces tomó la mano de Sasuke y pasó a buscar el dedo que hace unos segundos antes había chorreado de sangre. La Hyuga le colocó una bendita al dedo herido del Uchiha.

Debido a esta actitud, Sasuke tuvo un ligero recuerdo de la sonrisa de su madre, el Uchiha recordó su eterno entrenamiento intentando dominar el elemento fuego a orillas de un pequeño río, para el Uchiha aquel recuerdo se hizo muy fresco, todavía rememoró la tarde calurosa que había tenido, el fuego ardiente que salía de su boca para producir una gran bola de fuego que lo quemaba... También se acordó de cuando regreso a casa _(cuando tenía hogar)_, la sonrisa de su madre tan tierna y maternal que lo abrazo al instante en el que el la vio, recordó su mano cálida deslizándose por su mejilla para posicionar le aquella bendita y esto era para curarlo de las quemaduras.

Sasuke pasó a mirar a Hinata, quien mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa, en cuanto el Uchiha la vio no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada afecto y suavidad, la cual hizo que la Hyuga evitara su vista para no sonrojarse más.

Pero para el Uchiha era una tentación tenerla en frente y no poder sentirla. Sasuke deslizó su mano (_ahora con la bendita_) sobre la mejilla de porcelana de la Hyuga, para esto, Hinata permaneció inmóvil, el Uchiha pasó sus dedos hasta tocar sus finos labios, los cuales lo hacían perder los estribos.

En ese momento, Hinata sintió que su corazón le exigía salir de su pecho, aquel sentimiento de exitación que la sacaba de cualquier pensamiento, inclusive sintió que sus manos temblaban debido al contacto tan atrevido que estaban teniendo.

Fue entonces cuando el Uchiha miró la bendita... finalmente Sasuke retiró su mano de la mejilla de Hinata y la llevó a su costado. Para el Uchiha esto era difícil, confiar en alguien no era algo que él hiciera muy a menudo, pero mas que nada... tener la confianza en que él pudiera protegerla era algo puesto en duda. Sasuke tenía miedo de poder tener un lazo mas fuerte... si así pasaba, tenía miedo de perderle... y por eso no quería tenerla.

El Uchiha decidió no mirarla más a los ojos, posó su vista sobre el _bento_, el cual seguía intacto, entonces retomó los palillos y agarró una porción de su comida.

Debido a esta reacción, Hinata pudo darse cuenta que algo mas pasaba con su compañero, aun así, la chica decidió no mencionar nada, por el momento comenzaría a comer junto a su lado, de esta forma no lo molestaría y además el Uchiha tendría tiempo suficiente como para pensar por sí mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos, ellos comenzaron a comer en silencio, las delicadas gotas de lluvia seguían cubriéndolos, mientras que la fría noche comenzaba a hacerse mas presente. Por otro lado, Sasuke y Hinata se mantenían ajenos al ambiente.

— Sasuke... kun...—susuró la dulce voz de Hinata

El Uchiha gruñó, casi como diciendo "_te estoy escuchando_" lo cual fue bien interpretado por la Hyuga, ya que prosiguió con su charla.

— ¿puedo... preguntarte algo...? —cuestionó Hinata inquietante

El Uchiha se mantuvo un tiempo en silencio, después de esto afirmó con otro gruñido.

— ¿por qué decidiste... regresar a _Konoha_...? —preguntó Hinata

Sasuke miró su comida, aunque en realidad él se encontraba recordando su pasado... Aquella marca negra que permanecería con el hasta la muerte, sería su desdicha... Pasaron varios segundos para que el pudiera propiciarle una adecuada respuesta a HInata...

— porque había un idiota que no podía dejar solo... —entonces Sasuke se llevo comida a la boca

— yo creo que... tu hermano era un excelente ninja...

Sasuke se paralizó por un momento, esuchar esas palabras solo habían salido de aquel rubio idiota tan mencionado, pero escucharlas de otra persona, lo inquietaban. El Uchiha pasó a mirar impresionado a Hinata, quién le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

Es cierto, horas antes Hinata había sido testigo de la desdicha de la familia Hyuga, debido a la maldición que Hiro les había provocado, en este momento, Hinata inclusive podría comprender lo que pasó con el Uchiha mejor que nadie, ya que lo había casi vivido.

— la primera vez que estuve en el establecimiento Uchiha... —Hinata comentó tomando un poco mas de confianza— sentí un ambiente muy espeso... —entonces la Hyuga se encogió de hombros— me daba miedo estar en una habitación... —Hinata recordó la historia de los Uchiha, en esa habitación, Itachi había acabado con la vida de los padres de Sasuke— pero ahora... —entonces la Hyuga volteó a mirarlo a los ojos— no me da mas miedo, porque cada vez que recuerdo aquél _dojo_ se me viene a la mente la imagen de una familia... —Hinata guardó por un momento silencio— yo de verdad admiro a los Uchiha...

La Hyuga le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, además de que sus ojos se posicionaron en él tan decididos, ella mostraba mas que la verdad ya que sus ojos brillaron en cuanto habló de su familia.

Para esto, Sasuke se sintió tan extraño, aquel sentimiento el cual lo hizo débil... El Uchiha no sabía siquiera que decir, recordar a su familia, su felicidad... era algo que había sido enterrado en lo mas profundo de su pecho... Él sintió como la nostalgia lo invadió... era cierto... todos los días que había pasado en su _dojo_ no había uno en el cual no recordara a su familia, como Sasuke los había amado tanto hasta llegar al punto de asesinar a su propio hermano, el causante de sus pérdidas... aquella historia parecía tener una gran mancha de sangre... y aun así cada vez que él regresaba a casa, una imagen de su familia recibiéndolo se dibujaba en su mente.

— hace tiempo... —comentó el Uchiha— vi a Itachi... —Sasuke intentó no dejar que el orgullo le impidiera hablar— es por eso que... pude regresar a Konoha...

Aunque las nubes grises cubrieron las estrellas, a pesar de que la lluvia impidiera escuchar su voz con claridad, todavía mantenían una charla, los lazos que habían hecho en este momento se hacían cada vez mas fuertes... Los dos chicos continuaron juntos...

* * *

><p>Habían tenido un largo viaje, a estas alturas alcanzaban a distinguir las grandes puertas que les daban la bienvenida a <em>Konoha<em>. Los chicos mantenían una sonrisa muy fresca y agradable, al parecer, todos se encontraban de muy buen humor, por fín, después de tanto tiempo, regresarían a su aldea natal, pero mas que nada podrían ver a su amigo.

Inmediatamente que se encontraron mas cercas de la gran puerta de _Konoha_, un chico proveniente de ésta salió disparado, aquél brillo naranja y negro tan singulares delataron su identidad y por si fuera poco su sonrisa que lo mantenía inquieto.

Naruto salió de _Konoha_ exaltado, con solo mirar su entusiasmo cualquiera podría darse cuenta que lo habían mantenido retenido en la aldea hasta la llegada del equipo. Naruto inmediatamente pasó a colocarse en frente del Uchiha, quién sólo por orgullo mantenía el ceño fruncido.

— por fin lo comprendo... "_chiquilla linda..._"

El Uzumaki sonrió de oreja a oreja, a decir verdad se estaba burlando del Uchiha ya que días atrás, cuando Naruto no recordaba nada, se había encontrado a Sasuke en el cuerpo de Hinata, y debido a esto, Naruto lo había llamado así, pero ahora que el Uzumaki comprendía todo, podría burlarse abiertamente de él.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, lo miró con recelo y después de esto apretó sus puños fuertemente, iniciando una de sus peleas. Obviamente los dos comenzaron a mantener aquellas peleas infantiles.

Kiba se quedó perplejo... ¿qué acababa de esuchar? Para el Inuzuka las palabras de _"chiquilla y linda"_ resonaban en su mente como si fuera un taladro. Entonces Kiba recordó al Sasuke feliz, el que primeramente le había ofrecido los _bentos_, el Inuzuka no pudo evitar no sentir un fuerte estremecimiento que le erizó la piel.

Fue entonces cuando el ambiente cambio, mientras Sasuke y Naruto seguían reteniendo una pelea, la chica de cabellos rosados comenzó a acercarse.

Para esto, Naruto se colocó una mano sobre la nuca e intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero a pesar de todo, el rubio no tenía excusa a su comportamiento extraño, así que mantuvo su vista al suelo, ya que no se sentía libre de ir con ella y esto era porque días atrás había sido muy grosero.

Naruto comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa. Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, también intrigado a lo que podría suceder. Mientras el chico rubio comenzó a rascar su cabeza todavía intentando parecer normal.

Sakura se acercó a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos, Haruno intentó tragarse sus lágrimas, a decir verdad estar con él ahora mismo era lo mejor, la chica sintió como un fuerte peso caía de sus hombros. Para esto, Naruto mantuvo una expresión normal (_de Idiota nervioso_), además de que tampoco pudo evitar mostrar una de sus sonrisas tan peculiares.

Aquel abrazo, que mantuvo a los dos cálidos, fue como un tiempo cero dedicado especialmente para los dos, en donde Sakura podría sentir el latir del corazón del Uzumaki y viceversa, un lugar donde cada uno podría llevar el mismo ritmo de respiración.

Ante aquella escena, Hinata, Sasuke, Shino y Kiba se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar, como Hinata se encontraba justo a lado de Sasuke, no pudieron evitar no sentir un ambiente incómodo y al mismo tiempo tentador.

Kiba pasó a mirar la expresión de Sasuke, el Inuzuka intentó comprender auqella impotencia que mostraba el Uchiha, así que se dirigió a él con mas confianza, seguido de Akamaru.

— aunque no seas correspondido... no deberías de sentirte frustrado...

La paciencia llegó al límite de Sasuke, el Uchiha tomó por el cuello de la camisa a su compañero y lo miró retador, como su contrincante también era orgulloso se mantuvo firme ante aquel ademán.

— Kiba, Sasuke es mi rival —exclamó Naruto

Entonces el rubio se apresuró a ir a donde se encontraban los dos, apuntó a Kiba retador, quién también le correspondió con el mismo ademán. Kiba y Naruto comenzaron a tener una pequeña pelea, a este punto, Sasuke decidió retirarse, pero cuando lo inetntó, Naruto se apresuró para propiciarle un buen golpe, el cual, lo hizo regresar directo a la venganza.

— Naruto deberías de considerar mas los sentimientos de Sasuke —gritó Kiba

En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio, como si estuvieran tomándose el tiempo necesario para procesar lo que Kiba había dicho.

En el rostro de Shino se dibujo una sonrisa, pero nadie pudo mirarla ya que se escondía detrás de su chamarra. Por otro lado, Hinata permaneció impactada, aunque no era verdad lo que decía Kiba, con el simple hecho de gritarlo al mundo era suficiente para sentir pena ajena.

— Kiba no entendería aunque se lo explicaras —comentó Shino

Naruto miró con repulsión a Sasuke e intencionalmente hizo una escena en la que aparentaba vomitar. Sasuke lo miró con mas odio aún.

— A mi me gusta Sakura-chan —gritó Naruto feliz

Entonces el Uzumaki abrió sus brazos y se dirigió a Sakura, Naruto esperaba un abrazo de la Haruno, quién por obvias razones se ajustó sus guantes y concentró chakra en su puño derecho para propiciarle un buen golpe que lo mantuvo ocupado por un instante.

— Naruto Idiota —gritó Sakura

Los chicos presentes comenzaron a carcajear (_a excepción de Sasuke quién seguía de mal humor debido al mal chiste_) Al parecer el regreso a _Konoha_ era lo que más habían esperado, con el simple hecho de estar allí, riéndose de la situación, los hacía felices... hasta que...

De repente apareció el líder de la familia Hyuga, éste mantenía la postura y a pesar del ambiente feliz que se mostraba en el aire con el simple hecho de estar ahí, la felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como vino.

El Hyuga pasó a lo largo de los chicos solamente para poder quedar enfrente de la Hyuga, quién miró al suelo con melancolía.

— ¿No te habrás olvidado de algo, Hinata? —le preguntó su padre

Hinata apretó sus pequeños puños, torció su boca mostrando impotencia. La Hyuga no pudo hacer nada mas que quedarse ahí parada para escucharlo.

— Tu compromiso con Hyuga Neji será en dos días... —comentó su padre decidido

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado =)<p>

Ya saben que pueden quejarse o sugerir (no me enojo =B) recuerden que esto es para todos ustedes y si hay algo que no les parece pueden decirlo, no se abstengan de hacerlo =)

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, en serio que me pone muy feliz saber que a ustedes les agrada.

Lo siento** lady-darkness-chan** seguiré ahorcandote por un tiempo y **Valkiria Thrud** al final no pude contenerme de decirlo jajaja:

**les mando a todos un super abrazo Kohala! **


End file.
